


Stripper Heels and Microphones. 👢🎤

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Protective Freddie Mercury, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Shy John Deacon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 57,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: In order to get his sister Julie a new kidney, John works as a stripper late nights to make up some extra money while having his job at the Coffee shop at the same time. But everything starts to turn upside down when a famous musician walks into his life. Will things get back to the way they were? Or will he accept the new changes?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 107
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello! Everyone! Whew, It has been a long while since I last posted on here, forgive me, schoolwork really has been murderous lol! Seriously it is due to it being near the holidays, I'm working extra hard in order to be done a little early especially since I'm going to be graduating by next April. Anyway, enough of that boring ole blabber, for I bring you all a new story this time with Queen!! 
> 
> I know what you all are thinking, this is actually my very first time doing a fic about everyone's favorite British Rock band; but I gotta warn you that I haven't listened to all of their songs with the only exceptions of being We Will Rock You, We are the Champions, Somebody To Love, and of course, The Show Must Go On. And I did see bits of the movie from many weekends ago, but due to having finishing up schoolwork, I wasn't able to watch all of it. After reading so many fanfictions on here, it gave me the inspiration to wanna give it a try and hope it will be very good for you all.
> 
> This story will be known as Stripper Heels and Microphones and will take place in the early 1970s but with the modern technology like what we use today. In this, John Deacon is 19 and will be the main character followed by the rest as the fic moves on. I'm not going to give away any spoilers, so you'll have to read in order to find out a lot more 😉 
> 
> And of course:
> 
> 1\. Please do not send this to any members of Queen, the BohRhap-cast or anyone associated with them.
> 
> 2\. This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters nor do I want to insult, offend or upset anyone with this, it's all for good fun.

_**Septe**__**mber 17, 1970.**_

One by one, the stage lights had lit up with each color. Red, Orange, Yellow, and Green soon came down onto the silhouetted figure that stood before the large audience as they gave out mixtures of handclaps and wolf whistles ready to be entertained as the music started to play giving out a large low hum within the background. He soon started to dance in a silkenly and lustful manner making the grown men drool before their very eyes while the silver mask did wonders to conceal his identity. Long brunette hair flew in the wind as he spun around on the pole taking off his jacket revealing to be a milky white chest and sparkling sequined underwear to hide the goods.

"Take it off!" 

"Show us what you got!"

"Let us see!" 

The voices boomed throughout the large establishment but he was undeterred only to ignore them in favor of finishing the show in one piece. He moved his hips in synch with the music slithering down onto the cold floor of the stage giving out a finger gesture licking his lips sensually. Men of size and age soon came up handing out their hard earned money putting it into the lingerie soon receiving a kiss as a token of their gratitude.

Pretty soon, the show was coming to a close as he then waved and blew kisses but not without giving a smack to his arse as a little something to remember him by. "Give it up for the Silver Swan!! Thank you! Have a smashing and dashing good night!" The curtain then fell leaving the young boy to let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding thus sitting down on the plush chair taking off the mask.

"Once again my boy, you did wonders out there, the crowd loved you!" He smiled tiredly while he rubbed his eyes to shake the sleepiness out of them as he faced his boss who was grinning like mad as he counted the night's profits giving John his full cut.

"Thank you Mr. Brimstone, this will definitely be enough for me to go shopping this weekend." The grin soon turned melancholy as the three pieced suit wearing elder found a chair to sit next to his employee.

"Well with formalities put aside, how are you doing yourself there John? how is your sister holding up?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly like fashion forcing the brunette to sigh no use in lying to him after he had done so much to make him who he is.

"As good as she will ever be, she's trying her best though." He explained as the elder of the two nodded while softly rubbing his shoulder to show him how much he really did care; after hearing that Arthur and Lilian Deacon died in a car accident leaving two children to fend off for themselves with no family relative living nearby in any area in London, he soon took him under his wing to help out with more money once he was told that the younger sibling fell with a failed kidney and had to quickly be escorted to the hospital where the news flew through the ears revealing that she needed a transplant to save her life. After all, they had been the closest since she was born, and it would crush him to hear if she were to pass away soon.

"You know, I can help out where you don't even need to do this. You are such a sweet boy, that I would hate to see you being taken advantage of out there when doing it. I can give you the money that you need."

Smiling genuinely, he shook his head. "Thanks, but I will be okay, I want to do this while I'm helping out as well." Mr. Brimstone nodded and sighed.

"Alright, but if they ever give you any form of trouble out there, don't hesitate to let me know, and you can stop at any time necessary okay?" John nodded, and proceeded to get himself dressed to leave.

John laid his head gently against the glass window of the cab as he watched the scenery change before him. It had been another successful night where he was even able to get a taxi on such short notice considering that it was pretty late. He knew that within a few days time that Autumn would make its way to come and cool the atmosphere down from the blistering heat that all of London had to go through back in the summer time. He then started to contemplate on how long he would be doing this little side job of his and wondering if it was really worth it at all; but in order to get Julie better, he had to do what he had to do in order to make ends meet. Besides, she was the only family he had left and there was no one around willing to help him come up with the cash. He had thought about asking Roger, but knew he would be getting a full on lecture from the blonde.

Pretty soon, the flats came into full view. John then paid the driver who soon let him know to have a good night and he watched him drive away leaving him to sigh making his way upstairs onto the second floor and soon knocked on the door. With it opened, revealed to be Roger himself who was dressed in his fluffy sky blue colored robe stepping aside to let the younger man in.

"You know you don't have to knock, you do have a spare key whenever you want to come in case I'm not home." John shrugged but still did it anyway knowing that it was the polite thing to do. After all, Roger's flat was a lot closer than his since it was on the other side of town anyway. Despite being very tired, he sat on the old couch that the blonde had managed to get at a thrift store sometime back when he had moved from his parent's house.

"I saved you some leftovers from earlier in case you're hungry, or would you rather have some tea instead?" 

"Tea please." And that was enough to get Roger up and into the kitchen to make some. "I made enough that will be able to last for the next few days. We'll be able to do some shopping this weekend." He said as the older boy came in with a hot cup setting it down in front of him who soon took it without hesitation. From the time they have known each-other, the Taylor male knew how to make great tea without question and fail-since it was the only thing he knew how to do besides soup, cereal, and sandwiches.

"That's great, finally we can be able to even get some meat in here for a change instead of living off of rabbit food." They both chuckled but soon, Rog grew a somber look. "Did they give you any trouble this evening?" John shook his head knowing that the blonde man was quite protective of him and would lunge at anybody if they ever tried to have their way with him. He was the only one who knew of the late night activities that he was doing ever since hearing about Julie being in the hospital even wanting to take on another job just to help out but John told him that he would be okay. 

"Please John, I know how much she means to you, but let me help you? I can even take on some double shifts over at the shop that will really help in the long run. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Hell, you should still be going to Uni getting that Electrical engineering degree instead of having to put it on hold." John sighed knowing that this was bound to happen, but it was too late to turn back now; although he wished that there was a miracle in hopes of making everything better, but this was the harsh reality that he was in; it's not like he could've turn back time and go back to the simpler times when it was just him and his family still living in Leicester.

"Roger, I promise, I will be okay, I'm not some Damsel in Distress that needs saving you know, I can handle myself."

"I know, but Deaky, you're still young, anything can happen especially in London where either side is not really safe. You'll never know what might just show up out of the clear blue." Taking in the last drop of his tea, he then got up to wash his cup with Rog trailing behind. "I mean seriously, not to be a downer, but there are some people out there that will do anything just for a quick buck; going so far just to sell themselves, not that I'm referring to you by any chance, but you have to be very, very careful."

"I know that Rog, but what choice do I have in the matter anyway? I don't want to be getting a call from the hospital letting me know that Julie has died by not getting that kidney, I can't tell her what I do, she's only 15. Not only is she my little sister, but she's also my best friend since I never had friends when I was younger and years later, was when I met you, Brian and Veronica and I have been very grateful to you all. How would you like it if the same thing have happened to Clare?"

Roger had shut his mouth on impact knowing where he was coming from, but with his stubborn attitude, he would never say. Clare was a brat yes, but he loved her and he would even die just to make sure that she was safe from any type of harm.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you." John smiled warmly as he enveloped the slightly taller man in his arms who took it quickly wanting some warmth for the both of them.

"Thanks Rog, but I'll be alright like I said. And trust me, if anything happens, I will let you know."

"Well you better, because I will have no problem of kicking arse!" John giggled as they both said good night to each other going into their respectful rooms for tomorrow, was going to be a busy day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for loving this fic already! Wow! And to show how much I care, Here is Chapter 2!

_John looked around in full wonderment as he walked into the large decorated Ballroom admiring the many expensive and priceless possessions there was to be seen. Men and women of every size and color were dressed to the nines in exquisite suits and lovely gowns laughing and socializing with one another while holding up tall flute glasses of champagne being oblivious to what was going on around them being within their own world of mindless chatter about the Upper class, the news of the world, or what their own children had accomplished while in Boarding School._

_ John soon felt very out of place. Although he was dressed in a nice black tuxedo along with a black bow tie with nice black shoes to match, in his mind, he felt ordinary compared to the rich socialites whom had dived into their money to look high and mighty than ever while he on the other hand, felt that he was beneath them and would never reach far in life. After all, he was just an ordinary guy within a dream world where everything was enchanting and there were no problems to deal with at all._

_ So why not live in the moment while it lasted?_

_ Feet gracefully stepped down each step of the spiral staircase while looking among the many people whom were waltzing along to the music as they held each-other close like they had moulded together as one while gazing lovingly in the other's eyes. His jet black hair softly bounced with each step he had taken towards the younger brunette haired man who was witnessing the crowd with love and compassion wishing that he had a dance partner whom would take him by the hand and lead. A large but warm hand gently touched his own as he looked up confused that instantly looked flabbergasted._

_ There, right in front of him, stood an average sized man who looked to be in his early 20's having a bronze colored skin tone with the most deepest hazel eyes that shined through a white mask that concealed most of his face. The ends of his long ebony hair sparkled underneath the large chandelier making him look like a handsome prince as he was dressed in an all white suit with brightly polished white leather loafers._

_ "Would thy kind gentleman like to share a dance with me?" He spoke giving out a warm smile in return as the younger male could only nod as his cheeks turned a bright pink. The sounds of the violins and cellos had made it even more magical to say the least as John could only gaze into the eyes of the unknown man who led him through the dancers as though they were flying through the air making the Deacon individual chuckle couldn't believe this was actually happening to him while the older man only smiled showing a pair of beautiful white pearly teeth although he had an excessive overbite on the top row but in John's opinion, he was magnificent and beautiful._

_ They had danced right through the night under the full moon where the moment was most intimate leaving them to feel like they were the only two people on Earth. _

_ "This has been such a great night, the best in my life so far...thanks to you."_

_ The stranger smiled as he laid a hand on the pale cheek who gazed lovingly into his orbs. "But please, answer me this one question, who are you?" John asked leaving the man to look ahead of but shortly smiled instead._

_ "I am your very own Prince Charming My Love...I am with you whenever you need me always..."_

The alarm clock rang loudly throughout the entire flat as John blinked repeatedly thus rubbing his eyes and shaking his sleepy head as he yawned a big yawn that he could muster seeing the time to be 7:15 A.M. he groaned wishing he could stay in bed a little longer, but knew he had to face the day at some point; tiredly pushing his exhausted body towards the bathroom.

_"That is the 4th time I have had that dream. I know it wasn't real, but that guy...He looked so majestic yet so soft and gentle towards me that I...wish he was real as well...if only dreams were reality..." _He thought glumly now showered, and all cleaned up as he dressed into a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt for today was his day to open up the Coffee Shop.

"Serioulsy Deaks, the same dream again?" John nodded after he had told Roger about it while they were setting up inside the cafe as the blonde was getting the Coffee machine warmed up and John was cleaning the display cases. "Looks to me that you have been reading those Fantasy Romance stories one too many times again." He laughed while the younger one rolled his eyes going back to his job.

"It felt like it was so real Rog, I mean it might just be a fantasy to some people, but to me, it was something so special...that...ugh...I just can't better describe it myself. Am I being a hopeless romantic?"

Roger tapped his chin pretending like he was trying to figure it all out. "Well, judging by the fact that at times you like to watch Romantic-comedies, as well as having dreams about some handsome long haired stranger, I'd say on a scale between 1-10, you are indeed a 10." John rolled his eyes again for a second time but hey, what could he expect from Roger Taylor anyway?

"Look, I'm going to go in the back to get out more cups, do you think you can handle some customers for me please?" Rog nodded knowing that what he said was an excuse to be in the break room for a bit. For as long as he could remember, John was at times socially awkward. Not that he didn't like having people around him, but having too many, made him get anxiety attacks very easily where he would get nervous and would tend to stutter whenever he would get embarrassed too. The poor thing was rather introverted to the point at times, The blonde male would be with him to help calm him down somewhat where he would be okay in no time especially whenever they would go to either a bar or club that he even had to fend off unwanted attention nearby to let them know that they would be saying hello to his fist if they were ever to come in contact with the 19 year old boy.

John sighed as he soon sat down on one of the chairs. He just couldn't understand that despite the full amount of sleep that he had gotten, he was already tired although it was still early in the morning. Maybe it would've been best had he asked Mr. Brimstone if he could shorten his nights to 2 nights a week but if he were to ever do that, there wouldn't be enough money to go by. Suddenly, he felt a vibration at the side of his pants; realizing that it was his cellphone, he soon answered it only to hear that it was his Landlord, Mr. Billington.

"Three months overdue? I-I'm sorry Sir, I did not realize that at all. I've just been so busy as of late that I just forgot. Is there anyway where I can even get an extension please? I promise I'll come up with enough money where I will make up for missing so many payments."

_"I'm sorry son, I mean yes I understand that we all have busy days, but I can't keep giving you free passes. But since you sound very genuine enough, I'm going to give you until the end of next week. If you don't come up with the money by that time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and give the flat to somebody else who needs it. Have a nice day John, Goodbye." John stared at the phone for an extra few minutes before he shakenly put it back into his pockets placing his face into his hands._

_ "Now everything is really crashing down on me, what am I going to do now?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Right now! Enjoy!

Throughout the rest of the day, John had been silently at work only having fake smiles towards the patrons when he would be taking their orders, preparing hot beverages, and handing out baked goods. Roger looked on in concern noticing his friend's odd behavior knowing that when something was bothering the younger man, he wouldn't speak up about it only to keep his mouth shut instead. Once the couple had left, John soon occupied himself with cleaning the tables. The blonde soon went towards him tapping him on the shoulder as he gazed towards him.

"Okay, now that those customers left, do you wanna tell me what's going on with you mate?" John bit his bottom lip softly as he continued doing the task at hand not bothering to speak only to mutter out the words it's nothing as a response. "John, come on, whatever you have to say, just spit it out please? If something is happening or even life threatening, you can't say that it's nothing."

The young brunette man took a deep breath and was about to speak, when suddenly, the little ring of the bell brought their attention only to have a disgusted expression written all over Roger's face while a flabbergasted look appeared on John's. There, stood a tall man with long brunette hair that was tied into a shoulder length ponytail as he gazed towards John in a shy manner while walking over towards him with a bouquet full of roses along with a heart shaped box of chocolates. Roger had an angry expression painted on his face as he crossed his arms couldn't get why that the bloke had the nerve to waltz his arse in thinking that spending his money on those worthless items would be enough to win back John's heart.

"Hello Roger, would you please give me a moment to want to speak to John please?" The angry expression only grew further but the expression on the younger one's face was only enough to calm him down as he rolled his eyes and walked away giving out a if-he-tries-anything-funny-I'll-kick-his-arse look towards him.

"Hey John, look...I know I messed up from back then, but I would really like for us to start all over. I'm sorry for the things that I had said to you, but I really want to change things between us. Please? If you'll let me."

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes as he got back to wiping the tables not that they needed to be clean anymore, but it was just some sort of a distraction for him which was oblivious to the other male. "Come on John please? I'm being very serious here; at least take the flowers and candy from me."

"Chris, I've had given you so many chances from all these months back. I've been very patient towards you, but all this time, you've been taking me for granted, been seeing other boys behind my back, and you think we can forget about it like it's some funny memory? The answer is no. I'm sorry Chris, but I just can't...I can't just jump into a relationship thinking that whatever people tell me is going to be all butterflies and rainbows...it just can't be that way not in my perspective. But thanks for coming by trying to make amends...I'll see you around." And he went back to another table leaving the taller boy to stare after him dumbfounded and sighed leaving without a word being said.

"Good Riddance to him, he really had it coming." Roger replied hanging up his apron onto the rack.

"It was for the best anyway, besides, I'm not even thinking about relationships at the moment; my main priority is to help Julie and that's final." Roger looked on in deep concern knowing how much Chris meant to the boy, but the older male only saw a toy that he could play around with until he got bored and would move onto the next one and the cycle would continue to only keep repeating itself. 

"Come on, it's time for our lunch break, and the both of us could really use some grub right about now. What do you say to some fish and chips? my treat." He winked causing the young adult male to chuckle while he shook his head; if there was anything he knew about the blonde was that he sure loved to eat and he could definitely go for some food right now; after all, he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, and he hadn't even taken a little break between shifts either.

_**Where: Ole Henry's.**_

_ ** Time: 14:00 hours...** _

"What!?" Roger yelled as John shushed him to keep his voice down while they were in the eating establishment not wanting for anyone to overhear their conversation after what he explained to him what the Landlord had told him. "Just because you have been 3 months overdue? Who the hell does he think he is? fuck!" 

John groaned knowing that it was a bad idea to tell him what was happening, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Everything was just falling on top of him left right and center and it just wasn't fair to him at all. He was already getting stressed out as it was and too much, wasn't good for his anxiety.

"Listen Deaky, why don't you come live with me? after all, since Ronnie is with her parents taking care of her sick Aunt, it's just me for now in the empty flat by myself and we could even split the rent both ways; that will be less stress on your part." 

"Rog, you're so sweet and very generous, but I wouldn't want to put you out of your way, this is my responsibility as it is. You have done so much for me already that I can't thank you enough but I will manage; I guess I'm just going to have to put in extra hours as well as asking Mr. Brimstone if he could let me work double shifts and if I could get a raise too."

The other shook his head in disbelief mentally asking himself how on Earth was this 19 year old doing all of this by himself? He wanted to be there for John no matter what, but at times, he also questioned himself if John was not tired at all? He had the Coffee Shop to look after, then his night job, his sister to think about, then on top of it all, his rent. What was he going to do, he was running himself down to the ground without stopping to even take a breather. He then sighed as he finished his lunch tossing the wrappers and throwing them away meeting John by the front entrance.

The man in the three piece suit had been watching them the entire time clearly intrigued by their conversation as he softly hummed thinking of a solution that would just might help to fix the problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, both boys were in the Kitchen of Roger's flat making dinner. As John was making the tomato sauce for the pasta, the blonde male was just bursting with energy telling him about the tall curly-haired male known by the name of Brian May whom had came by the shop while the younger man was in the back room from earlier today. Blue eyes were soon replaced by tiny hearts as he lovingly told him that he had gotten his phone number after John had playfully asked him about their conversation. He snickered while he poured the homemade sauce on top of the spaghetti knowing how deep down, his friend had had a crush on the Astrophysicist student for awhile now, but would do a definite good job of not showing it only using his playing-hard-to-get attitude to bring his walls up for he didn't want to scare him away.

"Rog, you know at some point, you're going to have to tell him how you feel. You can't keep leaving him in the dark like that; there is a chance that he likes you." John replied while he was twisting his pasta onto his fork bringing it to his mouth.

"And there might be a chance that he might not feel the same way; after all, he's as straight as a board. He would never like me anyway." He glumly sipped his soda while staring off into space. He had been pining after him since his first day at Uni from when they had bumped into each-other while trying to get to their assigned classes and Brian, being the gentleman that he was, helped him back up on his feet as well as gathering his books for him which had accidently dropped from his clutches. Since that day, Roger had taken a secret liking to him but knew it would be way too soon to spill the beans.

"Don't say that Roger." John placed his hand on top of the other's. "You can't rush into a relationship just like that yet, you have to wait for it to grow from even acquaintance-ship before he starts to get used to having you around. Try calling him to want to talk or you two can meet up for coffee one of these days and see where it will go from there."

"You always know what to say. How are you so smart?" They both chuckled.

"Hey, there are some things you just don't know about me." He winked as he finished his dinner and brought his plate to the sink to clean up.

"That's true, hey, we might have to get you a boyfriend too someone who is decent enough to spend your days with. After all, you can't stay alone forever." 

Soon, the smile slowly turned into a frown as he thought about Chris while he scrubbed his glass a little roughly than intended thus slamming it a little loudly into the rack to dry. Roger winced seeing the change in attitude within his friend walking towards him and hugging him from behind. The brunette relaxed within the touch and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what I just uttered out, at times I can be so damn dense."

"No, no, it's alright. I just thought...He really loved me...was I really hopelessly in love that I was just too blind to know that he was using me to make me look like a fool? What's wrong with me? Am I also that oblivious?" Roger gently bit his bottom lip softly tightening his hold around him but not too tight.

"No Deaky, you're not oblivious, you are the most nicest most sweetest and intelligent person I know. That arsehole, he is nothing but a piece of Shit who thought that he could have his way with you. If I ever see his ugly mug coming anywhere near you, I will rip off his arms and use them as drumsticks!" John giggled picturing the scene in his head and rolled his eyes getting out of the blonde's grip.

"You don't have to do it Rog, besides after speaking to him from earlier, I'm sure he got the point to leave me alone from now on."

"Or else I will definitely murder him and throw his body in a lake or river somewhere where the police would never be able to find it so easily." He winked once more seeing the younger brunette shake his head thus going into the bathroom to take a shower to get that coffee smell out of his clothes.

The warm running water felt like tiny bullets that kept pelting onto his back as he washed his face and hair letting out a sigh soon turning the faucet off to get out. Pretty soon, a towel was wrapped around his skinny waist while he wiped the fog off of the mirror to examine himself. Dark bags under his eyes could be seen against his pale skin along with them being bloodshot from over exerting himself a lot lately since moving to London. Designed once more getting out a spare toothbrush that Roger kept whenever he would be too tired to get to his own flat and would bunk with the blonde instead. But this time tonight, he would definitely be going back to his home (hopefully the lights wouldn't be disconnected by then). Now fully dressed in a plain black sweater along with a pair of khaki bell bottoms and cream colored platform boots, he soon made it towards the living room where he could see Roger chatting with a familiar face.

"Veronica!" He happily ran over towards her and scooped her into a hug as she giggled.

"Hello to you too there John, it's been awhile."

"No kidding, how is your Aunt? I thought we weren't going to see you until the weekend."

"She's a lot better now than she ever has been. She told me to tell you hello and that she can't wait to see you one of these days; I have been talking to her about you a lot while I was there."

The brunette male's cheeks slowly turned a slight pink as he held down his head in order for his friends not to see him this way. Although he loved Ronnie, he had a certain love for her where it was more of like a sibling like relationship as how it was with Roger; heck, at one point, people thought that he was Bi when they would see the three of them together but one day, John slowly pulled her aside and explained to her about his true sexuality telling her that he was gay. However, what he got was the complete opposite of what he was imagining; instead, she squealed in delight and had reminded him that they would always be friends no matter what which made him smile.

"So, now that's out of the way, we have some important matters to discuss." Roger announced as John casted a confused expression towards him who became bubbly with excitement.

"And what would that be Rog?" He asked seeing both companions smile from ear-to-ear.

"Well, Rog texted me from earlier discussing to me about the three of us having a little night out this weekend; besides, we have all been working hard lately and our daily lives seem to be getting in the way and I was figuring that we can all go out and have some fun for a change." 

"Yeah, it's about high time that we get bloody pissed too and of course, go dancing! It's been awhile since all of us had the opportunity."

John thought for a moment then slowly nodded his head knowing just how much they were right. Between working at the strip club, the coffee shop, and seeing Julie, he felt like that he deserved a break once in awhile to not think about anything that would come into mind.

After all, one little break couldn't hurt...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Veronica! I know in real life, John was already married to her in the 70s which is believed that while the boys were at the Farm recording Bohemian Rhapsody back in 75, John was already married to her by that time. Correct me if I'm wrong though
> 
> But here, she is a good friend who is also the second person that knows about his sexuality just like Roger and they are BFF! And she is also Roger's flatmate living with him too.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for driving me home Rog, I hope I'm not taking you away from your usual bedtime hour." John said as the blonde male made a left turn towards John's flat while he shook his head in the process.

"Not at all, I don't mind as long as you get there safe. You don't know what kind of lunatics are lurking around in these types of streets here." The brunette nodded as the row of flats soon came up in the distance as the car was soon parked right in front of the door. Nodding in thanks, he then got out and closed the door as the Taylor individual reminded him not to bother to get up in the morning for Ellie, another worker, was going to open up the shop along with Veronica who was also going to be there to help get the place in shape. Thanking him once again, he soon walked towards his door getting his key out and unlocking it; waving to him to let him know that he was inside, he then tooted the car horn and drove off.

John tiredly walked towards his light switch to turn on to see, when they soon started to flicker. He groaned. _"Rent's not dued till the end of next week, and he's already about to turn off my light..." _He then started to use the flashlight app on his phone giving him as much needed light as he possibly could get and sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to live especially once he moved here. He wanted to prove to everyone including his parents back home that he was definitely old enough to live out on his own and if he didn't enjoy it in the least, then he would always go back to Leicester and stay there until he was really ready to take on the challenge.

But gone were the days of racing back home from school to have a snack and do homework and tell his family stories about his day,

Gone were the days of family vacations and picnics,

Gone were the days of going to Church,

But most of all, gone were the days of both of his parents, and Chris...

No, he wasn't going to think of him anymore, he was better than that and knew that there were still good men out there that were 10 times more better than that Douchebag alone. He knew he had to wait, but he just couldn't help it; he wanted to feel the touch of somebody's warm hand on top of his to hold, he wanted a warm hug to know that he would be safe and protected from harm. But most importantly, he wanted to feel and be loved by someone who would love him for him and not just for his body or pretty looks.

Like Roger, most times, John would be mistaken for a woman due to his ever flowing long hair that would stop pass his shoulders along with his slim feminine like figure which would be highly annoying but couldn't find the heart to tell people to back off. He had thought about getting his hair cut just enough where it would be Roger's length, but when he saw the prices just for a trim alone, he had second thoughts because he couldn't afford it.

Sighing once more, he soon opened up the fridge to get a bottle of water as he then went down the hallway towards his room where he changed into his pajamas got out the large navy blue comforter, and went straight into a dreamless sleep where he silently wished for a better life.

Early the next morning, now showered and dressed, John sat at the little table having a bowl of cereal as he soon checked the time on his phone seeing that it was already 9:15. Washing out his things and putting them on the rack to dry, he soon put on his jacket and locked the door as he soon heard the honking of a car horn only to witness that it was Roger waving at him. Running into the vehicle, they then drove off towards the shop.

"You could've at least call me to let me know you would be picking me up." He grumbled while Rog only shrugged in response.

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, the shop is a little crowded this time today due to the Morning Rush; Professors and Students are coming in wanting to get their pick me ups especially when Midterms are just about to end." John nodded thinking back to when he had just started going to Uni last year to get his Electrical engineering degree. It was hard work, but also fun as well especially when he was given a shot to make circuit boards as his project to show the Class on what he had accomplished; even the Professor was impressed by the younger one's ability to master something that had looked difficult, but wasn't so bad at all.

But since his parents were long gone now, and Julie had been in the hospital, John soon quit school in order to soon make the money and fast and no job that he applied for had gotten back to him all because of one little detail: he did not have the experience with any type of job whatsoever not to mention that they were all jobs and occupations that didn't go above the minimum wage salary and that alone wouldn't do any good anyway.

Finally pulling into the Employee Parking lot, and getting inside to put their aprons on, the four friends then got to work each doing their own task as Veronica took the orders, Ellie brought out the treats, Roger had whipped up the Coffee, and John soon cleaned up once everything had died down and came into a calm and quiet stop as the last college student left leaving room for the companions to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Thank the God's it's over for now, I smell like a cappuccino." Ellie said as she straightened her long ponytail and fixed the strands that were out of place while the other three laughed. "Hey, it's not funny, I'll have to go home and take another shower by later this evening." 

Ronnie shook her head knowing just how much her friend could exaggerate from time to time while she flipped some pages in a magazine that she had brought with her into the break room. "Hey, at least you're not working as a mechanic where you will be smelling like motor oil all day long, that's even worse." She winked and giggled seeing the expression painted on her face. Suddenly, the door could be heard meaning that someone had walked in. This time, John was the one that had gotten up to check only to see that it was a man whom he has never seen before, wearing a nicely pressed three piece suit that looked expensive especially one that looked like it costed more than his rent and flat put together looking at the menu up top along with seeing the decadent baked desserts within the case. But with business still intact, he put on a smile to welcome him.

"Welcome to the Java Drop, my name is John Deacon, may I take your order Mr.-"

"Beach, Jim Beach, pleasure to meet you young man and Thank you, I would like to have a medium sized cup of ordinary black coffee please along with a pumpkin muffin please?" John nodded and did his task as he had his back turned to work the coffee machine while Jim looked him up and down realizing that it was the same boy whom he saw along with the blonde hair male just yesterday over at Ole Henry's! 

"Here you are Sir," The brunette smiled but it was slowly replaced by a confused look. "Is there something the matter?" 

Jim smiled a warm smile and shook his head. "You are the same boy whom I saw from yesterday." 

Even more confused, John looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Me?" 

He soon nodded. "You are someone special indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jim "Miami" Beach! Hmmm...what do you think he has for our John? Part two will be in soon 😉 Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 5 Coming up!

John blinked twice now looking even more confused while Jim didn't falter in his gaze towards him still holding that smile that was plastered on his face as he nodded as well. "I-I'm sorry Sir, but did you say that I am someone special? What do you mean by that?"

Mr. Beach smiled warmly only holding up a business card that he had gotten out of his jacket pocket then telling him that he would get the answers that he needed a little later on while he wrote down the address for the soon to be meeting spot. "If you are not too busy later this evening, come to The Silver Swan Restaurant by 6:30 and I will give you a full explanation. See you then." And he soon left but not without taking out a £200 pound tip and leaving the brunette to stare after him as the rest of the gang came out to witness what had happened when Roger asked him if he was alright only leaving him to nod slowly still staring down at the card.

"What in the world was that about? did he do or say anything to you that you didn't like?" He asked once again only for the younger boy to give him the card and paper who along with the two girls then looked down to witness.

"He wants for you to you meet him at The Silver Swan Restaurant? Good Lord, that's like the most expensive Restaurant in the entire London area!" Ellie exclaimed while the others just sweat-dropped thinking that she was just exaggerating a little bit.

"El, it's not even nearly expensive as the Ritz, I mean, yeah you do have to save up months in advance just to get a reservation, but I'm pretty sure that what that guy is on about, I think he might have his reasons on why he chose that particular place than any other; we'll just have to wait and find out from John what will happen soon enough." Veronica explained as she took off her apron to go on her lunchbreak while John did the same thing only he had other plans in mind.

"You're going to go visit Julie huh?" Rog asked seeing his friend nod while he patted him on the shoulder with a warm smile. "Tell her I said hello okay?" 

"I will, thanks Roger." John replied, and he left.

The tube ride was very quiet by the time John caught it as it maneuvered its way through the tunnels. There wasn't much people around due to it still being early in the day time, but there was still some that were either reading, or rocking their babies to sleep for a nap. John twirled the card in his fingers as he studied it thoroughly wondering what it would be all about? What it would be for him exactly? John was a heavy thinker by heart; if he was either a part of something or if someone had an idea that required his help, he wouldn't stop until his head would hurt and the ideas would come to him tenfold.

But now was the time to put that brain to rest, for he had a sister to visit.

_**Where: Great Ormond Street Hospital.**_

John stood in front of the large and tall Children's Hospital once he had came into contact with it. Its Brick exterior, which was known for its strong barrier, showed its much needed color within the sunlight as it shined but the brunette had other things to worry about; sighing a long sigh, he soon entered where he was greeted by the Receptionist by the name of Gloria who smiled the minute she saw him coming her way.

"Hi there John, how have you been?" She asked in her naturally sweet tone while he tried to muster on a smile as much as he could. He was never a big fan of hospitals for they always reminded him of sickness and death in which he was secretly, and highly afraid of.

"I've been hanging in there as much as I can. I just dropped by here to see Julie is all, is she available today?" Gloria nodded as she checked the computer screen and found her name in the list as well as giving him a Visitor's Pass.

"She's in Room #239 on the 2nd floor. She'll be so happy to know that you're here." John smiled and nodded and was soon on his way towards the lift to bring him up to the located area.

The doctor scribbled down a few notes on his clipboard as he eyed Julie and went back to writing. Once he was finished, he then let her know that she was going to check her heartbeat; taking out his stethoscope, he told her to inhale and exhale slowly. Knowing how it was done and rolling her eyes secretly wanting to get it over with, she did what she was instructed to do and felt relieved when it was all finished. 

"Okay Julie, you're good to go, and remember, if you ever want to get up and walk around, don't hesitate to push the red button on your remote control okay?" The teen girl nodded and he soon left closing the door behind him. She sighed in full relief thinking that he would have never left, but soon started to feel bored. She didn't feel like watching any tv, and there was nobody around for her to talk to. 

_"I wish John was here." _She thought and as her prayers had been answered, there was a knock on her door. Telling them to come in, revealed to be her big brother giving her a smile that she had missed so much for 4 whole months. She gave a big grin so big that John was afraid that her mouth would come off. "John!" She exclaimed holding out her arms wide for a hug as he came over and fulfilled her request breathing in her hair that smelt of strawberries and kiwi. He soon looked her up and down seeing just how much she had changed. Her skin looked very pale in contrast to her peach complextion along with two dark circles that were under her eyes making her look like a ghostly raccoon as well as small in the big hospital bed that he was afraid that if he had hugged her again, she would break and fall apart, but seeing her hang in there was all he asked and prayed for her to see another day in hopes of getting that kidney as soon as possible.

"I've missed you so much, I was afraid that you would never have the time to come and see me." John felt guilty, he knew that she was telling the truth and didn't hold it against her for that and he didn't have any reason to make up an excuse either.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, I've just been working nonstop to try to come up with extra money that would really help out to get you better and out of here is all, but I always think about you no matter what time of the day or night it is, you are always on my mind."

Julie smiled knowing just how much her brother was so protective of her. Ever since they were little kids, John was always her knight in shining armor always willing to drop what he was doing to take care of her. From the day that she was born, the older boy had made it his number one priority to keep her out of harm's way no matter how big or small the situation was. She had never held anything against him and was doing his 100 percent best to get her the best care that she had rightfully deserved; after all, she deserved the world and so much more, but she had also worried about him too. Since the night he had brought her here, and made a vow that he would do everything in his will power to get her back to health, John never gave up, even if it meant losing sleep to work extra hours at the shop to make up more cash.

If only she knew what he was doing late at night...

She gave him another hug to indicate that he really needed one and decided to speak about something more happy and upbeat. "So, how are Roger, Veronica, and Ellie?"

John smiled feeling very grateful that the somber mood was uplifting. "They're doing great actually, just same ole stuff different day really, we had the Morning Rush earlier today due to Midterms nearly ending; you should've seen the amount of students and professors coming in for their pick me ups."

Julie laughed loving the stories that her brother told about the shop and its customers. It really lifted her spirits a lot. She could listen to them all day if she wanted too.

"Plus, don't say this to anybody, but Roger...is in love, apparently, he has been having a crush on a student as of late by the name of Brian May."

"Ooohh... do tell darling." She winked giving out a faux French accent which made her brother chuckle.

"He's studying to become an Astrophysicist. And he also plays guitar in some band that he's apart of, not for the life of him, Roger can remember due to him having somewhat of a poor memory." Julie laughed once again as the two siblings swapped even more stories from their lives growing up, to today that John was happy to bring his sister into a good mood. Suddenly, her stomach started to growl as the male sibling knew she was hungry; pressing the button, the nurse soon came into the room as Julie asked her if the both of them could go down into the Hospital Cafeteria for some lunch? The nurse nodded also letting her know to be careful how she would walk as well as to not take too long either. 

John paid for the food which consisted of shepherd's pie, bags of crisps, brownies and juice as he was on his way towards a table where Julie sat and they then tucked into their lunch. "It's just so boring here, on the telly most of the time is just soap operas along with Eastenders, and there is really no one around here to talk to either not to mention, they always let you know to be in bed no later than 10, it feels more like a Prison than a Hospital any day." 

John laughed. "Well, what do you expect? It is a Hospital not a Playground. They are very friendly and you do get to ask for anything that you want to eat too."

"I know, but I really do want to come out. There is this beautiful court yard out in the back, and not once did they let me out just to even see what it's like. If I know any better, I'd say that I am being trapped like an animal who thinks they can do anything they want to it.

John rolled his eyes knowing just how much his sister could be, a little more exagerrative than Ellie but she knew she would always come back down to Earth in no time. "I mean, don't you ever wish that you could have a better life John?"

What others didn't know was that he wished for that all the time. What it would be like to be somebody and doing something that he loved the most for a change instead of having to work for somebody else where he was going home at all hours of the night only to have to get up within the next few hours to start all over again. He wanted to live in a nice place, wear nice clothes that were made by different designers from around the world, travel and see new sights, see the latest films, and even get his driver's license too.

But most of all, he wanted to find somebody to love, somebody who would take the time to know him and be there with and for him every step of the way. He wanted to be loved. After lunch, they then went back to Julie's Hospital room where they even played some rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe where the teenager ended up winning a couple of matches. Pretty soon, it was now 5:30 and that meant it was now time for John to leave. The young girl became sad wishing that her brother could stay a little longer but once he told her that he had to meet someone, she then became very curious as she asked who it was. Only to get a response that it was some man that had came into the shop today and wanted to meet him at a Restaurant in a little while.

Not wanting to hold him up, she gave him one more hug and shooed him away playfully. "And John, please, take some time for yourself don't worry about me I'll be fine." John wanted to believe it so much but was afraid that if he were to turn his back on her, then she would be gone, but she assured him that she would still be here whenever he would come back to visit. He then finally nodded.

"Bye Julie, I love you..."

"I love you too John, bye and have a good evening okay?"

"I will. You too." And he soon shut the door behind him leaving Julie to hold her head down a little not wanting for anyone to see her tears missing her brother already.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving so far. Here's Chapter 6!

By the time John had gotten back to the City, it was already 6:20 in the evening once the cab driver had stopped in front of the Restaurant. Thanking him for the ride, he then got out as he drove away leaving the young brunette haired man to stare at the large building in full wonderment. Never before had he gone inside a fancy establishment where he was going to be meeting someone just to have a conversation; as a matter of fact, why in the world would a total stranger choose a place like this? in his mind, it would've been best had they met in a Coffee Shop or even in a Bookstore would've sufficed. But with a determined face, he stepped right through the doubled glass doors where he was greeted by the Host who had a warm smile planted on his face as he soon looked for the right name on the list thus guiding him towards the right table.

Having a mixture of emotions, John was feeling nervous out of all of what his feelings were as he looked around his surroundings where his head could turn witnessing the many fancy dressed patrons whom all sparkled, gleamed, and dazzled under the many large and expensive crytalized chandeliers making them look like famous celebrities within the London Area. He soon felt very out of place still dressed in his Coffee Shop uniform but because it would take up more time for him just to get back home to shower and change, he with a slight disappointed heart, decided that it would be best to keep on what he would have on.

Besides, it was just a discussion right?

Soon, they had gotten to the table where Jim smiled seeing John who pulled out his chair and was handed a menu to start the evening off on a modest and good foot. 

"Good Evening there Mr. Deacon, and thank you so much for coming right on schedule to meet me."

"The pleasure is all mine there Mr. Beach, and thank you for inviting me to come here in order to talk to you. Now, since that we're both here, I do believe that you wanted to discuss some things with me is that correct?"

Jim nodded. "Indeed. You see, just from yesterday afternoon, I was in a pub having some lunch when I saw you along with another young man having a discussion from afar; I do not mean to be of any disrespect and do not take this the wrong way possible, but I believe that how it was being said, that you seem to be struggling just to make sure that your life is moving forward but at a slow rate."

John blinked twice couldn't believe what he was hearing not even acknowledging when the waiter had put down the glass that contained his beverage. He was going to make a mental note to remind himself that when he would get the chance to see Roger, he was going to let him know to not be so quick to blurt out their private conversations in public ever again. He held his head down not wanting for the elder to look at his ashamed face knowing just how much he was right despite barely knowing him.

"I'm not going to lie, but yes, and to be honest with you, I have been having it hard as of late as well. Many months ago, my parents were killed in a car crash while they were on their way to a dinner party that was being held at a friend's house so it has been me and my little sister ever since. But now, she has been in the hospital for 4 months due to her having kidney failure and has been on the Waiting List to get a new kidney; she's all that I have and I don't want to lose her."

Jim nodded his head in full understanding. "Do you have another job by any chance?"

He didn't want to tell him his side job of being a stripper, so he decided was to embellish instead. "I work in a Department Store by going through the clothes to put on the mannequins as well as working in Customer Service too. The pay is good depending on the type of night when people come in to shop and we make a good sale."

"But you would still like to have more right?" John bit his bottom lip softly and gently. Although he hardly knew the businessman, there was something about him where he was comfortable to tell him anything that he could think of; in a way, it was like talking to his father about his troubles and would be given the advice on how he needed to start to do certain things that would help him gain his way through troubled waters.

Just then, the waiter came back with dinner for the both of them. John looked surprised to see a large plate of shrimp linguine just for him along with a basket full of breadsticks and butter plus to top it off, would be strawberry cream pie for dessert. This had really started to overwhelm him; he would've been fine with just fish and chips or just a bowl of tomato soup with cheese on toast at the side which was all that he could afford or sometimes at night, he would not eat anything at all only going to bed with a cup of tea and crackers. But this was a whole new level for him. After all, it was not every night he spent with someone whom he only met today sitting in a luxurious looking Restaurant eating fancy food that costed more than his rent.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of if that's what you're thinking, in my belief, we all want to feel independent especially when it comes onto living on our own thinking that we are unstoppable, but then our view starts to change once the important things come into mind that gives us a reality check for us to slow down to think on what we want to do in order to help and support our loved ones to make sure that they are well off while you are taking that step further to make everyone you know proud of your accomplishments."

John listened intently while chewing his food as he thought long and hard for a moment wondering where he was coming from with all of this. 

"There is definitely something special about you John, that when I came into the shop today, I could see that you have the potential to never give up and fight for your dreams. My client should really learn a thing or two from you any day."

Now the brunette was starting to get interested. "Excuse me, but did you say client?" Jim nodded.

"Yes, you see, he is a famous singer of the band known as Essence that has traveled all over performing at large venues, in Japan, Canada, and even in America. He has wowed many people of different cultures that now and again, he will often go back and visit. Why, just last month, he had went back to Japan to bring up some souvenirs to bring home with him especially some Cherry Trees that have been planted by his gardener in his backyard. To when he feels most welcomed, he will bring something that reminds him of the stay that had made him comfortable. But at times, I do worry about him, due to him having trouble trying to adjust back in settling down that he doesn't have much time to do so; especially with his current beau."

John grew confused by the minute while sipping his fruit punch drink. "Current beau?" Jim nodded now showing a grim expression from what was once a warm demeanor.

"He goes by the name of Paul Prenter to be precise, has always tagged along with him, and will get very bent out of shape whenever he sees him with somebody else; it's as if he doesn't want to share him." Now the younger male became concerned it sounded like his partner was the clingy type not willing to want to leave him alone for even a minute without thinking that he was cheating on him. He might not have met the client yet, but he was already feeling sorry for him too.

But what did have to do with anything at the moment? But he didn't want to be rude either.

"Wow, sounds to me that he's been having it hard. Hasn't he told him to back off though?"

"More than once, but he's not willing to listen. I have been telling him that he can't always start to fall in love the minute he starts to even have a slight attraction for the other. However though, the band is in need of a new Bassist. The one that they have, he's going to be quitting to move back to Edinburgh to take care of his sick Grandmother for she is elderly now and can hardly move around. I have been trying to search for a new one but luck has not been on my side, and I was wondering if you would like to join? Even if it's only for a little while. You don't have to make the choice right away, but I would really like to hear an honest answer, plus, you will be getting double the share of the profits when performing in big venues as well as a check at the end of the week after the concerts have sold out."

Grey eyes widened in the size of saucers as the fork was put down.

Him? A Bassist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will be John's answer? Find out in Part 2 of Chapter 6! Coming soon, Stay Tuned! ☺😊😉


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although it's after 4 a.m., I can't sleep, so I decided to do Chapter 7 instead of a Part two. Enjoy!

"A Bassist!?" Roger shouted over the phone once John had returned home after he got a ride home from Jim once the dinner was done as well as the bill was also paid for (courtesy of the man himself) and he had gotten a call from the Blonde to find out if everything had went okay. Once the brunette then explained to him in full detail about what had happened causing the slightly older boy to scream to the point that John literally had to move his phone away from his ear knowing full well just how loud and high Roger's voice could get.

"And what did you say?" He soon asked while John only sighed as a response.

"I told him that I would think about it. Besides, I have the Stripper job as it is, I can't afford to quit at this point since I'm getting paid almost every week. Plus, I have to go in tomorrow night to fill in for Abby who's sick with the flu. Mr. Brimstone said he would raise my salary up to £400 if I do the show for 2 hours." For a few minutes, the younger man didn't hear the Taylor male on the other end; although he couldn't see him, he knew that he was figuring out the words that he wanted to say as he was going into his Mothering Mode once again.

"John, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to back out while the iron is hot, that would be closing one door to open a new one to make it even better. With being apart of a band, you'll be able to get Julie out of the Hospital in no time at all, plus, you'll be able to get the money you need to pay your rent. I know you can do it, you still have the bass guitar that your dad had got for you a couple years back, this will be your chance to shine."

John bit his bottom lip softly as he thought for a moment realizing what Roger was trying to get into his head. This was actually the first step onto greener pastures and he would be able to rise slowly but surely. But on the other hand though, he had doubts that he couldn't get out of his mind. When he had dropped out of Uni, Mr. Brimstone had been kind enough to offer him the job and not once did he or the other employees had taken advantage of him. In a way, they were like his makeshift family and he owed them a lot.

"It's a lot to take in Rog, it's not that simple just like when you told me that you had switched your major from Denistry to Biology. This is a life changer because once I start anew, there's no going back; I need to make a wise decision about this. It might take a few days or weeks, but I also know that I can't be too long though."

Roger nodded even though he couldn't see him, he knew that he was having his back through it all and then some. "Just don't give yourself a headache. You just take your time and know what you are passionate about. And once you have the answer, then you can tell me all about it." John smiled knowing that he could always tell the other man anything that was on his mind and knew the right words to say. It was almost like they were soul mates for a reason or another, but John never thought of him that way.

"Thanks Roger, you're too good for me you know that right?" He then could hear chuckling on the other line.

"Heh, well, if I wasn't so protective of you, then we would be destined to be together, but don't worry mate, I don't see you in that way."

"Understood, well I have to get to bed, thank God I have a day off tomorrow."

"Same here, Brian told me about some Animal shelter that he's going to be working there tomorrow and asked if I would like to come and help him."

"Oh really huh? and what did you say?" John bit his lip excited to know.

"I said sure no problem, then I had taken it upon myself where we can also get some lunch afterwards."

John smiled as his eyes crinkled feeling very proud of his friend as well as being happy for him; it was about high time Roger gained some type of happiness in his life. He had been pining after the gentle curly headed giant for awhile, and now he was finally going to get his moment alone with him at last. "That's wonderful, congratulations." 

"Thanks Deaky, what about you? do you have any plans for tomorrow too?"

"I have to do some clothes shopping for the show tomorrow night, the theme will be known as Arabian Nights. Belle texted me the details on what I should wear and get. I'll have to go as an Arabian princess which will indeed pay a Hell of a lot more due to the men having a liking to those type of women."

The other end became silent for a couple of minutes before Roger spoke back up once more. "Are you sure you really want to do this? Wearing that type of costume, they'll see you as a piece of meat. Would you like for me to come with you? just for support?"

John was so touched of his friend's protective behavior that he had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Out of all the friends that he had known since moving to London, Roger became his instant friend right off the bat to the point where he became like his personal bodyguard since day 1 knowing that due to the brunette's shy, quiet, yet gentle attitude, he would be taken advantage of quickly by just being the sight of rough men and the blue eyed individual wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He nodded though he he knew the other couldn't see, then he spoken up with a yes already feeling like tomorrow night was going to come too quick for his liking already. After telling each-other good-night, John then clicked the off button on his phone and soon changed in his pajamas thus getting under the thick blanket as he then stared up at the ceiling. It would indeed change the way he looked at his perspective on his life where he could imagine on making it big one day. A Bassist was the once in a lifetime chance to turn everything around where he would be doing something that he loved and felt comfortable in and would no longer be wearing skimpy outfits to rip off in order to make money.

He definitely did have some shopping to do after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now after 11 a.m. and I just woke up to finish. Sorry if the chapter might be short, but the good stuff will happen hopefully by next chapter. See you then 😉😉


	9. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Update!! New Update!! I've been just having some ideas in my head to see how this Chapter would be formed, and a new brain spark had soon popped up; While online, I did some research on a website about the meaningful names of Belly Dancers which will be for John's next gig and I found one which would be perfect for him: Known as Zakiyyah which means Pure in Arabic seeing just how sweet and innocent he is 💝💖❤ 
> 
> NOTE: His dancer outfit will be based on Princess Jasmine's from the Disney Movie Aladdin only it will be pure white. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There will be a certain someone coming in here ☺😊😉😁

_**Where: Biba Clothing Store.**_

_ ** Time: 14:35 P.M.** _

John scanned and searched through the many clothes racks and shelves he could find within Biba, but still luck wasn't really with him at the moment. He had been looking for the perfect outfit that he could wear for tonight's show that wouldn't make him slutty but still captivating to say so the least, but all he could do was just sigh and sit on a nearby bench to rest his slightly aching feet from being at it the minute he came here. He wished Ellie was here; after all, she was the queen of fashion and was also getting a Bachelor's degree in Fashion Marketing that just by even looking at a piece of fabric, she would have an instant clear idea on what she wanted to do with it. But, along with Veronica, they were at the Shop for today and wouldn't be getting off until later on in the evening.

"Are you alright there my Dear?" A voice asked as John perked up seeing a pair of platform shoe covered feet in front of him as he looked up gazing at the face of a young man who looked to be in his early 20's sporting long ebony black hair that had went past his shoulders that made him look like an Egyptian Prince with the most deepest hazel eyes he had ever seen along with the highest cheekbones that also made him look like an almighty God.

The stranger only smirked. "Why don't you take a picture? I will last even longer where I'll be in your head for eternity." He winked causing the younger man to blush slightly pink never realizing that he had been staring the entire time as he cleared his throat. 

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to stare like that. I-I-I was just sitting here is all."

"Sitting you say? Well, I don't think sitting down is a part of a Mannequin's job or any job in here for that matter." He chuckled at his own joke causing the brunette to roll his eyes thus getting up to walk away, but the slightly shorter man wasn't going to leave him alone just yet for he wanted to stay just a little more.

"So, what is it that you are doing in here if I may ask Darling?" He asked as John only continued to walk feeling determined to find what he was looking for; but he didn't want to be rude either at the man.

"Just shopping for a new outfit is all."

"Oh, and what kind if I may ask?"

John looked down as well as the other way not wanting to discuss what he really came in here for to a total stranger whom he barely even knew no more than 10 seconds; so, he only told part of the truth by telling him that he was looking for a Belly Dancer Outfit which was for his girlfriend to wear at a Costume party in which he nodded wanting to help thus leading the way which left the younger to stare after him.

Something about him really seemed familiar he thought.

First, they went through the costumed shirt racks as the olive toned male hummed a soft but catchy tune while he surveyed the shirts only for his orbs to sparkle as he held up a white sleeveless belly dancer top that felt silky smooth to the touch that was decorated in sparkling silver jewels that looked so real. He gently handed it to John who silently gasped.

"I would say that white would be best suited for her for it brings out the color of the eyes leaving the added silver to represent the added lustful desire to the purity, oh, we must find the perfect pair of pants that goes along with it." He clapped his hands as he skipped along the aisles as John watched on making a small smile in the process realizing just how much fun he was having since the man came up towards him. Clearly, it looked like he knew a lot about fashion just by taking the time to go through the racks and shelves properly and making up some critiques as he was going along.

Finally, he soon dragged him toward the jewelry cases where he eyed the sparkling bracelets, necklaces, and rings that decorated the mannequin wrists and fingers. A young blonde haired sales woman soon brought out a collection of the finest jewelry anyone has ever laid eyes on. Silver, gold, along with other colors that added within to incorporate, shined brightly as the Persian scanned them carefully and pretty soon he stopped by picking up a pair of silver white bangles along with a pair of silver earrings as he then held them up towards the young pale toned man who eyed them adoringly knowing that the outfit was completed. He smiled knowing just how happy he had made him by becoming a great big assistance and they soon walked away to go checkout.

Everything soon came up to a little over £200 pounds which shocked him a bit. He didn't think the little stuff that he had gotten would come up a little much. The older male soon held out his hand thus taking out his wallet which held in his credit card as he soon swiped it to pay for the merchandise. John was surprised couldn't believe what he had witnessed; never before he saw someone offering to pay for his stuff for him! The Persian soon blew a kiss and a wink as he left the checkout counter handing the bag to the young adult who took it gratefully as he got another good look at him.

_"He's so handsome, and so very helpful, if it weren't for him, I would still be in here. He's just like Ellie only He's twice as good in knowing what clothes go with what, I wonder if he's a Fashsion Designer or something..." _John thought as they made their way out of the store.

"Thank you so much for helping me in there, if it weren't for you, I just wouldn't know what to do at this point, and I hope I didn't take up too much of your time knowing that you might have things to do."

The elder smiled. "Not at all Darling, let's just say that we happened to see one another at the right time." And he took out his shaded sunglasses seeing that the Sun's rays were very intense. "Well, I am famished, I think a nice lunch is in order, what do you say, would a lovely young man like to accompany me?" Now John was very shocked; being invited to lunch by a stranger whom he had never met before? What in the world was the day getting into? but he didn't doubt that he was hungry since he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He then nodded as they soon walked to a little cafe where he said that he had frequented often.

The little jingle of the bell got the waitress's attention as she soon smiled realizing that it was one of her favorite customer's. "Freddie! Back again I see?"

"Matilda darling," He soon gave her kisses on each cheek as John watched their exchange assuming in his mind that they have known each other for awhile. 

"And who is this adorable little bean?" John blushed brightly, adorable? has that always been a favorite word for some people whenever he would approach them? Although he couldn't blame them for referring him to that due to him having a feminine body shape as well as having the face of a child, but he was 19 going on 20 for Christ's sake! but he didn't want to be impolite or disrespectful so he stuck out his hand.

"I'm John Richard Deacon, and it's nice to meet you there mam." The waitress smiled shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you John, and please don't call me mam, it makes feel old but call me Matilda or Mattie whatever makes you feel comfortable. Is this your first time here?"

"Uh...yeah, I've never been in here before."

The man, now known as Freddie, gasped dramatically and fanned himself playfully while Mat tried to hold in her laughter. "You've never been in here? darling, you are surely missing out! Matilda, can you get him a menu?" Nodding, she took one out for him to hold as he thanked her and then started to scan the delicacies only for his eyes to widen in shock. Everything was so expensive! He couldn't afford any of this; he would've been fine with going to the Pub and get something that was a lot cheaper, but the food here costed a little bit more than the clothes over at Biba. 

"Um...do you have something that is a little cheaper perhaps?" He asked as she then asked for the menu back and looked it over herself seeing the tuna melt and vanilla milkshake. Discussing that with him, he agreed that he would have it and she left to go make it right away. "Hey, I haven't seen you order anything." 

"That's because I come here so often, She already knows what I enjoy." He winked as John left to go get a table that was right near the window soon setting the shopping bag down while Freddie followed him taking a seat himself. 

There was silence as there was only the both of them here. John, once again, got a good look at the olive toned man right in front of him who was looking outside seeing cars and people passing. What really caught his attention were the many rings that he had wrapped around his slender fingers in which the nails were colored in black nail varnish while the other hand stayed bare. Freddie soon turned his attention back towards him who quickly looked the other way blushing like a hot cherry as he smiled.

"Like what you see darling?" He winked.

"So, what were you doing in a store like Biba anyway? I have never seen you around here before." John asked quickly changing the subject in fear that he would embarrass himself if he were to look at the man's beauty even more. 

"Oh well, my friend, who is known as Mary, works there and I had gone to visit her since I haven't in awhile due to touring." That quickly got John's attention remembering what Jim had said about his client-and the said client was right here in front of him! but he didn want to blurt it out. He had a way of dealing with new people with his upbringing of being modest and humble; he really didn't care about the celebrity life, he just saw them as regular people.

"Oh really? I bet you must have so much to do and think about that you really don't get much time for yourself." Freddie nodded and sighed.

"Yes well, it is what it is I suppose, but I do get to meet new people in any country where I'm needed to perform. I'm the lead singer of Essence." John nodded feeling his heart beat slowly but surely but he also cleared his throat not wanting to give himself the satisfaction that he was indeed talking to a celebrity up close and personal.

"So what about you dear, any interesting thing about you that I would like to know?" He smiled warmly and lovingly towards him who fidgeted in his seat. To be honest, there wasn't really much about him that was interesting; but what could he say? That he was born on August 19th, 1951, his parents died in a car accident, and he had a little sister who was in hospice care and the only way to get her better was by being a stripper by stripping down to his bare areas for older men to drool and wolf whistle over? oh yeah, that was really interesting indeed, but he didn't want to tell him that right now for he had only met him a half hour ago. Finally, the food came as Matilda came with it in a large round tray giving Freddie his food which consisted of a meat pie, a salad, and a bag of crisps and a glass of pink lemonade while John already got his order.

"I say we make a toast." Freddie said as he held up his glass high in the air.

"For what though?" John asked as the other thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head.

"For meeting each-other, and having a nice lunch too." John rolled his eyes but gave a small smile in return as he also held up his glass and they clanked while drinking their beverages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING: Freddie Mercury!!!


	10. Chapter 8. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Update Coming your way, Chapter 8. Part 2. Enjoy! 
> 
> Special thanks to @Queenfan for loving this story so far! There will be more Chapters to come! 😉😁

John sat silently as he was looking at the passing scenery in front of him within the back of Freddie's red 1970 Ford Capri. Once their lunch had been over, and John was about to leave, the said singer offered to take him home, but the brunette told him that he didn't mind taking a cab; not wanting for the younger man to leave him just yet, Freddie had insisted and with some hesitation along with a sigh, John soon gave in as the older male then got on the phone with his personal driver by the name of Terry to come pick them up. And so, there they were within the back of the said automobile in pure silence.

Freddie studied John just by looking at him without the young adult boy noticing as he soon hummed nonchalantly and tapped his finger to kill a little time. "I like your humming there Darling, please tell me, do you sing by any chance?" He asked as John turned towards him and shook his head slowly.

"No. I can't sing at all; not even to carry a tune or note as high as I can ever try. But, I can dance for it is my favorite thing to do besides playing my bass guitar." Brown eyes soon lit up and sparkled.

"Really?" John nodded shyly while he twiddled his fingers.

"Yes, I've been playing since I was teenager."

"Were you ever in a band of any kind?"

He then shook his head once more. "No, I just did it as a little hobby is all. It depended on the mood I was in; whenever I was happy, I would play until my fingers would get blistered, but now, It's been in my closet due to...unfortunate circumstances." Freddie got confused.

"What do you mean by that Darling?"

The younger male looked down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. He didn't want to tell him his whole life story, especially the part of him being a stripper just to survive. What would he think of him at this point? and furthermore, why was he caring all of a sudden about telling him the full truth? It's not like he was going to see him again anyway; he was sure that the singer had better things to do with his life instead of listening to his struggles.

Besides, who would want to be with a stripper anyway?

"Mr. Deacon, we have arrived." Terry announced as they reached the flats. John nodded his attention on Freddie. 

"Well, this is where I get off. Thanks for everything for today, it was nice." Freddie gained a warm smile while he hid his teeth in a way where they would be seen as they shook hands and stared at each other for a couple more minutes before the brunette opened the door and got out closing it gently. As he got to his front door, he heard the honking of the car horn as Freddie waved and he did the same seeing the vehicle driving slowly down the streets until it couldn't be seen anymore. He sighed thus going inside and taking a breather.

What in the Hell had just happened? Just earlier today, he was having a normal morning eating breakfast, and taking the tube to go to Biba, get an outfit, and come back home only for his downtime plans to be interrupted by a famous singer whom he didn't know, had a nice lunch with, plus even had the decency to bring him back here where he could've been assertive enough to say no to and take a cab back.

It was like he had went on a high and was floating feeling as if his life was sucked out of him until he heard his phone ring which brought him back down to reality. Checking to see who it was, only to see that it was Roger, he soon answered it only for the other to ask him if he was alright noticing his slight stutter when he spoke.

"Yes Rog, believe me, I'm fine really. I-well...I met somebody today while I was over at the clothing store."

"Really? Who was it?" He asked. John took a deep breath wondering if this was the right time to tell him that he met a celebrity.

"I-I-I met somebody...famous..."

"Seriously? Who? David Bowie? One of the Beatles? Or Elton John?" John giggled knowing how much the blonde was a fan of those musicians; he would listen to their music for hours on end despite the many noise complaints from neighbors but he wouldn't give a damn.

"No, none of those, it was...have you ever heard of somebody by the name of Freddie Mercury?" After the name flew through the younger individual's lips, there was silence on the other end, and pretty soon, a loud falsetto scream was heard where he literally had the take the phone away from his ear.

"No fucking way!!! You actually met Freddie Fucking Mercury!?!? Mate, he is not just somebody famous, He's a celebrity where he is well known all over the world!! Did you get his autograph?" 

"Uh no...I didn't...wait, you mean you've heard about him?" 

"Of course, he has an Instagram Page, Twitter, even Facebook, I follow him all over Social Media." John sweat-dropped who knew that Roger was a die hard fan of said singer? Knowing him, he must have had all of his posters taped on his bedroom wall.

"Sounds to me that you would do anything even take off your own underwear just to get him to sign it on where you would never wash it again."

"Hey! I resent that! Unless he has a permanent marker that is." He soon rolled his eyes knowing that the blue eyed man couldn't see but he mentally knew that he winked as well. He then chuckled knowing just how much Rog felt about celebrities of any kind especially musicians where he would do anything to be apart of a band even if could be a roadie just to watch them perform, he would definitely do that.

"So, how was your afternoon date with Brian?" John smirked as he changed the subject knowing that Roger wouldn't shut up about the famous ebony haired man anytime soon, and with mentioning his crush, he instantly and (thankfully) did telling him that he enjoyed the shelter with him playing with the baby animals especially the little hedgehogs were his favorite out of them all.

"And it wasn't a date okay? It was only an outing to be exact. But I should say the same thing about the both of you." John sighed once more.

"He had only helped me get the outfit that's all, and afterwards, we went out for lunch at a nice cafe where he and the owner even know one another."

"Oh Good God, John, do you realize what you have just done? If you understand anything about celebrities, is that the paparazzi will get wind of it and start taking as many pictures just to make some quick cash if one ever spotted you two together."

Rog, I assure you, it was absolutely not like that, I was planning to come back here from Biba but he had insisted for us to go and eat and I was going to take a cab home, when he offered to bring me to the flat."

"Wow, a true gentleman indeed. Well look, just be careful okay? After all, it might be only a matter of time before a magazine cover might have both you and him in every supermarket."

John sighed while running a hand into his hair. "Honestly, it won't be like that, because I know I'll never see him again. He's a world famous singer and I'm just a stripper, there's no way that I'll ever bump into him again. I gotta go." And he clicked off the mobile device and sat down seeing that he only had until 7:00 to get ready to leave for the club as he went into his bathroom to bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be up soon, It's almost 5 a.m. here. Good Morning!


	11. Chapter 8. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update you say? Well get ready for the Final Part!

Later that evening, John, along with Roger arrived at the Strip Club a little earlier than expected for the younger boy had to get ready. Within the large dressing room, women between the ages of their late teens to early and mid twenties surrounded themselves in getting prepared getting their clothes, makeup, and hair all set up. John, who was now in his belly dancer costume, looked into the mirror and sighed. Another night, another pound to be made; he just didn't know how much longer he could hold on without wanting to throw in the towel, but all he could see in his reflection was Julie in her hospital bed looking very weak and shook that thought out of his head.

One of the strippers, by the name of Cherry, lightly but gently placed her hand on his shoulder as he then looked into her ebony black eyes as her strawberry red colored hair stood out under the light. "Having second thoughts about doing the show huh?" She asked while he looked away from her.

"It has to be done one way or another, I can't screw this up. If I'm lucky enough, maybe I might get extra for tonight." He smiled weakly as she did the same, but she could tell just by looking into his eyes that the stress was really coming down on him as she found a nearby chair and sat down. Out of all the strippers that he was friends with, Cherry had taken on her parental role towards him quite seriously as she looked at him as if he was her own son despite being the same age as Roger and having a goth like exterior, she was a total sweetheart and would definitely kick arse if someone were to look at him strangely.

"John, I may have been in this business since I was 17 once I had dropped out of High school, and you might think I'm clueless, but I know when there's something going on inside of your head that you don't want to talk about; so It's best that you start speaking right now that way I can be able to help." 

She then got behind him and started to fix his hair as she got out out a hairbrush and comb. John sighed once more. "It's just everything that's really getting next to me at this moment, working here at night, working at the Java Drop, making sure Julie gets better, even having to try to make more money to pay my rent that has been way over due. I'm trying my best to hold onto any type of miracle that comes my way, but the downside is that I'm only one person, and it feels like I'm not reaching far in my life either."

Cherry hummed and nodded letting the younger brunette know that she was still listening to him as she was making sure to clip the ends of his long hair as well as tying it tight enough for it to be put into the stocking cap. 

"You don't have to say no more honey, I know exactly what you're going through because I've been there and back especially now that my grandmother is suffering from a brain tumor. You see, we all want to become something special in life when it comes onto making everyone that we love near and dear the most proud of our achievements and accomplishments that we strive to become better thinking we got this, but at times, we all want more, we want a better life than what we grew up with."

John nodded understanding every word that she was saying. There were times he wanted more wished for better things a better life even. It was the same thing that Julie had asked him when they were in the cafeteria yesterday. He then remembered the encounter with Jim, their conversation at the Restaurant about him being the new Bassist for the band that Freddie was the singer of, plus the said lead vocalist accompanying him during the shopping expedition and having lunch together. He blushed and soon found his head onto the wood table while Cherry looked at him in confusion wondering what seemed to bother him this time.

"I also met somebody earlier today while I was at Biba looking for the outfit. Now please, promise me you won't start shouting for anyone else to hear?" Cherry's confusion only grew a little more, but nevertheless, she listened as the Deacon male looked around and calmed his beating heart as the pair of dark hazel eyes only came into his mind. "Have you ever heard of the band known as Essence?"

"Yeah, from what I heard, they're well known often playing in large venues especially clubs of all kind. Why you ask? Did you happen to meet one of them?"

"Well, I met the...lead singer...Freddie Mercury...He helped me to get the costume for the performance."

"No way, shut up! Really?" John nodded shyly and looked down hoping she wouldn't witness the blush that was growing on his face. At least she wasn't loud like Roger. "Sweetie, now that was a once in a lifetime opportunity moment. What did he look like? Was he handsome?" 

John looked anywhere but her face looking bashful. "Yes...He was... And he was so helpful that it was like he was like a fashion designer that he knew exactly what to get. Then, we had lunch at a very nice cafe." 

"Wow, sounds to me that you must have had an eventful day." Cherry smiled feeling very happy for her friend as he nodded. "Did he also have a nice arse?" John smacked her arm playfully but the blush never left his cheeks knowing deep down, he couldn't get out how the way the white bell bottoms hugged his assets of his head feeling himself swoon while Cherry on the other hand, fanned herself to stop that image from slowly coming in.

"But, I know I'll never see him again. He is very famous that he must have a lot of fans to see everyday. We would never work out; we both come from different worlds, that who would want to go out with a stripper anyway? He can get anyone he wants, Hell, right now, he already has a boyfriend." The red haired female looked concerned.

"Honey, don't ever put yourself down like that, you are attractive in your own way that you always have those men out there eating out of the palm of your hand. But, at the end of the day, you are still beautiful no doubt about it; you don't have to be anybody else to get attention, just be John Richard Deacon, a smart kind young man who always puts others before himself and is very loving and patient towards everybody he meets; you are your own natural beauty and if anyone doesn't appreciate you, then fuck them because they are the ones that are missing out. You also hold that pure innocence where it is very sweet; you are not like the rest of us, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were someone special in my eyes."

"If anyone deserves to have a good life, It's you, you deserve so much and then some." John smiled weakly thus giving her a hug and holding back his sniffles. Suddenly, the door opened as Mr. Brimstone and Roger came walking through to let them know that the show would be starting in five minutes as Cherry soon finished with his makeup as well as drawing on the most exotic lines that would go with his eye liner and eye shadow. His lips were painted crimson red to give him a more tempted and lustful feel while a black wig that was in the form of a tribal hairstyle was gently placed on top of his head.

"Well, how do I look?" John asked shyly as the three individuals looked on in amazement.

"I'd say that if there was a time machine, you could go back in time to the real Arabian Nights and show those dancers a thing or two about real dancing especially to turn the princes on." Cherry winked causing Roger to look at her like she was crazy but he smiled giving him a thumbs up for approval while the youngest man blushed he then put on the silver bangles around his wrists and naked ankles. The club owner slowly walked towards him opening a wooden box that contained a nicely designed hip scarf, a mouth veil, and a head dress that was showered in silver coin like medallions.

"Oh Mr. Brimstone, they're beautiful, thank you so very much." John smiled genuinely towards the man that was like a father towards him as he gently took the box out of his hands and gave him a hug. The blonde moved the purple curtain as he looked on into the crowd that was a packed house indeed. He squinted his eyes as he looked towards the upper corner spotting a couple of men that were about to take to their seats. One of them had brunette hair along with a mustache while the other had an olive skinned tone where he looked very exotic along with long black hair that went past his shoulders.

Roger paled as he soon recognized who it was! He then ran back towards the small group as he announced that Freddie was in the audience. John's eyes widened in the form of saucers couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What!? oh my God...what if he recognizes me? What if I mess up? What if-"

"John, breathe honey, that's it, breathe. Deep breaths, in and out." Cherry calmly instructed as he did what he was told going slow and memorizing her breathing pattern. He did feel a little better, but deep down, he was paranoid with fears. Freddie Mercury, the lead vocalist of Essence, was here inside of this Strip Club! Although to anyone felt like a dream come true, in his opinion, it was like a nightmare for he didn't tell him the truth, only lying to save himself by saying the outfit was for an imaginary girlfriend of his.

How in the world was he going to get right through the night? He knew he should've called in sick when he had the chance, but it was too late to turn back now. 

_"Remember, do it for Julie, do it for Julie."_ He chanted in his mind until Roger told him was to go out there, and be the most exotic yet intriguing bitch the men had ever laid eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 will be in soon. 😉✌


	12. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, The Dance begins...😉😘😘💖💖💖

_Freddie's POV._

_ I sighed and crossed my arms as Paul had unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over in my direction as he gave me a look of confusion. "Something wrong love?" He asked as he was about to place his hand on my thigh but I soon stopped him. I just didn't see why we had to spend our anniversary in a shoddy strip joint, when we could've stayed home and watch a film on tv; but he always had to have the last word into everything I would either suggest or recommend._

_ "Why did we come here anyway? Why couldn't we just stay home instead? Besides, the outside looks like shit compared to the other clubs we have been to." Paul rolled his eyes._

_ "You're over thinking Fred, don't ever shoot down a place because of its poor quality, and don't judge a book by its cover, I'm pretty sure the inside might be 10 times better. Now come on, stop your whining, and follow me, you will have the best night of your life. You'll see." He winked making me sigh once more, sometimes I look back and wonder if Paul was ever the man for me making me sit back and go back to last year when we had first met for when we were both finishing our studies; I was studying Graphic Arts and Design along with Fashion, while he was studying Business Management. It felt like love at first sight when we had seen each-other during lunch one day when he had offered me a seat over at his table and the rest was history._

_ Since then, we had became inseparable, so inseparable, that we didn't want to leave each-other's side, or more of him didn't want to leave me. There were days that he could be so sweet and charming, while there were others where he could be like a complete bitch who would get her period to the point if he would ever see me talking to some guy, he would give them the death glare and pull me closer to him where it would be somewhat uncomfortable but I could never deny him anything if he ever wanted something. So, here we were celebrating our one year meeting._

_ At a Strip Club. A fucking Strip Club!!_

_ But that was him for you, he always wanted to have a taste of the good life by dragging me to bars, clubs of different kinds, and dance floors. Never had he asked me what I wanted; it was always his way or the high way. I kept a steady pace right behind him clearly not in the mood for any of this but it was only going to be for tonight. One night and nothing more._

_ "Freddie come on! Let's go! the show is about to start any minute now!" I rolled my eyes once again not even in the mood to speak as he opened the door for me stopping in front of the large board that read Arabian Nights in bold Edwardian style text._

_ "Hmmm...that does sounds very intriguing, don't you think love?" Paul asked as I only yawned not bothering to answer him as he only rolled his eyes and we continued our walk getting some not bad seats and sat down waiting for the "show of the century" to grace us with our presence. Soon, the lights dimmed down slowly for dramatic effect as every man young and old alike, started to clap loudly like they had never done so before. _

_ "Gentlemen, Welcome to Litte Darlings, where the fun has just begun and you will never go back home with a normal mind again. For tonight, take a wild journey to the Arabian Nights where you will see the most hottest princes, genies, and last but not least, the exotic belly dancers that will make you sweat beyond belief, so please, kick back, and relax, for we have the most precious jewel in the rough: Zakiyyah!!" And the curtain opened revealing to be the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen._

_ The music started to play in the most slow and sexy piece that I have ever heard to date for the dancer was clad in the most pure white outfit that I had laid eyes on. The jewels sparkled beyond recognition as she danced erotically that made my pants feel tight like the men were under the most lustful spell. Her body was all the right angles as she twirled around the silver bangles on both her wrists and bare ankles jingled and jangled causing me to bite my bottom lip gently as she acrobatted her way over towards me as I blushed; luckily, the room was dark where she couldn't see how red my face was while she moved her hips. Her face was covered by a mouth veil but the eyes spoke volumes of different types of emotions that uncovered many untold stories that I wanted to know enough to reveal the mystery as a hand soft patted my cheek and gave me a butterfly kiss on it as well as I blinked repeatedly to know this was what had happened..._

_ Paul crossed his arms in disapproval but for once, I didn't care. I had gotten a kiss from the most exotic yet pure treasure that ignited a flame within me that I didn't know what to do at this point. An eye winked at me as she slid down the pole in the most sultry way anyone could imagine giving out the most voluptuous gaze towards the crowd which by now I know had turned into putty, some drooled, some had masturbated to see the arse shake that I couldn't hold back that I wanted to know what it would feel like under my hand and give it the most hottest smack just to see or feel it jiggle under my touch._

_ I was captivated by the unknown creature who had turned me into a puddle of butter, that I wanted more, but I couldn't...I was with Paul and he was the love of my life...but I couldn't get her out of my head that I wanted to see her again..._

_ And I was going to do all that I could to see her at the end of the show. I was going to keep coming back with or without Paul by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming: Paul F*cking Prenter, the Goldigger I mean Manager. Assholelish Prick...😡😡 This time, I did Freddie POV so sorry if this Chapter might be short. It looks like that dear Freddie has the hots for a certain belly dancer 😉😉


	13. Chapter 10

Soon, the show was over leaving the male patrons to get up and leave to go back to their respectful homes. Freddie was still in his self induced trance as Paul snapped him back to reality by poking him on his cheek asking him multiple times if he was alright only to get a nod of the head as a response. "I'm going to go warm up the car, are you coming?" He asked as he then got up about to head out but the parsi told him that he had to go to the loo to tinkle. Rolling his eyes, he soon left but also told him not to stay too long either which only left the singer to roll his own eyes this time. The real reasoning was that he didn't really have to use the bathroom at all, all he wanted to do at that point was to find that mysterious yet graceful and elegant woman and congratulate her for a swell but very enticing performance.

Back within the confines of the Dressing room, all of the women, Roger, and even Mr. Brimstone clapped and cheered for John for doing so well, that they had decided was to make it a celebration night. The brunette only shook his head as he only panted for air after all of the excessive dancing that had taken a toll on his body as well as his feet. The owner had definitely promised that he was going to make up a check for not only £400, but £500 would definitely be his reward. John smiled but it soon faltered when he had heard the door being knocked.

Cherry, who was closer, asked who it was only for them to say that it was the one and only Freddie Mercury wishing to only say hello which had only made John's eyes widen in size as saucers as he soon started to sweat as Roger told him to remain calm. Luckily, he still had on the wig, but then he would be able to somewhat recognize him so he had put on back the mouth veil and checked himself in the large mirror hoping that there wasn't anything out of place about the outfit as he took a deep breath and nodded to indicate that he was going to head out and meet him there.

Once the door opened, Freddie smiled warmly leaving his dark eyes to twinkle as John tried to strike up a sexy pose that would make him feel comfortable which only made him blush slightly. Luckily, the veil was keeping him well-hidden where the olive toned man wouldn't see a thing. 

"Hello there kind Sir, and what may I ask are you doing here?" He asked in the most feminine voice he could muster. He would have to thank Leslie later for tutoring him in those voice changing lessons. Soon, the next thing he knew was that his hand was being taken in the most delicate way he had ever imagined as it was planted with the most sweetest kiss anyone could ever think of; he had to calm his beating heart as the veil did an excellent job of keeping his mouth from widening in surprise. Never has anyone done such a sweet gesture like this towards him; although, the only thing he could remember was when Chris would kiss him on the cheek when they would come back home from a little date night. It would only be in a friendship sort of way, however, this was filled with true passion.

He really had to mentally stop himself from swooning or else he would burst.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you there Darling, allow me to introduce myself: I am Freddie Mercury, known as The lead singer of the band known as Essence, and might I say that you have really done such an outstanding performance tonight. I could not afford to take my eyes off you for you are a beautiful diamond in the rough indeed."

Now John really had to calm his beating heart down. If he was in a black and white cartoon, it would have bursted out at this point right now.

"Pleasure is all mine many thanks to you, I am known as Zakiyyah, and it is a great honor to meet you." John mentally giggled, he would never get tired of this.

For a few minutes, Freddie only stared at him noticing how beautiful his grey eyes shined underneath the pale lights that even specks of green could be seen also. He then cleared his throat realizing that he had been staring for a little far too long in his opinion afraid that he would scare him away. 

"Yes well, it has been such an honor to meet you, and I do hope to see you real sooner than you think it will be." He soon gave a wink leaving the disguised young man looking away bashfully. "And once again, magnificent show, and I definitely did like the kiss that you gave me as a gift." He winked once again and just like magic, brought out a single red rose holding it up in front of him who silently gasped and took it gently like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I can't wait to see you again real soon dear." And he gave him a kiss on the cheek and left leaving John to stand there touching his face and he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this Chapter might be short, but I have things to do around the house and hopefully, I might update tomorrow night. Thank you!!


	14. Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read my latest note.

Hey Guys, Chocolatelover94 here, sorry, this isn't a Chapter Update (Which I had promised to give to you all), My Dad has the flu and me and my Mom both got it. Plus, I'm also finishing up a school paper that I'm going to turn in by tonight so I am sorry to disappoint everybody on here. 

I promise, I will do all that I can in order to give out the latest update as soon as possible. Ciao!! And Happy Holidays!! 🎄🎄


	15. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, but enjoy Chapter 11, may be crappy, but I'll do my best.

"Seriously!? He actually kissed you!?" Roger exclaimed as he drove both John and Cherry home while the other women had enough cab fare to ride alone or with each other. The brunette was still blushing while touching his cheek as the red head could only smile. 

"It's not that big of a deal Rog, and furthermore, it was only on the cheek, not the lips; he didn't recognize me which was very close, if he knew that was me, I would never be able to live it down." He soon sighed thus resting his head against the head rest. Cherry then put her hand on top of his which was warm to the touch which was what he definitely needed at the moment.

"Honey, don't ever doubt for one minute that you're not beautiful or likeable. All you have to do is just tell him the truth; and he will still like you for who you really are. And if he can't see the real you underneath all of that getup, then fuck him." John sweat-dropped but on the other hand, she did make a point. If Freddie couldn't see the real him, then what was the point anyway? but he just couldn't help the way he looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire universe. The way how his eyes sparkled in delight, and the way he held his cheek so gently and protectively to make sure he would never hurt him.

John had made a valid vow that he would never fall in love again after the whole Chris incident, but he just couldn't help it, he was indeed falling in love with the singer. But he didn't want to dive in too deep though. Finally, they had pulled up towards Cherry's flat where she had thanked Roger for the ride and said goodbye to both men as they waited for her to go inside.

Meanwhile over at the Garden Lodge Mansion, Freddie and Phoebe were having a chat over chocolate chip biscuits and earl grey. Freddie was just bursting to his good friend about the exotic but beautiful dancer whom he had the courage to talk to. The mustachioed man grinned from ear to ear happy to see and hear that his employer had a great time out tonight. Secretly, he always found Freddie's taste in men to be rather peculiar especially once he had gotten together with Paul. Out of all them, Paul was definitely on the top of the list; Phoebe had desperately tried time and time again to get Freddie to see that the Irishman was no good for him and that he was just using him for his money and to also live in the limelight, but of course, the olive toned man was as stubborn as a jackass especially when it came on to relationships.

Especially abusive ones.

"But earlier today while I was visiting Mary over at Biba, I met this adorable young man, you should've been there to see him up close Phoebe, he looked so cute! although he was shy and somewhat quiet, but I could just stare at him all day." Phoebe chuckled while finishing his tea and brought his and Freddie's cups over to the sink to get them washed.

"You better not let Paul hear you say that, or else he will think that you're cheating behind his back."

The singer soon rolled his eyes but then sighed as a response knowing that he was right. He had Paul, and he was very happy with their relationship, but in the back of his mind, he just couldn't stop thinking about the long hair brunette man and his sweet little features that made him unique. He just had to see him again, he just had too.

"You know Freddie, there are a lot of good men out there who are very willing to show what true love is all about, but my question to you is why Paul?"

Freddie sighed once again knowing that question was going to pop either sooner or later but what could he say really? that Paul was a manipulator and that he was the one making all the decisions even though the front man immensely hated it when he would speak up for him and not give him a chance to give out his own opinion once in awhile? But then, he had just remembered that when he was helping John pick out the outfit earlier, he said that it was for his girlfriend to wear at a Costume party making his mood starting to turn a little sour.

He thought that he had his chance with him but he didn't want to break them apart due to his selfishness of wanting to get closer to the younger man; but you know what they would always say, easy come, easy go. But no doubt, he would see him again and this time, he would take the time to get to know him a little better.

As friends.


	16. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! 🎄🎄🎄

The rest of the week went by in a flash leaving the weekend to come into full swing. Later on that same night, all of the London Citizens were all waiting in line to get into the The Black Crow Night Club as the Bouncer was looking at his list and nodded his head indicating for them to go on ahead and have fun. Roger, John, Veronica, and Ellie whom were all dressed up, stood in line as they all chatted amongst themselves; but what the blonde was really talking about was the brunette's encounter with Freddie as well as thinking about being his new Bassist.

"Are you kidding me!? He wants you to be apart of the band for real?" Asked Ellie as she couldn't believe that her friend met a celebrity while John just looked undeterred.

"Well, he didn't exactly say, but his Manager did tell me about when he had invited me over to the Restaurant to have dinner with him from the other night. I said I would think about it though."

"Well, you better think fast real soon and your final decision needs to be genuine once and for all; if you really want Julie out of that Hospital, then you know what you have to do in order to save her. Who knows how much time she might have left." Roger gave Ronnie a deathly glare as in to tell her to shut up for the younger male didn't need to hear that right now not when he had so much going on inside of his head at the moment. She then gave an apologetic look as well as saying she was sorry.

"Well, if he really wants you to be apart of the band, he needs to have a contract for you to sign that there is an agreement between the two of you and the band themselves."

"Rog, it's just me being the Bassist, it's not like I have to sign a marriage contract." John sweat-dropped and blushed realizing what he had just said as the line finally started moving and the Bouncer checked their names on the list and they were free to go inside.

"Have fun" He said giving a slight smile.

Within the club, lots of people were on the dance floor getting down like there was no tomorrow coming. Loud music boomed and vibrated leaving the strobe lights to change colors every so often creating rainbow hues all over the patrons. 

"Hey John, we're going to go dance, would you like to join us?" Ellie asked as he politely shook his head saying that he was going to grab a drink over at the Bar and that he join them soon.

"Alright, but we'll be right over there where you'll be able to see us. If anyone gives you Hell, don't hesitate to yell out okay mate?" Roger said as the other male nodded thus taking a seat over by the counter where the Bartender was busy at work preparing a beverage for a young woman who he was likely impressing with his drink making skills.

"Here you go my lady, one Tequila on the house, enjoy." He winked causing her to giggle and blush as she took a sip. "And what can I get you for tonight Sir?"

"Just a beer please?" John asked as the other man nodded and started to wipe his glass clean and filled it up with the froth coming up to the brim as it was also nice and cold to the touch. Thanking him, he then proceeded to take light sips not feeling in the mood to get drunk tonight for he needed to stay on high alert just in case something out of the ordinary would happen. He could still see Roger and the girls dancing and having a great time which made him smile; he had been so caught up with doing all that he could to stay on top lately that he had forgotten about having fun and just letting loose for a little bit, but then he had also remembered Julie's words about thinking about himself for a change and not to worry about her for she was going to be fine no matter what.

And so, he joined within the group and showed them a thing or two about really dancing until one would drop; he wasn't called Disco Deaky for nothing mind you. Everyone clapped, cheered, even whistled to witness the usual shy, quiet guy letting his true colors show as he just couldn't stop. Roger and the young women cheered him on as he spun Veronica around and lifted her up followed by Ellie as they danced side by side to see who would out dance the other.

Suddenly, the music stopped, as well as the lights changing from rainbow to ordinary leaving patrons all around to wonder what was going on but their answers were soon about to be answered when 4 silhouettes soon appeared out of nowhere on stage the lights soon revealed:

Essence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming up soon, Hope you all enjoyed your holidays no matter how you celebrated, I'm sure they were still special 😊💖💝


	17. Chapter 12. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real magic begins 😉😉😉

The silhouetted figure soon revealed themself to be none other than Freddie Mercury who walked slowly but surely towards the Mic stand. The crowd had went wild chanting the band's name as the guitar soon starting to play; Roger silently gasped seeing that it was Brian who was the one starting up followed by the bass, then the drums. 

"Hello Lovelies! We're Essence! Coming to you all tonight to knock your socks off!" Loud screaming was heard throughout the entire club as everything soon happened in slow motion. Freddie's singing had lit up the entire stage as everybody cheered, sang along, stomped and clapped their hands to the music. John on the other hand though, felt like he was in a self induced trance as he watched the front man moving sensually shaking his body in all the right angles. He licked his dry lips and his grey eyes twinkled as they followed him around; even at one point, he swore he saw the Parisian only having eyes for him as he soon gave him a little wink and grin as he continued to put on the show.

He felt like he was the only one within the room as everywhere became a blur to him and screams became muffled as he tried to calm his beating heart down. The man up top, was the same man whom he had met who assisted him with his outfit choice, who had taken him out to lunch, was putting him underneath his spell; he was returning the favor for what John had done to him back at the Strip Club.

Finally, the show was over and the entire crowd cheered once again for Essence as they soon got back to their dancing.

"Damn! They were on fire up there! Especially Freddie, he's so dreamy...don't You think John?" Ellie asked as she had to fan herself from screaming so much due to her being a die hard fan of him. John could only nod and blush brightly as he went to the Bar once again to get a glass of water this time. He could blame it on the scorching heat inside despite the atmosphere feeling like it was already Wintertime. Speaking of the atmosphere, he needed some air anyway as he finished his drink and left a tip for the Bartender soon finding his way outside.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the autumn wind gently blew his auburn hair slightly. He needed this, he needed to have some peace in mind once the show was completed. John was never one for clubs due to the amount of people that would come in and shimmy their bodies on each other causing the place to be fully heated; sweat would cascade down as they would throw their heads back getting into the groove and hips would gyrate which reminded him of a certain someone doing the exact same thing causing him to blush rather pink as he tried to even out his breathing.

Suddenly, he could hear someone faintly calling out his name as he was on his guard in an instant trying hard to not want to have the urge to run back into the club to be with the others. He could make out the person having blonde hair tied into a shoulder length ponytail. 

"Chris?" John silently gasped as he could see the tall boy properly. The young man looked like he had been drinking for a good while now. His hair looked dishelved as well as his eyes that looked bloodshot while sweat was pouring down his face. 

"John?.....is that...you?" He slurred his words looking like he was about to pass out at any given moment now.

"Chris!" John soon ran over towards him before he could fall down to the ground. "What on Earth are you doing out here?" He then sniffed his breath. "And have you been drinking too? Chris, you never drink, what is the meaning of this?"

"Please...John....Please take me back....I-I-I have been thinking it over...about us...And I do want you back as my boyfriend....please....plea..." And he soon fell on top of him who then tried to stand him back up but was failing."

"Somebody, help me! Help!" Pretty soon, the next thing that Chris knew was that he had gotten hit on the back of the head as he was on his stomach on the ground. John gasped only to reveal Freddie who had been the one to hear the commotion.

"Are you alright there Darling? Did he hurt you in anyway?" John could only shake his head.

"N-No...But he was very drunk and I was just trying to help him is all."

Freddie could only nod as he soon walked away. "Wait!" The brunette shouted. "What about him? We can't just leave him like this."

"I'll call the Ambulance to have them take him to the Hospital, besides, if my calculations are correct, he should be fit as a fiddle by tomorrow afternoon once he gets his bearings back along with some water too."

"What kind of celebrity are you anyway?" John asked only to see him smirk slightly.

"I'm just a Musical Prostitute my Dear." And he left leaving the brunette to stare after him dumbfounded.


	18. Chapter 13.

Like Freddie had promised, the paramedics came and had taken Chris to the Hospital into the night leaving both him and John at the mini bar as he offered to get the younger man a drink of water with a slice of lemon at the side and some ice cubes within the glass as well. John nodded his head in thanks and started to take light sips while watching the patrons still dancing.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Darling? Would you like to talk about it?" Freddie asked as John only sighed. Soon, the rest of the gang came over towards them as Roger asked his friend if he was okay only to get another nod as a response while Ellie looked him over to see if there were any cuts, scratches, or bruises on him; luckily, there weren't any at all.

"What in the world were you doing outside for anyway? You could've been harmed and I wouldn't know what to do because you were outside." Roger said crossing his arms and hoping for an explanation of any kind that would get his friend just to open up a little. John sighed once more.

"I had just went out to get some air to cool off, when I saw Chris looking very drunk like he had been doing a lot of drinking and he said how he wanted me to take him back where we could be boyfriends again." Roger only saw red, while the girls had the most sorrowful expressions on their faces; Freddie on the other hand though, looked on in confusion but with his own concern too.

"Why that no good son of a-"

"It's okay Rog, Freddie had offered was to call the Ambulance to take him to the Hospital where they'll keep him until tomorrow." John said hoping that would settle things down a bit.

"Is he really that bad?" Freddie asked only to wince a little when the blonde had set his sights on him.

"Let's just say that John doesn't want to have anything to do with him ever again so Let's just leave it at that. But anyway, enough of this depressing Shit, what brought you all here to want to do a concert in the club?" Freddie smiled.

"Well, since our tour is nearly coming to a close for the year, we had all agreed was to finish it here in London since we usually complete it as our last stop. Mark, My Bassist, is going to be leaving real soon for his Grandmother is very ill and needs him right now."

"Oh no, that's horrible, but I can relate since my Aunt was also sick too but, she has been feeling a lot better just recently." Veronica explained. 

"That's very good news for you, but for me, I just won't know where to find one at this point in time. Unless," Freddie had soon set his eyes on John who looked like he wanted to just leave right then and there."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked afraid of what the answer was going to be but the olive man only increased his smile that was only enough to show a little bit of teeth.

"Because my Dear, I've heard enough about you from my Manager, he had told me that you have the full potential of being my newbie and I would greatly appreciate it if you were to join the band! Just think, you will be able to be the biggest star in London along with the rest of us!" 

John blinked twice to see if he was hearing things correctly but Ellie's scream only beat him to it. "That would be so awesome!! John, you'll be famous! Not to mention you will also be able to help Julie get her-" John gave her a death glare and sighed thus getting up to say that he was going to be heading home now. Freddie then ran after him wondering what was going on.

"Darling, what's going on? What did she mean that you could be able to help Julie with what exactly?" John closed his eyes as he counted backwards a technique that he had learned from his father when he would get upset about something when he was little. But hey, there was no reason to keep it a secret? Right?

"Julie, my younger sister, has kidney failure, and I've been working my butt off just to help pay for her to get a new one." Freddie gasped as he covered his mouth with his hand couldn't believe the news he had just heard.

"Oh, the poor Dear, I'm so sorry to hear about that. How are her bills getting paid though? Is there anything I can do to help?" 

John smiled genuinely, but he didn't want to put Freddie through that much pressure. "No, that's alright, I just have to work twice as hard if I want to even just get her the dialysis that she really needs."

"Where do you work if I may ask?" 

"At the Coffee Shop known as The Java Drop. It's not much, but the pay is good as it will ever be." He didn't dare tell him that he was also a stripper, if he had ever told him, he would never live it down for as long as he could live.

"Would you like for me to give you a ride home? It is very dark right now, and it would pain me to see you walk the long distance by yourself." John sighed once more, he wanted to tell him that he would be fine, but knew deep down he was right; why was it that he was so concerned about his safety, when he could've gone back inside and have fun, mess around, and get drunk for all he cared. In a way, it was...really Sweet that the frontman cared about his well-being, but he was not going to get attached at all, no way, not by a long shot.

"Sure, besides, I gotta get up early tomorrow anyway, I'm going over to the Hospital tomorrow to visit Julie."

"Really? Can I come too?" Freddie then gave out his best puppy eyes that he could muster which in John's opinion, was kind of cute. He then shook his head, cute!? Since when did he started looking at him like he was the most cutest human being ever? Besides, he didn't know much about him.

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure she would be very happy to see a new face once in awhile." Freddie clapped his hands in a child like wonder as the limo finally arrived. 

"I don't drive, so I have my driver Terry take me to any location I ask him to take me."

John was amazed, never before had he seen a limo up close and personal before. The guy by the name of Terry, soon came out, and offered the door to the 19 year old young man who politely thanked him and they were now on their way.

By the time they had reached the flats, it was already past midnight. "Nice if I do say so myself." Freddie complimented as both men got out of the long car for him to walk John up to his door despite him saying that he was fine walking up by himself, but the singer wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"I know you are old enough to be doing things yourself Darling, but I would never be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. This is really not the safest area to live on your own." 

"Yeah well, I get by, plus, the Coffee Shop is a short distance from here as well, I never have trouble when either going or coming." John explained seeing the other male nod, but he knew deep down, that all of a sudden, he had gotten this protective streak around himself. He then gave him a hug in which he blushed brightly over wondering where on Earth did he get the idea to hug him goodnight?

God, he even smelled nice...

"I'll see you tomorrow my Dear, get a good night's rest." And without thinking, he then gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink as he then waved until he got back into the limo leaving John to stare frozen towards him but he then shook his head to get back into reality as he hurried up to unlock his door and go inside. He was drained, so drained, that he could hardly stand, as he went to turn on his light only to find out that everywhere was still in total darkness. 

"Of course, my lights are out, damn it!" He clenched his teeth as he decided to just get ready for bed. As he was about to take off his pants, he soon felt like there was a piece of paper in his back pocket. He didn't remember putting it in there before leaving; so without further ado, he then got it out only to scream real loud as it was dropped to the ground.

To reveal that it was a paper for a wanted Bassist Available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everybody!! 🎆🎇✨


	19. Note Update!

Hey Everyone! Hope you are enjoying the new year so far, and are also bringing in prosperity, health, wealth and happiness into your lives too. For those of you thinking this is a Chapter update, it is not, this is a note update instead. Sorry that I have been inactive since New Years Eve due to the fact that it has been quite busy with school for me since the New Year has started; don't think I have abandoned this fic, I didn't; hopefully by sometime this week or by this weekend, I should have a new update in soon enough so be on the look out!!

💝💝💝✌✌✌✌


	20. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm Back!! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back on the saddle and ready to continue so, here we go!

Once John had picked up the piece of paper to examine it properly especially with the help of his flashlight app on his phone, he soon read it thoroughly grey eyes skimming down the words one at a time.

_"He really is persistent isn't he?" _John thought to himself as he sighed taking the paper with him into his room to get himself ready for bed as he soon sat down running his fingers through his hair. _"I barely even know him, and yet, he trusts me to be apart of the band even though I might be uncertain of what will be in store for me? but on the other hand though, he seems to be in desperate need of a new Bassist. Maybe it's best if I do try it out just to see what it will feel like to be up on stage in front of a large audience-as long as I stay in the background; I really do need to work on my people skills." _Sighing once again, and now dressed down in pajamas, he then slid underneath the covers as he turned onto his side gazing out at the bright moon that had shined its bright white light through the window.

_"I'll see you tomorrow my Dear, get a good night's rest." And without thinking, he then gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink but not without secretly placing the folded up piece of paper into his back pocket as he then waved until he got back into the limo leaving John to stare frozen towards him but he then shook his head to get back into reality as he hurried up to unlock his door and go inside. He was drained, so drained, that he could hardly stand, as he went to turn on his light only to find out that everywhere was still in total darkness. _

_ "He's really going to get a stern talking to in the morning, wait till I see him."_

The tweeting and singing of birds sounded through the brunette's ears as he yawned widely and scratched his sides smiling softly knowing that today was Sunday and just couldn't wait to see Julie again. Now fully dressed, he then checked his phone to see that it was still kinda early to be leaving so soon, but he just wanted to really see his sister's face when he would be visiting her once more fulfilling that promise to know that she was not forgotten. Thinking about it, he decided that it would be best to get her a nice bouquet of flowers knowing exactly what she liked.

Suddenly, his cellphone soon started to ping indicating that he had notifications popping up like crazy as he soon witnessed them to reveal that he had gotten 5 text messages from Roger, 3 missed calls from him, as well as a few pictures of him and Brian out at a diner having breakfast which was the curly headed guy's treat. John smiled warmly thus texting him to assure him that he had gotten home alright once he read each message as well as letting him know that he had gotten a ride home from Freddie and that he was going to be seeing Julie today too.

Roger shortly pinged him back along with a smiley emoji and flower to tell her that he said hello and would be considering to get her a present and a teddy bear the next time that he would be going along with him. John soon answered letting him know that it would be a great idea indeed. Once he closed the door and turned the key, the honking of a car horn then got his attention as Terry stood by the limo and smiled at the young man who was surprised. He didn't think Freddie was going to be this early but by the time he had said good morning to the driver and got inside, he saw that the Frontman was not there and asked Terry where he was, only to respond by saying that he had some errands to run and that he would surely see him real soon.

John didn't want to admit it, but deep down, he was kind of disappointed thinking that Freddie was really excited to want to go to the Hospital together and that would also give them a chance to want to know each other a little bit more. But he didn't complain and kept his mouth shut for the entire ride. While riding, both men were having a good conversation with each other about certain and different types of topics especially music. John found it very comfortable to talk with the driver and even learned that Terry even loved Essence's music along with the symphony and orchestra, and going to Opera shows.

Asking him if they could make a quick stop to the Flower Shop, Terry agreed and made a turn towards the location as it quickly came into full view. Thanking the elder, he soon went inside introducing himself to the Florist who smiled and set to work showing him the many arrangements that he could choose from until he chose the right one where it was a mixture of yellow roses and sunflowers that even came with a white teddy bear. Telling her that this was the one, he then paid for it as she had put them in a bag as well as telling him to have a good day.

By the time they had gotten to the Hospital, it was almost 1:30. Thanking Terry for the ride, the driver himself, soon got out and held the door for the Deacon male along with a wink letting him know that it was on Mr. Mercury's orders to make sure that nothing bad would happen to him while John blushed not wanting to be rude by saying he could've opened the door himself, but he responded in thanks not wanting to be disrespectful due to him already now getting used to the man who was old enough to be his father.

As he walked inside, he noticed a group of nurses that were talking amongst themselves and gushing over a very large floral arrangement filled to the brim with all different kinds of flowers anyone has ever seen; there were also balloons of different colors and shapes, and a large fruit basket filled with many different treats. 

"Hey Gloria, what's going on?" John asked as she smiled widely.

"Oh John, you're not going to believe this, but a nice young man came by here earlier and thought that it would be a great idea to give us all of these lovely gifts. He was so charming as well, and it was also his idea for the desk to be decorated too because he said that bringing flowers in here would bring eternal life, richness, and happiness." 

It didn't take a Rocket Scientist to know that Freddie had came by here. _"So, his errands was to come here without me knowing what he was doing?"_

"Really? did he happen to have an olive skin tone and black hair that went past his shoulders?" Gloria nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he told me his name, going only by Freddie Mercury. Such a sexy devil he is." 

_"Of course..."_

"Thanks Gloria, I'll keep that in mind. But anyway, I came by to see Julie and give her a present too."

"How wonderful, but John, I'm afraid she's not up in her room this time, apparently, Mr. Mercury is in the Music Room and is entertaining the patients including her and the Nurses in Training too. It's like he has that aura around him where it really lures others around him in a good sense."

"No kidding." John rolled his eyes. "Well, where is the Music Room?"

"If you make a left turn, it is just down the hall to the right. You can't miss it." Nodding his head in thanks, he soon followed Gloria's directions where he could hear a piano being played. And there, right in front of the large musical instrument, was Freddie himself as his slim Feminine like fingers glided through the keys along with his singing voice that had fit perfectly with the song that he was playing. Everyone in the room sat down to listen to the Frontman within his environment as John's eyes glistened; all that he wanted to say had completely vanished as he was entranced by the beauty of the man right in front of him. 

His heart pounded,

He gently bit down on his bottom lip 

And his hand slowly came up towards his heart to control the beating.

He was indeed beautiful and lovely.

It was a lucky thing that Freddie had his eyes closed or John would be so embarrassed if he would to catch him staring at him so intensely like that. Finally, the song was over as the patients and nurses alike clapped and cheered even asking for an encore, but he politely declined and said that he had other matters to attend to. Upon seeing John, he smiled widely and winked causing for the young man himself to blush slightly. 


	21. Chapter 14. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know that I haven't updated in a month, but enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 14!!

Pretty soon, the patients and nurses left leaving the three individuals to be the last ones to leave. Julie just couldn't stop giving praises to Freddie while she also complimented on his piano playing seeing the singer himself blush which John found secretly cute and adorable. 

"Will you be joining us for lunch Freddie?" The teenaged girl asked as John soon spoke up.

"Julie, I'm pretty sure that Freddie has a lot to do for the rest of-"

"Nonsense Darling, I would be glad to, after all, I am quite famished myself as it is after doing the most splendid good deed from earlier." He winked as the younger Deacon individual giggled while the 19-year-old only rolled his eyes.

_"Of course you did." _He thought to himself as they soon got into the lift to go straight down towards the Cafeteria.

While there, the Frontman did the honors of ordering the food as well as wooing the cashier while the siblings soon found a table to sit. Julie was just bursting with pure energy since meeting the Lead Singer that John was really amazed at how his sister's attitude had taken a 180 degree turn; despite her still pale skin complexion due to her sickness, she was now glowing with happiness that it was the best visit she had ever gotten which made the Deacon male proud to hear and know that Freddie's presence made her a whole lot better.

He would give him props for that.

"He really is awesome with his singing, but man is he so handsome, don't you think John?" The brunette male shrugged not wanting to give his sibling the satisfaction that Freddie was starting to have an influence on him for some reason that he just couldn't quite put his finger on it; but all in all, he did seem like a pretty decent person but he still wanted to get to know him a little more. After all, appearances and looks could be deceiving any day.

"I believe he is okay, besides in my opinion, apart from just being a singer to wow an audience, he is also a Philanthropist that does good for many people around. Like starting today for example and that was so sweet of him to entertain the crowd like that." He smiled warmly followed by his sister who gave her own toothy grin seeing Freddie coming back with the food which by looking at it, was making them all hungry as they all dug in.

"Thank you very much for lunch Freddie, it has been a great afternoon today, and I do hope to see you again real soon." Julie said while the olive toned man flashed her a warm smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek seeing her blush placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was my pleasure dear, and I do hope you feel better real soon, I would hate to see a lovely young lady lose her life so soon when you still have your whole life to experience. After all, life is all about taking risks and challenging yourself to be even better, but having a great support system with you every step of the way will always be worth it in the end." Julie nodded as her eyes became misty with tears about to fall. John smiled warmly feeling rather warm in his chest but it was all interrupted when Freddie's cellphone soon started to ring as he then got it out of his pocket and grimaced seeing Paul's number light up on the screen.

"Sorry Darlings, but I must take this call, I promise it won't be long." And he soon left the siblings alone leaving them slightly confused the minute they had seen his face change.

"Who do you think it is anyway?" Julie asked while her big brother could only shrug but he had a hunch that whoever it was, really made Freddie irritated. Remembering his gift, John then told the teen girl to close her eyes. Doing what she was told, he soon placed the bag that held in the contents; telling her to open them back up, she soon grinned witnessing the flower pot and teddy bear thus giving her older brother a big hug and kiss on the cheek to let him know that she loved and appreciated his present. Letting her know that he will come back to see her real soon, he then left where he found Freddie outside ending his call.

"Everything okay?" John asked landing a warm and soft hand on his shoulder as the older male sighed.

"I am so terribly sorry Darling, but you know how my boyfriend is; wondering where I am so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the rest of our day out short."

John felt a little disappointed, but nevertheless, smiled to let him know that it was alright and that he was going to go over to Roger's flat and spend some time with him for a little while. Soon, the limo came around revealing to be Terry as he then came out to open the doors for both men.

"No way! He went and visited her?" Roger asked as he and John were in the living room while the younger man explained everything not leaving out any details for the blonde wanted to know.

"He was just so good to all of them especially her that you could literally see the love in his eyes when they were talking which makes you think that he also has a sister himself that I'm pretty sure he loves as well." Roger smiled seeing how his friend's face was really lighting up with bliss to know how much Julie was so happy that it made his heart skip a beat.

"Looks to me that he really has a lot of good influence to those who just need cheering up to brighten their day indeed."

"Yeah, but on the other hand though, some things make you wonder within your mind or out loud."

"What do you mean by that mate?" Rog asked while sipping his beer.

"Although he has it all and is very happy and proud when it comes onto performing, I wonder if he is ever happy with his personal life as well? I mean, it makes you stop to think if he is ever happy when it comes onto being in a relationship with someone who claims that they love you."

_"After seeing the expression on his features, it looks like he is not really happy within his own relationship especially when one thinks you should be next to them every second, minute, and hour of every day. Does he ever regret it wishing that he could be with someone else? someone who will love him for him and not because he is famous? someone who is willing to listen to his flaws more than the perfectionism that he gives off without making a mistake? someone...who is willing to wake up side by side with him every day?_

_ "I would be that person..."_

He sighed a long sad sigh as he watched the cherry blossoms flew within the autumn breeze as he sipped his earl grey in a calming manner after the heated argument he had gotten into.

He really thought he was the one for him, but after the call he received, plus with the menacing tone, he was having second thoughts.

_"John..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter might suck, but it will get better ☺😉


	22. Chapter 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 on the way!

A few days later, John was walking out of the Coffee Shop smiling gratefully after having received a good paycheck from the boss which would be really enough to pay even the overdue rent and buy some groceries as well; he just hoped in his mind that Mr. Billington would accept it knowing that he had to work twice as hard in order to get the money. As a cab was coming nearby, he soon hailed it down wasting no time to get to the Rental Office. By the time he got there, he saw the familiar limo parked not far away as it could only mean one thing.

_"Oh my God, please tell me it's not Freddie, okay, calm down John, it could be anybody else. Why would he even come here anyway?" _The brunette thought to himself as he soon got out and went straight inside where he had to stop and witness what was right in front of him: there was Freddie conversating with the Landlord soon giving out his very dazzling smile towards him as he nodded his head in thanks and was about to leave when he saw the younger man himself with his arms crossed looking a little crossed himself too.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well Darling, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing, when your Landlord here had put up an eviction notice on your front door and thought I had to do something about it to make sure you would still have your flat by the time you would get back here." John was flabbergasted, he looked towards Mr. Billington who smiled indicating that everything was all worked out and that he wouldn't have to worry until sometime later on in the new year. Both men soon left as John sighed. This was what he was afraid of.

"I barely even know you, and yet, you're doing all of this for me. Why? Don't you have anything better to do?" He didn't mean for his tone of voice to come out slightly harsh, but he just had to question him on why he did it? It was his burden to deal with, not Freddie's. He didn't have anything to do with it, but Freddie was undeterred by it and only smiled warmly.

"Because I care about you and your wellbeing my Dear, it would pain me to see you out on the streets trying to find a place to stay and I wouldn't take it at all. Whenever I see you, I see full potential inside of you; the love for your sister proves it as well."

John blushed a scarlet red not used to all of these praises and compliments heading his way; as he was about to turn his head, the frontman held his face gently in his hands. Grey eyes with specks of green in them stared into dark hazel as the young man tried to hide his blushing face wanting to blame it on the cold instead.

"Thank you..."

"You are most welcome Darling. I know we have only known each-other for a short time now, but whenever I'm with you, I see sparks within us that it feels like we have been guided by the strings of fate."

"B-But...I-I...you have a partner...I'm sorry..."

Fred nodded feeling his heart sink deep down knowing that it was true. He shouldn't get attached to John like this knowing that he had Paul by his side anyway; besides, he shouldn't get carried away or else he would end up scaring the brunette away and that was something he never wanted to do when he just wanted to know so much about him.

There was just something about him that drew Freddie near to him.

His innocence,

His pure behavior, 

But all in all, was his sweet personality.

"Well then, if it is not too much trouble for you, or if you don't have anything planned, how would you like to come and have dinner with me? to get to know one another a lot better?" John blinked trying to process all of this information inside of his head. On the outside, he just didn't know what to say, but inside of his mind, his spirit was telling him yes, after all he did save him from being kicked out of his flat and of course it would be his chance to spend some time with him-as friends. Strictly friends.

"Well, okay...but I don't have anything to wear."

"No problem, we can swing by the Boutique and get you something decent." John blushed once more which the older Male found cute. He would never get tired of seeing him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you things will start to get better 😉


	23. Chapter 15. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 15 is here and worth the wait! 😉

Never in a million years would John Richard Deacon be sitting next to one of the most famous singers of all time inside of a limo driving out of the suburbs of London just to get to a Boutique for new clothes to wear for dinner. If someone were to tell him what to expect in the near future he would just giggle and shrug it off like it was nothing; after all, he has had an ordinary life so far, but meeting the Frontman was the biggest boulder that had blocked his path and he just didn't know what to think. He sat there looking down at his fingers like they were the most interesting things right now as he felt a warm hand being placed on top of them. Raising up to see the olive toned man smiling softly at him, he soon eased his shoulders just to let the building tension be released.

"Don't worry darling, I will see to it that you will have a splendid time you'll see." He winked causing for the younger man to blush and quickly look away not wanting to give him the satisfaction for him to look at his red face in which the older of the two found it quite adorable.

"We are here Gentlemen." Said Terry as he stopped right in front of a posh Boutique while Freddie clapped his hands in excitement; John, on the other hand, had his mouth wide open looking flabbergasted. With the car door being opened and the Lead singer getting out first to help the brunette, John looked all around his surroundings seeing that this was the ritzy parts of London that he didn't even knew existed. Everywhere just looked like what you saw in magazines, television shows, and movies, sparkling and glamorous where it screamed money!

Freddie chuckled seeing the younger man turn his head this way and that not really used to any of this. He felt like he was really below his standards within the wealthy community. Feeling his hand being gently taken in the other's, Freddie then led him through The Gold Diamond where the entire interior was highly sophisticated and upper class material. John felt even more shy as everyone stopped and stared at the pair as he stayed close to the elder fearing that if he were to blink, then he would be gone. Pretty soon, a short stout man who looked to be in his 50's made his appearance grinning towards the singer as Fred smiled back.

"Ah Freddie! How are you doing there my boy?" He asked giving him a pat on the shoulder while the other returned the gesture.

"Very well Nigel thank you, it is great to be back in London now that the tour is over for now anyway." They both chuckled as the man now known as Nigel, set his gaze towards John who wished he could turn invisible afraid to be stared at like the senior could see right through him at any moment, but he only smiled warmly.

"And who is this fine young fellow here?"

"My name is John Deacon, pleasure to meet you Sir." 

"No need for formalities there, just call me Nigel, besides, I don't like to feel old I still have 40 years left in me, and it is a pleasure to meet you there John, I haven't seen a person like you around in these parts, first time here?" John nodded shyly. "Well Welcome to The Gold Diamond Boutique, I hope you find whatever you need to make you feel like a million bucks. But, you can always count on good ole' Freddie here to make you feel like a star if you know what I mean." He winked causing the young male to blush once again. What in the world was going on here? why was he feeling like this? but he didn't have time to ponder over his thoughts due to Freddie leading him towards the racks and shelves of men's fashion that when looking at the prices, he could tell that they costed more than his paychecks to go food shopping.

"Freddie, this is unbelievable! I wouldn't be able to pay for all of these." John stuttered seeing the older man coming towards him with dozens of outfits in his arms.

"Who said anything about having to pay? darling I am treating you to a nice night out no matter what it is. Besides, it is my way of showing you places that you have never been before, plus, you can have the experience of how the magic unfolds. Now, please do try these on, I would like to be the Judge of a little Fashion Show." He winked causing the brunette haired man to roll his eyes taking the clothes to go into the Dressing rooms.

After 4 dressup changes, John finally came out of the room once more dressed in a cream colored turtle neck sweater that was under a brown blazer along with a pair of nicely pressed khakis and brown loafers to give the outfit a nice touch. Freddie only stared and smiled as the 19 year old Barista shyly smiled back.

"What do you think? is it too much perhaps?" 

Shaking his head, "Darling, you look magnificent, very wonderful if I do say so myself." 

"And a fine outfit choice it is, especially for this autumn weather that we are currently in." Nigel replied as Freddie took out his credit card to pay for the clothes as John stood there shocked couldn't believe that all of them were actually for him! but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to upset the singer for the night was not even over yet. Waving goodbye to the owner, the two then set off towards the limo where dinner was going to be their next destination.

The Ritz Carlton was known to be the most richest, and luxurious eating establishments the upperclass had seeked sanctuary towards. With its rating of five stars, the food, service, and of course their most extraordinary wine ever to be flown in from the Mediterraneans were a real top notch in anyone's books just as long as one had enough money to even afford just the main course alone. You had to save up month's in advance if you wanted to have the most romantic night of your life with your sweetheart.

Terry soon opened the door leaving Freddie to take care of John who now felt really out of his comfort zone. He felt underdressed and unsure about all of what was happening right in front of him. Blame him for being born into a much simpler life, but he just wasn't used to all of this extravagance, glitz, and glamour; however though, Freddie saw his discomfort and held his hand gently.

"Don't worry my dear, I will be with you the entire time. Trust me." John gave a small but genuine smile as Fred waved to Terry to indicate to not wait up and would call to let him know when they would be done. And together, they both went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the last part coming up soon! 😉🙂


	24. Chapter 15. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? 2 updates in one night? Aren't we all lucky lol! Anyway, enjoy the last part of Chapter 15! And stay safe and indoors due to the Coronavirus! 😷

Although the exterior on the outside looked grand, the interior was a different story. The red and gold had complimented the atmosphere where along with the gigantic chandeliers gave it a more royal glow. The tables were decorated with large vases full of golden and red roses along with candles to glow their rich amber colors that gave off a more intimate feeling. Soft sweet music could be heard playing within the background as their melodic tunes were carried within the air as John could see some patrons waltzing together in the arms of their loved one.

"Ah, Monsieur Freddie Mercury, how wonderful to see you once again, and it looks like you brought a guest along with you too." Freddie nodded as the Greeter soon led them through to a table that was far off from the overbearing crowd that would want to either get his attention, or picture taken. Due to being a celebrity, he knew that sometimes, people would tend to get overboard when seeing him or somebody else for that matter for they were starstruck and not used to seeing those types of people coming to eat here or any other place.

"Here are your menus, and would you like for me to start you two off with some refreshments?" 

"Red wine for me there darling." 

"Some sparkling cider would be great thank you." John said shyly as the Waiter soon scribbled down their drink orders and left leaving them to themselves for a bit. "This is really a lot to take in here. I mean, I haven't really experienced anything like this before no disrespect or anything."

"None taken dear, I was happy that you had accepted the offer. Now and again, me and the rest of the band members will come here either on a Friday or Saturday night a month and will catch up on our lives, or talk about where our tour will take us next." John nodded as the drinks soon came by with each glass being set down in front of them.

"Would you two care for an appetizer to start your meal off on a good foot?"

"Breadsticks and butter would be just fine." 

"It seems to me that you really know what you satisfy." John said taking a sip of his bubbly while Fred only smiled.

"Trust me, when you have the type of pallet that I have, you will be satisfied with anything. But, I do warn you there darling, I was a very finicky eater as a youth." John giggled imagining the singer who everyone was so drawn to, was a picky eater and would only eat certain foods that he was used to.

"You know, don't think I'm criticizing you in any way, but I have never seen you anywhere around here in London, I mean...well..."

Freddie knew what he was going to say but had a hard time trying to form it where he wouldn't make him feel bad, but he was very patient and understood. "It's because of my skin color isn't it?"

John blushed but nodded slowly but saw that the Frontman was neither angry or annoyed.

"Well darling, to be honest, I am not originally from here at all, I am actually from Zanzibar."

"Zanzibar?" John asked while Freddie nodded in return as the breadsticks and butter came. The hot aroma and the fresh scent from the butter was really making them hungry as they each picked one up from the basket and started to break them.

"Yes, it is a semi-autonomous region of Tanzania. There, they have a wide variety of spices that come in different colors that you can think of as well as the tourism that is booming especially when it comes into traveling time in the summer. But where I came from though, it wasn't like that."

John listened to the older man's stories as he became sucked into Fred's homelife, his childhood, and his family. He learned that his birth name was originally Farrokh Bulsara which he really hated the most, he like him, had a young sister named Kashmira who was also living with their parents in London. When he was around 8 years old, he was sent to a Boarding School. During that time, he would be often lonely often seeking companionship amongst his other peers, but no one would bat an eye on him because he was the only one out of the majority of the boys who had buck teeth and spoke a different language which was why he was nicknamed Bucky which would often make him cry at late nights. However though, the sadness was turned into something even more better afterwards for he had taken up boxing where he even won a boxing match at the age of twelve.

"Wow, I bet it made the other boys see you in a different light once you had gotten that trophy huh?" John asked as Fred was showing him the black and white picture of his young self sitting down with his arms crossed with a satisfied smile with his prized possession near towards his feet. 

"Yes, I was the talk of the entire school afterwards where they even respected me enough to even want to join them in their games that they would play."

John smiled loved having to hear about his background. He would always love hearing Freddie's voice as well as even adding hints of drama within his mannerisms where they were so animated that John couldn't stop laughing. Soon dinner was over and now it was straight onto dessert when The olive tone male called the Waiter over to ask him to bring them a couple of creme brulee. John looked on in confusion wondering what it was until Freddie had let him know that it was just an egg custard that was such a divinity that the minute you would take your first bite, you would go into the Heavenly Kingdom. The sweets were set down in front of them as John took his first bite and like the singer had said, it tasted so divine and delicious that it had really set his tastebuds on a journey.

"Okay, I have to admit, this is so good I would need to get the recipe one of these days."

"You bake?" Freddie asked quite surprised.

"Yeah I do. It really relaxes me whenever I'm stressed out and don't know what to do at times, I guess you can say it's like a coping mechanism for me to keep calm."

Fred nodded placing his warm hand on top of his which had fit perfectly. They were soft to the touch and quite delicate not at all like Paul's hands which were rough and slightly scruffy. They both looked at each-other as John looked the other way while blushing putting a strand of hair behind his ear as he cleared his throat thanking him for a nice evening out but Freddie didn't want the night to be over just yet as he held out his hand to hold while the Deacon male looked confused as the music soon began to play and he understood what was about to happen.

"Care to dance Darling?" John looked around wondering what the people would think. Never before had he been asked to dance with someone; not even Chris did this with him at all. However, seeing all of the patrons here having a good time, didn't feel for anymore hesitation. Holding out his own hand, the older male soon guided the younger male into the dance floor where the waltz was being played. It had felt so magical beyond belief that this was a dream that he would never want to wake up from.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the Real Life? Or is it just a fantasy? 🙂😉 Chapter 16 will be up soon! Sorry if Freddie's background history looks a little rushed, but you can correct me on stuff throughout his life as well it will be much appreciated. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep due to the change of weather I mean come on, it's Spring, but it feels like Summer for God's sake! Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 16!

"Seriously? You actually did it?" John asked as he covered his mouth to try to hold in the laughter but it was no use as little giggles were only making their way out as Freddie told him another one of his childhood stories while on the way home from the Restaurant. He soon smirked.

"Yes, it was such a beautiful ring indeed, I was so captivated by its beauty, that I just had to take it. Until I had an Eye witness seeing me take it from the stall and he soon started to chase me." John soon rolled his eyes and shook his head couldn't believe that a then 7 year old Freddie had the guts to just take a piece of exotic jewelry that didn't belong to him-due to a dare from some of the neighborhood boys that wanted to see if he was capable enough to do such a thing.

"So then what happened?" 

"Well, after he explained to my mother on what happened, I got the most unbearable spanking of my life not to mention that she walked with me to give it back to the seller who was running the stall. It was embarrassing if I do say so myself. But looking back on that, I was pretty much young and foolish always getting into mischief." 

"Well I'm glad that you learned from your experience, and look where you are now. I'd say that you really have worked hard enough to really get to the top." Freddie smiled as Terry soon announced that they had now reached the brunette's flat as he was about to get his clothing bags but the Parisian stopped him offering to do all of the lifting for him despite the younger man telling him that he would've done it himself; and besides, he also wanted to see the inside of his humble abode too.

With a little hesitation, John soon flicked the switch as well as breathing a sigh of relief to see that the lights were all back on. Letting Freddie know to just put the bags on the floor, he soon gave him a little tour around despite not really having much, the elder was just glad that he was able to see how the Deacon male lived. Although the walls were bare with only a few pictures hung up, it was quite cozy in here. The car horn honked as Terry asked if he would like a ride home seeing that it was pretty late. After a few minutes, the singer soon shook his head telling him that he would be spending the night with John and that he would be picked up in the afternoon. This had surprised the younger male couldn't believe what he was hearing but the limo driver on the other hand, only smiled and nodded.

"Very well Sir, enjoy your evening, and it was a pleasure of seeing you again there Mr. Deacon." The car door was then closed and he drove off into the night as the inside of the flat was now silent. Although John knew that Freddie would never do anything to harm him in anyway, he was still quite nervous being up close and personal with him. This was the longest that they have ever been together for Freddie would normally walk him to his door wave goodbye, and leave to go back home. But never did he have a celebrity stay here before.

He soon cleared his throat. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked seeing the other smile wholeheartedly and nodded as he then got to work whipping out a pot and getting out the ingredients and some milk from the fridge. Freddie eyed him like a hawk as he watched his ever move and scanned his body up and down even seeing how much of a nice sweet bum that he had but was very respectful when he glanced around his hazel orbs landing on every nook and cranny possible.

"Here you go." As the hot steaming cup was placed right in front of him as he nodded as a thank you in response and took a sip.

"This is delicious, I haven't had cocoa this good in a while. Please tell me, what is it that you put in here after you have done what you needed to do?" 

John smiled bashfully while rubbing his arm which was a calming mechanism for him whenever he would get very shy around new people. "Family secret and thanks a lot for tonight; it was fun, I can't tell when was the last time I was able to have a great time." 

"Well I'm happy to hear that darling, we should do it again sometime especially for when you will be able to be apart of the band." He winked causing the pale looking younger man to roll his eyes and sighed. Deep down, he wanted to do it where he would be able to make twice the amount to help his sister, but he knew that he had a job at the Strip Club and he wasn't ready to tell Freddie yet on why he just wouldn't be able to get the time at the moment. He wanted to find a way on how he would tell Mr. Brimstone the news first.

"I'll think about it Freddie, really I will and trust me, if I were to be apart of it, then I'm sure that there will be another album that will be next best hit." 

He soon grinned but careful not to show a lot of his teeth yet in which John had thought why he did it? although he was a hit singing sensation, at the end of the day, he was still human and that was what really mattered the most; and of course, he found his shyness to be very cute not that he would say it out loud mind you, but he was very adorable when he would smile like that; and he thought the gap in his teeth was abnormal.

By the time 11:00 had rolled in, it was now time for bed. Freddie then took off his shoes and stretched his stiff arms and yawned in which John found himself off of his sofa to go into his room to fetch some spare pajamas that he had that would be the right size for his guest. Once he came back into the living room, he witnessed Freddie making a bed on the sofa by moving the pillows out the way until he told him that he had a full size bed that was big enough for two people if he wanted to sleep in his room. Blinking twice and asking if he was sure, John nodded and led him there where he was right about the bed being big and wide enough.

Freddie smiled warmly seeing how neat in here was; a lot better than his own back at home where he had a little bit of clutter scattered around. Changing into the shirt and sweatpants which happened to fit him just right, he sighed in relief sleep soon starting to take over him. The bed was nice and soft knowing that he would get a great night's rest tonight.

"Are you comfortable? is the bed okay?" John asked while seeing him nod.

"It is perfect dear, thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night. Lord knows that I would be asleep on the ride by now."

John giggled. "Well, thank you for the lovely night out, and it was the least I could do after what you have done for me." He blushed putting a strand of hair behind his ear as Fred gave him a kiss on the cheek who soon looked flabbergasted by the usual sudden gesture.

"Good night darling."

"Good night Freddie." And he soon turned out the lights and made himself comfortable under the covers as the moon's rays illuminated through the curtains.


	26. Chapter 17

Grey eyes slowly but surely opened up while fighting off the unnecessary blurriness the next morning as John inhaled and yawned a silent yawn in response as well as taking in his surroundings. Last night almost felt like a dream to him as he silently wondered if it was actually real, but all he could feel was the little movement of a finger on his shoulder along with long arms that spooned him from behind in a protective yet gentle manner. His head slowly turned towards Freddie who without a doubt, was still asleep letting out tiny little snores. John gazed lovingly at him mentally pinching himself to know that this wasn't a dream at all.

It was real...

To think that for 19 years, he had lived an ordinary life going through a cycle that seemed endless only for it to abruptly come to an end when the demise of his parents and leaving his sister in the hospital felt like there wouldn't be no hope for him at all. But nobody ever told him that his seemingly boring life was going to take on a brief intermission by meeting a famous singer of a popular band whom had directed him towards a detour that would expand his outlook from the black and white way of living.

It was a lot to take in all at one time where it felt like he was coming off of a high where everything would be back to normal. But this was the actual reality. Nobody had a way into one's life by choice; it was fate.

It had to be it.

Pretty soon, Freddie had opened his own eyes dark brown sparkling along with the sunshine that was making its way through the curtains of the window. Orbs landed on the younger Deacon male as they both smiled warmly and lovingly at one another.

"Good morning my dear." 

John swore he could feel his heart melting at how the words just rolled out of Freddie's mouth naturally as he shyly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Good morning Freddie, did you sleep well last night?" He asked as the older male nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well thank you darling, I slept like a newborn baby." John rolled his eyes and giggled as it was now time for him to get up and start his morning routine. "Dear please, why not just stay in bed and cuddle with me? we can even tell each other stories or simply just watch the telly." Freddie laid out the puppy dog pout as best as he could, but John only laughed.

"Wish it was that easy, but I can't, I have to work today."

"Aw...But can't you call in sick? if you can't, then I can do it for you; I can make a great imitation of a cough." John laughed once more as the frontman covered his mouth to make it sound like he was very under the weather.

"As much as I would love that, I have a job to keep. Oh, and by the way, you have to make your cough a bit more convincing than that." Fred laughed seeing the younger one go straight into the bathroom to do his business.

Once showered, dressed, and about to get something to eat, Freddie had the idea of the both of them going out and getting some breakfast in which John found out that this was becoming a bit overwhelming for him for he really wasn't expecting this much at all; he would've been okay with just cereal and believed that Freddie already did enough and didn't want to keep him away from his home. But the Parsi told him it was fine and that it was no trouble at all in which the brunette blushed.

The food had been delicious as always as John finished his cup of hot chocolate delicately placing it on top of the little saucer. "I have to say Freddie, that was quite the meal." He smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it there darling, the French toast was devine indeed especially with the powdered sugar on top and the raspberries that gave it the extra flavor." 

"You sure do know how to pick good places to go to. I just can't thank you enough for everything that you did; and...I do consider joining the band."

"You will? oh darling, that's wonderful news! I promise that you will not regret it at all."

"But just to remind you that it's only for Julie's sake, once she gets the new kidney, then...I-I don't know where I will go from here." The next he knew was his hand was being held gently as he stared straight at Fred who nodded.

"Then it's settled. No matter for how long, I will be by your side through it all."

And the rest of the ride was spent in silence.


	27. Chapter 17. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Chapter 17 Part 2, Coming your way and stay safe!!

By the time the limo had gotten to the Coffee Shop, the parking lot was packed full of cars. Freddie whistled seeing just how much for just getting up a cup of coffee or whatever type of baked good there was while John on the other hand, saw it as a majorly busy day. As the door opened and both men were on their way inside, some people were either heading out or coming in as they witnessed the two of them but more on Freddie as they just stopped and stared wide eyed knowing exactly who it was; even one old woman passed out on seeing the star as well as some little kids grinning excitedly!

Inside was just bustling with activity as Ellie was handling the register giving out the customer's change once their order had been filled. Upon seeing her friend and lead singer, she smiled brightly as she could remember meeting him from back at the club as she told them good morning while John soon got his apron on ready to work; however, the sound of a plate being broken caught the attention of both him and the patrons as they all had set his sights on him who politely waved making the crowd go a little wild having never seen a singer before especially one in the Java Drop before either! A young girl who looked to be about six ran over towards him who soon smiled asking her for her name; telling him that she went by Annabelle, he soon signed her name in her little pink notebook telling him thanks as she ran off once again to tell her mom.

Once in the back, John soon witnessed Veronica as she swept up the broken plate pieces feeling embarrassed that just by seeing Freddie, she got a little starstruck knowing that she had met him recently, but seeing him within the establishment was definitely something new to her that she was trying to contain herself by trying to go back in a hurry if it had not been dropping the dish. She knew that was going to come out of her paycheck, but John also knew that Mr. Cross would never yell at her. It was just a lot to take in seeing a famous individual unexpectedly along with the stress from school as well.

"Never in my life would I see someone like him walking in here, can you just imagine all of the customers just basking in his aura?" John chuckled knowing exactly what she was talking about. Although he told him that he would've just came in himself knowing how the people's reactions would've been like, he had wanted to see his place of work and how he operated.

"Hey, you're not the only one, Roger would've have a Field Day about it; you know how he is when it comes onto celebrities; he's even dating one of them by the name of Brian Harold May despite telling me numerous times that they're not." He winked causing for the young girl to laugh.

"Guess he's just trying to keep his gaydar intact. By the way, were you able to get your rent paid yesterday?"

John slightly blushed and looked the other way as he then cleared his throat. "Freddie happened, he had beat me to the Rental Office by the time I got there. Apparently, he did it for me...all of it. Then, he even took me out to dinner."

Ronnie's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth agape couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Blimey! are you serious?" John nodded slowly as she soon squealed in delight but it was short lived when the Deacon male covered her mouth to quiet her down. "Damn John! you are really starting to kick it off real well!"

Rolling his eyes, he then got the dust pan to finish sweep the rezedous. "How was it? was it romantic? did he take you out to the most expensive and upscale restaurant? Was there romantic music?"

"He had taken me to the Ritz." 

"That is the most expensive place ever! You literally have to book even a year in advance to make enough money as necessary. You're so lucky..."

"Ronnie, it was just dinner, it's not like it was a date or anything by it, we were just knowing one another is all. Stop making it into such a big deal."

"Oh please, like going out to a very high class restaurant with the most famous lead singer is not a "date" plus, it's also even telling me that you are beginning to like him." She winked causing the brunette to blush rather hotly trying to face the other way as quick as possible.

"No...I-I don't. I like him yes, but as a friend and that's all there is to it so there." 

"Please, don't give me any of that bullshit John." His eyes widened at the sudden use of language, but she brushed that aside and continued.

"You shouldn't be afraid to start loving again John, besides, the way I see it, he's nothing like Chris. He looks like a very sweet, and caring man. Just look at him." The two friends then stopped what they were doing as they were witnessing him signing autographs and getting their pictures taken. John couldn't help but to gaze lovingly at him as he could see how well he was even getting along with the children as well as wooing the young teenaged girls whom he humored when they were giving out their phone numbers to make sure he would call them sometime.

Soon, Mr. Cross then came out wondering what all of the commotion was about as Veronica then told him that Freddie Mercury was here taking care of the customers as he gave out a confused expression wondering who he was for he had never listened to his music before seeing that he was indeed an old timer only listening to music that he had known from back in his teen years and young adult days but all that came out was a look of shock seeing how the unknown man whom he had never seen until just now was very busy at the moment while more were coming in just from hearing word spread from their friends. Ellie was getting a real kick out of it as money was just coming in like wildfire.

He soon became really impressed and nodded in approval. Although he didn't know how he did it, he was really making the most busiest day into a more lively one. And he couldn't be anymore proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part doesn't make much sense, but enjoy!! 😉💖


	28. Chapter 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, I can't tell you all how sorry I am for putting this off for a month, but hey, School is almost over and I will officially be done with my Master's 🙂😁 Thursday I had a Virtual Graduation and it was fun, me and my mom were so excited that she was even a little nervous too lol. But all in all, it was great, nothing big, but still great 😊 and now, on to Chapter 18!

Finally at the end of the day, and once the last customer left, and everywhere was cleaned up, the Manager soon made his way over to Freddie as he soon praised him for a job well done on bringing in a lot of patrons for he had never seen that many before; but all in all, he was very well satisfied with the income that he had brought in due to him being a well known singer. Shaking hands and letting the baristas know that it was time to close up shop for the day, they soon thanked him and left leaving the Frontman to give them a ride to John's flat as both girls were excited to be riding in style for they had never ridden in a limo before.

Once they had came up to full view, they then thanked him for the ride as the ladies soon got out only leaving both young men to themselves. "I just can't thank you more enough for what you did today, who knew that everyone on this side of town were your biggest fans ever?" Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"Well Darling, it comes with being the greatest world wide singer that they have ever known. I do have a large fan base as well. I really hope you do consider my offer; it...it would be really great to have you around." Freddie looked away shyly with John doing the same too as the young brunette took a strand of his hair and placed it behind his ear as he was about to get out. The next thing he knew, a pair of lips were then placed on his cheek in a smooch as he became wide eyed and looked towards the elder who winked.

"To remember me by, and thank you so much for your wonderful hospitality. I do hope we will definitely do this again more often." Soon smiling slowly but surely, John nodded his head as he and the girls waved goodbye watching the long car become a distant dot.

"A date? You actually went on a date with him?" Ellie asked as the three friends sat down to some Chinese takeout that she had ordered for them for dinner later that evening. John rolled his eyes knowing that Ronnie told her what he had told her from earlier at the Shop and must have embellish the conversation that they had in her own words. He soon sighed and just had to explain before a headache would soon start while he wiped his mouth.

"For the last time, it wasn't a date. It was just our way of getting to know one another that's all; and further more, does everything have to sound like a date to you? even if someone is just taking you out to dinner?"

"Well John, you can't keep denying it, in my opinion, he seems to really like you. Besides, no other man would have the decency to take you out shopping and pay for you as well as taking you to the most expensive restaurant in the entire London area. Seems to me that he really wants you to be in the band regardless; you can't keep leaving him in the dust like that or else there will never be a chance like that again and guess what? Julie would have to start being on life support. Do you want that to happen to her?"

Blinking twice and putting down his drink, John knew that Ellie had a point and she was definitely right even he had to admit it. It was really getting harder by the minute that he was the one holding back all because he didn't want to get into a relationship so quick, although he would never admit to them that Freddie was starting to grow on him though deep down, he still had his suspicions only lightly. The thing was, he didn't want to have a repeat like what had happened between him and Chris so he knew how to keep his distance, but with the frontman on the other hand, was like an invisible string that kept pulling John towards him without him realizing that was happening.

But he was afraid, so afraid that he would get hurt again.

"How in the Hell can he like me at all? he doesn't even know a thing about me because I haven't told him everything about my life. I haven't even told him about my parents death's do you know how hard it is even though they've been six feet under for months now? He's like a superstar, and I'm just an ordinary guy who is barely making it with a Coffee Shop job, a college dropout, and a-" John stopped himself before he could utter out his nightly side job as he paid attention to his General Tso chicken popping a piece into his mouth not wanting for the girls to get in too deep about his secret as they both grew confused by his abrupt behavior but they could tell that he was really stressed out and they couldn't blame him. He wished that Roger was here for he knew that the blonde had all of the answers that he needed to hear but with Brian taking some days off, he knew that the Taylor male wanted to spend as much time with him as he possibly could before the others would have to get back on the road for another tour in the near future.

They finished eating their meal in silence.

Over at the Garden Lodge Manor, Freddie and Paul were eating their own dinner in silence as his boyfriend soon asked for the steak sauce with the frontman getting up from the table to retrieve it. Getting it out of the cabinet and placing it on the table, he soon sat back down to cut his baked potato when the Irishman soon opened his mouth.

"Where were you last night?" He asked as the singer stopped midway slowly putting down his fork placing it back on the plate.

"Does it matter?" Paul gave him a death glare while Fred on the other hand only rolled his eyes taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Well if you want to know, I was over at a friend's house last night. It was too late to come back here, so he had taken the liberty in letting me sleep over is all."

"Do I know him? was it Brian? Mark? or Greg perhaps?"

"Like I asked, does it even matter?"

"Yes it does. As your manager, I need to know where you are at all times." Now Freddie was starting to get agitated. It was as if Paul was treating him like a little kid who was limited into making his own decisions and acted like he couldn't do anything without his permission and it was starting to piss him off. He soon got up and took his plate over to the sink to clear the garbage and scoop it into the bin and wash his plate.

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist but he couldn't find the energy to shrug them off. There were times where he just wanted to be free and live his life the way he wanted it. It was hard having to hear how his Father was disappointed in his choice of career when Bomi had high regards imagining him being either a Lawyer or an Accountant because in his opinion, his son wasn't going to go far by being a singer or an artist where that wasn't going to make enough money with either two, but Freddie had beaten the odds of proving to his family that he could make it far.

With Paul on the other hand though, he wanted to be the one in charge by managing who Freddie should hang out with, who would manage the finances, and which country they would be able to perform in as well. It was just all nerve racking for Fred that there were times that he just wanted to walk away and leave, start fresh the way he wanted, and do his own thing with his band members where he saw fit but with an controlling beau, that was unlikely to happen. 

After all, Paul was the one who witnessed his musical talents and had came with a contract that helped him and the boys get to where they were right now and he appreciated everything that he had done for them, but he just wished Paul would just trust him a lot more and let him breathe instead of just smothering him so much where at times he wanted to yell at him to back the fuck off and leave him alone. On the other side, he felt powerless. No way would he tell him about meeting John for he would think that he was going behind his back and cheating. So, like any other good boyfriend, they made up with the promise of sex and good jokes like nothing never happened.

But this time tonight, it wasn't going to happen, but he just didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"What do you say we go into the bedroom?" Paul smirked leaving Fred only to sigh and turn off the faucet.

And they both went upstairs.


	29. Update-July 27th, 2020.

Hey Everybody! Chocolatelover94 here to give you all a New Update! This isn't a story update sorry to burst your bubbles, but I also have exciting news: I have been officially done with School for a couple of weeks now so I have just been clearing my head at the moment which means, I will have some time to write more ☺😊 Second of all, I have also gotten into reading KISS Fanfiction so I'm thinking of posting one here not might be for now, but hopefully soon. 

I will post a New chapter of Stripper Heels and Microphones later tonight to get back on track so be on the look out! 💖 you all and see you all soon!


	30. Chapter 18. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late, but never fear, I am ready to continue!! Get ready for Part 2 of Chapter 18!

With the night getting darker, John laid in his bed as he stared up at the moon and sighed. The girls had left for home a few hours ago leaving the brunette to his thoughts once more. He soon grumbled and sat up making his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water while still pondering over the recent events that he has experienced as Ellie's words repeated in his head.

_ "Well John, you can't keep denying it, in my opinion, he seems to really like you. Besides, no other man would have the decency to take you out shopping and pay for you as well as taking you to the most expensive restaurant in the entire London area. Seems to me that he really wants you to be in the band regardless; you can't keep leaving him in the dust like that or else there will never be a chance like that again and guess what? Julie would have to start being on life support. Do you want that to happen to her?"_

Exhaling through his nose and drinking the clear liquid as well as putting it into the drainer to dry, he soon found himself back into his room where he had went inside of his closet pulling out his bass guitar that his parents had given him just from a couple years back as a present for doing so well on his report card that his mother even made him his favorite birthday dinner and baked him a vanilla cake with buttercream frosting which was his favorite too; it had been such a fun day that he never wanted to forget. 

_"I miss you guys so much, I wish you two were still here...if only you knew...no, I can't think like that I have to put the past behind me. Besides, it's time to change onto better paths, I have to...I need to...Julie, just hold on, it won't be much longer now, I promise." _Once he picked it up, and tuned it to his liking, he then started to strum and he smiled sniffling.

Clothes were thrown all over the room once Freddie and Paul had finished their nightly activity. Paul snored as his back was turned towards the frontman who laid awake and laid on his back and sighed knowing full well that he felt powerless. If only he was firm enough and just put his foot down, but what sense would that make at the end of the day of it all? He knew deep down that the Irishman would have one up over his head everytime and anytime. Lifting himself up as well as getting up to put on his silk kimono like robe, he soon made his way downstairs to make some hot milk knowing that had always helped him when he was little.

As he was getting the carton out of the fridge, he felt something soft rub against his ankle; smiling warmly at his darling little Delilah, he soon petted her as she gave out a warm purr loving the attention and affection her owner was giving her. Out of all the cats Freddie had, she was the most understanding feline whom he would never trade for in the world; he loved to spoil her and give her all of the food and toys she wished, but knew when enough was enough and would want teach her that she could not always have everything she wanted in life all the time and just to be grateful for what she had. Pretty soon, the light turned on as the singer turned around only to witness Joe coming and yawning as much as he could muster scratching his sides and popping the few air bubbles from his neck.

"Fred, I didn't know you were up."

"Well, I had just came down rummaging through the fridge to make a little midnight drink if it's not troubling at all." The American shook his head gently as he soon walked towards his employer and took over the task by getting out a little pot and getting the jar of honey out of the cabinet as he told him to sit down despite him saying that he would've been careful made the New Yorker roll his eyes playfully knowing just how much Freddie could not be trusted in front of the stove without letting the alarm ring off.

"So, what's on your mind? You've been all over the place since you got back from tour that you haven't been saying much." Freddie placed his chin on top of his hand as his mug was placed right in front of him soon taking a sip tasting the hint of honey.

Just like how his mother used to make.

"Just been thinking is all." He then sat down across from him and waited patiently. Delilah then jumped up into Joe's lap wanting to be petted as well.

"About what actually?" Freddie didn't dare tell the New Yorker the real reason, but ever since he had met John, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't even wanted for Paul to see that he had his sights set on someone else for that matter so he had kept it under the quiet; but Joe was also like Phoebe always knew how to keep a secret secret. He was not the judgemental type, but he was very observant where he could just smell someone's bullshit from a mile away and had the feeling when they were having it out for anybody within the mansion or outside of it even. Call that his six sense, but it was always best to give someone a chance and let them dish out their life story before calling them out.

Freddie always had a certain type of body language to whatever mood he was in that he at times wish that Joe didn't have to be so observant to what was bothering him. He then sighed while drumming his fingers.

Within the next couple of months, we might have to go on tour again this time to Germany. Paul did say that with sales on the rise, we could even make a farewell album where Mark will be able to play with us one last time before he leaves and I have been letting Miami find the right bassist necessary to take his place. But then, I found this beautiful young man; he is like an angel Joe, very shy and meek and he is just so darling that...do you think I'm saying too much perhaps?"

Joe was at a loss for words maybe his brain was still in its sleep mode, or the fact that the Parsi male was just talking a mile a minute. He soon rubbed his face while taking a sip of his milk. 

"Look Fred, my only suggestion to you is why not just do an audition? That way, you can see his capability? And if he is not the right choice, then at least you tried. Besides, it's only a matter of time before you all will have to get back on the road again so you might want to do this sooner than you think. Plus, why not invite him over? It would be best to see a new face every now and again; I would sure like to meet your new friend."

Freddie smiled and nodded finishing up his milk and taking his mug along with the other Male's cup towards the sink to get them washed.

"I'd be insulted if it didn't happen." He winked causing Joe to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be good, but I did my best, things might pick up indeed 😉😁


	31. Chapter 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 on the way!

**Where: Woolworths Supermarket.**

** Time: 13:45 P.M.**

John and Roger were silently going through the aisles of the bread section as the blonde picked up the three loaves he was instructed to get while the brunette had crossed the item off of his list that he had written from earlier thus going into the vegetable aisle. With both on their days off from work, John had decided that today would've been a great day to do some grocery shopping for both of their flats considering that they had a good amount of money that the younger man had cashed his paycheck into in order to stock up. As he was looking at the different types of cabbage that were available, Roger thought that it would've been a good time to ask his friend on where he had been from the other night. John was skeptical at first knowing just how much the blonde would react but he took a deep breath.

"Let's just say that a quiet evening at home turned into an unforgettable experience that I will never forget." Growing confused, he encouraged the young man to continue while he got a couple bags of carrots. "Freddie happened, when I was on my way over to the Rental Office, he beat me there and offered to pay my rent to Mr. Billington; plus, he also even offered to take me out to dinner too."

Roger blinked twice letting the words seep into his brain before dropping the bags onto the floor. "Seriously? He did what!?" The next thing he knew was that his mouth had been covered shut to prevent anyone from witnessing what was going on.

"Rog, shut up, honestly, can't there be for one moment where you don't shout out anything for anyone to hear?" 

Blue eyes were rolled as he picked up the merchandise to put into the trolley. "Now you don't tell me that that is a sign." John sighed knowing where this was heading into but he just didn't want to believe or admit it; but even he knew he was just fooling himself. He would try as he might until the cows came home but the little part in his brain told him to just give it up and accept it for what it was.

"Don't sweat it mate, besides, you got the dream of a lifetime that most people wish they were in your shoes right about now. It's not every night that you get to go out to dinner at a high end Restaurant with the most famous star that ever walked on the Earth; I bet he even took you out shopping did he? He always want to make sure that everyone is dressed to impress when taking them out somewhere."

The Deacon male blushed seeing the tomatoes as interesting fruits right about now but Roger wasn't going to let up any minute. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You should be lucky, this is only a step away from being the new bassist that he really needs."

"Rog, for all I know, he was just being nice. I-I-I could never live up to his standards."

Placing his hands on both his shoulders, "John, you really need to stop doubting yourself, I know you are capable of many things and I do know that you have the potential of becoming very talented in what you will do. Don't ever sell yourself short or else you'll just be stuck at square one all the time and you'll be left with nothing. Please, just listen and look inside your heart and let go of the past; this could be your future in your hands."

Nodding, they soon found themselves in the can section to pick up some canned goods and beans when the canned tomato paste was up on the top shelf. He stretched his hands hoping that would do the trick, when a longer arm had beat him to it offering him the can.

"Would you like this?" Asked the man who stuck out his hand to give it to the brunette who nodded and smiled grateful for his assistance. He also had a shopping trolley full of groceries himself grinning warmly laying it into the younger's hands.

"Thank you sir." He then shook his head.

"No need to call me that, I am not that old; my name is Peter Freestone but you can call me Phoebe whatever suits your fancy." 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm John Deacon, and this is my good friend Roger Taylor." Phoebe smiled shaking hands with the younger men as they soon got out of the aisle to make it to the check out counters.

"I'd say, you both are fine young men with many great values, you do have some young people out there these days whose parents always do their shopping for them where it makes you wonder if they would ever be independent; it's no wonder why they think they are entitled into being spoiled individuals. But seeing the two of you really lights up my eyes."

"Well, we are independent young men indeed, but at the rate of what they go through, they will never understand the concepts of working hard." Roger crossed his arms and rolled his eyes causing for Phoebe to chuckle as his and their groceries have already been bagged and they were all ready to head outside where both cars were parked next to each-other.

"Tell you what, if you lads have nothing to do at the moment, how about you come back with me where I can make you two some lunch? I'm preparing a shepherd's pie along with a lemon flavored pound cake. What do you say?"

"We'd be delighted, I am quite hungry myself."

"Roger..." The blonde only shrugged as they followed close behind him as well as avoiding traffic as much as possible due to it still being in the afternoon and people were either going or coming back from their jobs to beat the rush hour traffic.

They soon pulled up towards a large house that John had never seen before. That came with an automatic iron fence that opened up allowing them to go through. Both men were very mesmerized by what had laid ahead. Soon, Phoebe had came out of the car and opened up the trunk where they helped him bring in the food stock as Joe soon opened up the door to let him and the newcomers in.

"I had no idea you were going to be bringing guests over, I would have laid out the welcome mat." Phoebe chuckled at the American's little joke thus going into the kitchen to put the bags down.

"I invited them for lunch if that's alright with you."

"No problem at all, nice to meet you two, I'm Joe Fanelli, but Joe is better suited for me anyday." They then shook hands as preparations soon went underway. Not long after, the front door soon opened revealing to be Freddie and the rest of the band members whom had all came here after rehearsal when the singer's eyes soon immediately went straight to John's who soon gasped couldn't believe that he actually lived here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt cliffhanger, but it's 5 a.m. and I need to get some sleep right now, but be on the look out for part 2 of Chapter 19 coming to you later on. Have a great morning! 💖💖


	32. Chapter 19. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 19 Coming Through!!

For the next couple of minutes, the two could only stare at each other like they were the only men in the room. Thank God for Phoebe who soon cleared his throat causing for the awkward silence to stop as John rubbed his arm blushing a full shade of pink. The PA then clapped his hands as he announced that it was time to finish up leaving the rest of the household to do their own share of the work.

_"How could I be such an idiot? Of course he would live here he is a celebrity after all. Still though, I should beat myself up for this type of tension; now he's going to think I'm a weirdo...I really should have paid more attention at circle time during playgroup back then." _John sighed as he was mixing in the ingredients for the cake as he soon greased the pan and poured the batter into it making sure that everything was even and not lumpy either. The next thing he knew was that a slender finger found its way into the filled pan to have a taste moaning in the process along with a hazel eye that soon winked at him.

"I might say Darling, are you sure that you didn't go to a culinary school to learn this type of skill? Because this is the best batter I ever tasted." The brunette blushed bashfully looking the other way while placing a strand of hair behind his ear clearing his throat.

"Nope, not at all. I actually learned from my Mum, she taught me as much as she could and I took it over from where she had left off."

"Well, how about you become my personal baker?" The young man giggled shaking his head.

"Sorry, no can do, if I were to bake for you all of the time, then you would really be packing all of that weight becoming fat in the long run. Besides, how would you be able to fit into all of your stage outfits?"

Freddie gasped dramatically placing his hand on his chest in mock offense. "Why dear, my outfits mean so much to me. Not being able to fit into them would be a crime of the century." John laughed seeing how silly the frontman was being secretly admiring his laugh knowing as well as assuming this was what he did with the others when he would be on his off time away from the studio and tours. 

He was just a normal guy living his day to day life just like the rest of the population.

And that was what he liked.

Pretty soon, the table was set, the pie and cake were soon out of the oven, and the salad was made as everything was soon placed and the gang found themselves saying grace and getting food onto their plates. 

"Mmmm...this is so delicious, better than the store bought ones." Roger said after he swallowed his portion and took another bite leaving Joe to beam and Brian to smile at him as the blonde blushed taking a bite of his greens. Chatter then erupted as the band members soon started to discuss about the revenue as well as creating more material for the next album. Now and again, either Roger or John would pipe in to add their own share of ideas leaving the others to nod and smile as well as to consider their opinions for more future purposes.

The door was soon heard being opened along with footsteps coming in towards the dining area revealing to be none other than Paul wearing a business suit like he had came in from having an important meeting. It soon grew silent once more as he eyed the newcomers then back towards Freddie giving him a confused expression as if to ask him if they were invited here. Luckily, Joe soon got up to bring a dish. Nodding his head in thanks, and finding his chair next to the singer, he dished out his portion and introduced himself as the Manager. With them following their introductions to be polite, the chattering soon resumed to be lively again.

Every so often, Paul would gaze over towards John making the younger male to feel slightly uncomfortable like he was silently being interrogated and somewhat self conscious that he would only pay attention to his food and eat like he was being obedient to prevent from getting a scolding. Freddie however, would glance over towards him giving him a loving and warm smile as a way of some form of protection from the elder's mocking staredown. Although he was comforted in Freddie's presence, the Irishman's gaze wasn't none the better.

"So, John isn't it? since you are new here, what is it that you do for a living if I may ask?" Paul questioned.

"Well, I'm a Barista and I work over at the Java Drop Coffee Shop."

"Hmm...well, that's nice, yet mediocre."

"Oh, um...it is a good job and it does help to pay the bills too."

"And I'd say, it is a fantastic job indeed being surrounded by different types of people to make different hot beverages and serve delectable desserts helps to bring in the crowd from all walks of life to introduce their tastebuds in a journey, why, I have been in there already myself and let me tell you, it was lively!" Freddie clapped in excitement seeing the brunette blushed and smiled knowing that he was making him feel better to know that it was still great regardless and he should also feel proud in working within the establishment. "And speaking of delectable desserts, John right here as even baked a lemon pound cake all by himself! even the batter was to die for!"

Paul looked at him very unimpressed, he really didn't know who this little boy was along with his blonde friend, but he was already judgemental towards him. Besides, what was so special about him anyway? besides the fact that he worked in a mediocre job and just had a thing for baking sweet goods? anyone could do that anyday. Couldn't take anymore of the compliments, John along with Joe soon got up to head to the kitchen to retrieve the dessert along with some freshly made whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries.

Once it was prepared, and everyone had their own share, everyone soon praised John for it being so delicious that they could even taste the lemony flavor that was highly noticeable. Paul on the other hand though, thought it was a little too much and even asked what was added only for the young brunette to respond that it was some lemon zest which even helped to kick it up a notch. A trick that he had learned from his Mum as well as learning a little poem where a little zest was the best. They all smiled except the Manager who just scoffed and continued to eat.

A little while later, Freddie had given John a tour outside of the mansion. He was amazed at how the garden was where it was like out of a storybook. The flowers were just beautiful and fully alive with pure color allowing their scents to spread around along with the Cherry Blossoms that were mixtures of pink and white all around. 

"It's so lovely here." The Deacon male whispered as the wind picked up a bit allowing his hair to slightly blow through leaving the Persian to take in his natural beauty. His eyes grew warm seeing the younger man stoop down looking at the koi fish in the fish pond. They were all different sizes and colors looking very exotic; he soon dipped his hand into the water feeling the coolness of the temperature. He looked so adorable that Freddie was have some trouble staying focused on being his tour guide that he just had to drink every detail or else he would soon forget and he didn't want that to happen.

He never wanted to let go of the feeling, 

He couldn't,

He admired him from afar or at close range to the point it was slightly startling him to realize. But all good things had to come to an end when Paul came out to tell him that he had a call waiting for him and he had to come inside right away to answer it. Sighing to know it was back to reality, he waved goodbye to John who then waved back allowing for Roger to come out for them to get inside of the car where Phoebe had given them instructions on how to get back on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the minute when I was writing Paul into the chapter, I really wanted to just rock back and knock the crap outta him! 😡😡😡 trying every which way to knock John down...Chapter 20 will be in soon!


	33. Chapter 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for: Chapter 20!!

"Wow, whoever thought that Freddie Mercury would be living within that kind of house in a very upscale neighborhood? That must have costed a fortune." Roger said as both he and John were on their way over to the brunette's flat to pack away the groceries. "But I do have to say that that lunch was delicious! especially your lemon pound cake John, let's hope you didn't try to give Phoebe the recipe."

John giggled at that which was the only form of sound that he had made from the time that they have been driving. Since being over at Garden Lodge for that period of time, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had been in Freddie's house! this was really a big step ahead in his life that he could ever imagined. He hadn't been in such of a daze before to the point it felt like a happy daze as a matter of fact something that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Are you okay there Mate? you've been awfully quiet since we left." The blonde said as they got to a red stop light leaving him enough time to look in his direction as he only got a nod in return. 

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe that we were invited over to Freddie's mansion, it's still a lot to take in actually." 

"Yeah, but think of it as a way that it is a breakthrough for you too. Not many people get a chance to have a lifetime experience. I can even imagine how the tour was in his garden." He winked causing the younger male to blush as they finally got to John's home where the trunk was open leaving them to come out of the vehicle to bring in the bags.

"But what baffled me the most was the way how his manager was looking at you after when you told him that you are a Barista, like it's not even a job at all." Blonde eyebrows furrowed as the face of the Irishman crept into John's head thus sighing knowing that he might have had the approval of most of Freddie's staff except for him as he knew how he was looking at him with mild disgust like he was a commoner and didn't have the right to be there to begin with as he held a can in the air thus putting it down on the counter.

_"So that must have been his partner he was talking about." _He thought to himself knowing that what he was doing was wrong and unacceptable. There were many things that John was labeled as: mousy, plain, even a quiet wallflower, but being known as a homewrecker was something he would never want to be; although the Persian had been nothing but nice to him during the first day they met, it just wouldn't be right feeling that he was taking him away from Paul despite only meeting him from awhile ago and wouldn't stand the fact if the media would get a whiff of what was going to happen in the near future.

He was going to have to train himself on that part as well.

To not let feelings take control.

Once Roger left, and a light dinner of tomato soup had been eaten, John soon found himself practicing with his bass once again as he strummed through the different chords that he could pull through. He wanted to prove to himself that he was capable of showing this side of himself despite being rather introverted and painfully shy, but this was a way to come out and show everyone that he could master at something. All thoughts of his friends words crept into his head to gain the confidence that he needed; and to help Julie which was his main mission of all. Memories of his parents, to when he was just a little boy, flooded within the confines of his brain as he could feel a miraculous energy flowing through.

His mother's warm smiling face,

His dad's hearty chuckles,

And Julie's playful teasing,

Caused tears to fill his eyes and smiled knowing just how much he felt their presence around and to know that was not alone when they were around spiritually.

Freddie's face soon came into his vision. His dark eyes sparkled with pure light and mirth as he could just listen to the younger male's playing all day long and never get tired of listening. His mouth was wide with his teeth showing in appearance where he wasn't afraid to show them out. And he had belted out where the audience was just roaring with full rounds of applause as Freddie gave him the microphone where he was singing along with him and was having such a blast that he didn't even realize the time as he got out of his dreamscape and saw that it was 11:32. He had been practicing for 3 hours! 

But it had felt so real, like it was his vision that was about to come true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for more! The next ones will be better!


	34. Chapter 21.

_**Where: Garden Lodge.**_

_ ** Time: 14:37 p.m.** _

"So, how has the Bassist Hunt been coming along? any luck?" Asked Kashmira as she and her older brother were having lunch outside in the backyard of the mansion later on that afternoon. Freddie then set his teacup on the table.

"To be honest with you, we're still looking. We are to be having the auditions by this weekend. Hopefully, we will find the true one indeed." Kash nodded knowing how her brother operated; due to their busy schedules, they haven't gotten the chance to see each-other quite often only making it up with phone calls, letters, and birthday/Christmas presents along with Mrs. Bulsara's homemade cooking and desserts where Joe or Peter wouldn't have to bake. All in all, Freddie was very happy to have his little sister come here and catch up on what's been happening with the family as of late.

He even vowed that he was going to make a surprise visit this coming holiday if the tour would give them a break but he wasn't going to tell her that for she would tell their folks. Out of both of them, Kash was somewhat of a blabbermouth and like her brother, she would also get excited over either extreme or simple things, but knew when to tone it down, unlike the elder sibling.

"But to be truly honest with you, I met this young lad over at Biba one afternoon while I was paying Mary a visit. You should've seen him Kash, he was just so adorable." Kash smiled loving how her brother's face changed into pure warmth and love as he was just bursting with so much animation from their meeting to when he offered to take him out for dinner.

"Wow, seems to me that you are crushing real hard on him big brother." Freddie blushed a soft shade of pink as he rubbed his arm slowly to calm himself down knowing just how much both his sister and mother saw his vulnerable side when he could tell them anything that was on his mind no matter what.

"The way I see it, he has true potential."

"Really? have you ever heard him play?"

"No, but he did say that he does play and has been playing since he was in High School; I have true faith in him knowing that he will definitely nail the audition in no time at all. I can see and tell." Kash nodded and smiled knowing that her brother had the tendency to fall in love at first sight where ever he went and a cute guy was present. Like their mother, she also accepted his Homosexuality and knew that it was nothing to be ashamed of; after all he was proud of who he was and nobody would ever change that of him. Their father Bomi, was getting around it little by little but deep down, he still had a hard time to accept the fact his son was gay hoping that it was just a phase and he would bring home a beautiful woman to introduce her but knew that would never happen even until the day he would die.

And besides, any man would've been a great acception _except Paul _but to respect her brother, she kept her mouth shut and kept her secret disliking of the Irish man hidden within her head. There was just something about him that threw her off but because he was the manager, she had no say only praying to the high heavens and to the Lord to keep her older brother safe. The way his eyes gazed towards her when he and Freddie visited them one Sunday for dinner made her skin crawl and since then, she had felt uncomfortable around him.

Hearing him talk about the long haired brunette boy worked wonders and she hoped that she would be the first one to meet him.

"He has a little sister too?" Freddie nodded.

"Yep, her name is Julie, and the poor darling has kidney failure as well as being stuck in the hospital for the time being while he is working very hard to make ends meet and pay her bills at the same time."

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that, he must be very tired and not even taking any rests, but I applaud him for doing all that he can; what about school? how is he holding up with his studies even?"

The frontman thought and realized that John had not mentioned anything about his education or even what kind of school he went to nor even a degree that he was studying in. 

He hadn't even mentioned his parents from the time they met. 

Did they lived far away? or nearby? He didn't know; there was still much to learn about the younger man, and he just couldn't wait to find out more even if it took an eternity, he was geared up for it. Once lunch was over, the two siblings made it inside of the estate where it would be time for her to be heading back home to help Jer cook dinner as she thanked her brother for the nice picnic as well as him thanking her for the visit and hoped that they would do it again more often and soon. Once she left, Jim soon came in bringing in a lovely bouquet of each flower that he had cut from the garden to bring in some color and life within the kitchen.

"I take it lunch went quite well didn't it?" He smiled while his employer nodded as he watched the Irishman placing each stem in a glass vase with gentle hands careful to not pick his fingers from the thorns that were on some of them.

"Indeed it did darling, but I was also thinking about the auditions for the new bass player that are going to be held for this weekend coming."

Jim loved his smile and energetic attitude and there would be often times that Freddie would playfully flirt with him but knew when to tone it down when Paul was around. When he had started working for the singer, there was no doubt that the hairdresser had a slight crush on him but knew they wouldn't get passed the friendship level thus respecting him for that, and that he was there for him whenever he needed advice on what he was unsure about.

"Have the fliers been put up?" 

"All 15 of them, it won't be long now until when we have found the one."

_**Where: The Java Drop.**_

_ ** Time: 15:08 p.m.** _

"Seriously? You're making your own amp?" Ellie asked while she and John were in the breakroom finishing up lunch that she had brought from Ole' Henry's. The brunette smiled as he nodded shyly while the blonde haired woman gave her friend a hug feeling very happy for him knowing that what she had told him he was taking it further.

"You see? at times you just need a little push in order for the point to come across and you will be able to aim higher than you ever imagined. It won't be long now especially you'll be able to be up on the same stage as Freddie huh?" She winked causing him to blush and clear his throat while drinking his iced tea.

"Well, thank you for that Ellie, you really did kick some sense into me."

"Hey no problem, what are friends for anyway? If you need to get off early to finish building, I will close up the shop for you it's no big deal."

"Really? You mean that? I don't want to put you out of your way."

"Nonsense boy, besides, it's time for you to focus on more high matters." They both soon grinned.


	35. Note Update

Happy Saturday and Good Afternoon to all, in celebration of Freddie's 74th Birthday, I will be updating a new Chapter by tonight so be on the lookout!! 👍👍👍 Happy Heavenly Birthday Freddie!!! 💛💛💛💛🧡🧡🧡🧡🕊🕊🕊


	36. Chapter 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Freddie's Birthday, Here's Chapter 22!! 
> 
> Happy Birthday up there Fred!! 💛💛💛🕊🕊🕊🌹🌹🌹⚘⚘⚘

Later that evening, John and Ellie soon found themselves over at Chelsea where the young brunette man wanted to show her the amp that he was making. Despite dropping out half way near the end of his first year, the University had given him the initiative to still use their Electrical Engineering Facility to build his project due to the fact that he couldn't afford one at the moment. They highly understood that family always came first and had reminded him that he could use their room anytime he liked and not charge him. Taking out the key that he was given, thus opening the door, he lead the blonde haired woman towards his desk where his creation stood in place. She gasped lightly as she took in with what her friend nearly accomplished.

"Wow John, I'm impressed, it looks brand new."

Blushing a bright shade of pink, as well as rubbing the back of his neck, he soon explained to her that he still needed to get the wires in place, plus to test it out to even work out some kinks in order for it to get used to the specific volume that it would be able to withstand.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet? Everyone always have a name to their possessions to let people know that they are the original owners for their work, that way, it will go to show them that it has already been copyrighted."

"To be honest, I haven't even thought about it to begin with; it's near the finishing stages and the auditions are by this weekend. I still even have more practicing to do as well." 

"Well try not to overwork yourself too hard now, you still also need to get your beauty sleep for the moment to come on handy for you. The minute they might pick you, it will all change from here on out, and I know you will do damn good in it. Show them what John Richard Deacon truly is." John grinned feeling very grateful for his friend's generous support. At times like this, he felt like he never deserved such good friends like she, Ronnie, and Roger but they had stuck by him from the minute he had moved to London, to his parents deaths, Julie in the Hospital, and now this. He would forever be appreciative towards them no matter what the costs were.

"The way I see it, you are definitely going to rock out loud if I do say so myself, you are going to have them eating out of the palm of your hands." John chuckled as they were now within the aisles of the 24-hour convenient store to pick up hot cocoa mix for they were going to be going back to his flat for a nice hot drink as well as a little movie to waste time too.

"Well, not exactly, but I will play to the best of my ability not to mention even have a very positive attitude of course. I just wish that at times I can just change who I really am and just be another person for once. It feels as if that I'm being taken for granted half of the time and that individuals laugh in my face telling me that I'm just nothing more that wasted space."

Ellie stopped in her tracks looking over towards her friend. John's biggest weakness was his self doubt and felt like that he would never amount to anything in life which was one of the reasons why he kept thinking about the what-ifs. Placing a small delicate hand on his shoulder, she had a stern yet gentle expression.

"Now you listen here John, I know with what you have been going through has been very hard on you and I know at times by just looking at you, you are willing to want to throw in the towel and just forget everything around you, but if you keep doubting yourself, then you will never be able to reach far which is one of the reasons people will never take you seriously if you keep having that attitude, you need to look within yourself to know that this is your definite true calling and I know with all the practice you have been doing, you are going to blow their minds and if they reject you, then don't give up; there are still over 100s of bands that you can try out for. Give this one a try to see where you will fit in; trust me when I tell you, they are going to say yes the minute you strum that bass of your's I can already feel it."

"Do you honestly think it will happen?" Ellie nodded her head and smiled warmly.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" John rolled his eyes to that shaking his head too.

"Not yet actually." Ellie giggled.

"But trust me John, they will definitely give you a call back once you show up and show them a little thing or two about a spectacular performance. Plus, I can even come by your flat early Saturday morning to help you pick out an awesome outfit." 

"Ellie!" 

Two brunette haired teenaged girls stood towards the magazine stand near to the checkout counter staring dreamily at the cover of Freddie who looked like he had belt out a tune. 

"Just look at him, doesn't he look good enough just to eat?" She asked her friend who then fanned her face with a very amorous expression.

"I'd say, I would sure like to just zip down that leotard of his and give a juicy bite it's only the hot ones who deserve some loving if you know what I mean." She winked causing the other to giggle. The cashier looked pretty uncomfortable listening in on their conversation wishing for them to either leave or wishing for himself to just wanted to go home to his pet dog.

_"Do I need tuition money this bad?"_ He thought wishing that he had a better job than this, but it was all he could be able to afford if he wanted to get into a great college by the end of the year. He then cleared his throat as he gave out a stern expression while crossing his arms getting their attention. "I'm sorry girls, but if you both are not going to buy anything, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you two to leave the store at once and go galavant somewhere else."

They soon rolled their eyes. "Whatever, see you later sweetie." Blowing out kisses, they then left as he soon sighed glad they were respectful enough to listen.

_"What is it with them and celebrities anyway? Just want to be apart of that fame and meet somebody famous where they can be able to brag about it with their friends."_ Pretty soon, the two friends came up with their hands full of snacks as the man smiled.

"That will be £17.00 please?" Taking out his wallet, John soon paid for the stuff and was about to get his receipt when the next thing he knew, a magazine was thrown onto the conveyor belt only to see that it was all Ellie's doing where she wanted to read to pass the time while they would be heading home by tube.

"Reading material, I'll even let you scroll through it." She winked.

"Ellie, don't even-"

"What? Oh come on now don't be in denial."

"Ellie, it's not what you think it is."

"Oh please, give me a break." She chuckled as they both left leaving the cashier to stare after them blinking twice to see what in the world he had just witnessed.

_"Another 45 minutes to go." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I didn't give Ellie much screen time within the story, so here's a Chapter with her and John 😉😉😉 in my opinion, they are like brother and sister hanging out lol.


	37. Chapter 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Chapter 23!

"Like what you are seeing in here?" Asked Ellie as she smirked catching John looking at the page of Freddie in the magazine. He blushed while rolling his eyes at the same time as he looked away but nevertheless, he was still caught and busted. He was never the one to purchase any of those types of reading material nor did he watch any of the celebrity news; he found them to be a waste of time as he could just tell that they were just enjoying their time within the spotlight and loved to talk about themselves or what they had accomplished.

But seeing Freddie on those two pages had really brought some type of warmth within him that he didn't want to admit out loud. To be honest, he was starting to secretly admire Freddie but didn't want to give Ellie the satisfaction due to how she was when it came onto romance.

"As if, he's alright I guess." He replied playing it cool but the blonde female that she was smelling bullshit.

"Just alright? really?" He soon sighed.

"Fine, he's very talented and good are you happy now?" She then nodded her head.

"Much thank you, but honestly John, like I told you, you can't be in denial to know that he is starting to grow on you, and that you do love how he has pushed forward to be who he is today. After all, who does not like men in a sexy leotard?" She winked as the tube finally got to their stop giving the younger man a chance to avoid speaking and getting up to head out into the Autumn night air with she following right behind him soon making their way towards the flats that were not too far.

"You just really like to see my reactions don't you? Like I told him, I'm only doing this for Julie until I get the amount of money that I need to pay for her operation and he can find somebody else afterwards. There's no point to stay in a band too long anyway."

"John..."

"I know, I know, you already gave me that supportive lecture a while ago. The truth is, I'm just nervous okay? I have never been thought of being in a band before and I'm afraid I might mess up or might make a mistake. I mean, can you blame Freddie for being so talented? He looks like he has the world on his shoulders, and what do I have? Nothing but just a bass and a newly made and built amp."

"John, is that all you care about? wanting to live up to people's expectations all the time? Just because we live in a society where you have to live by their standards?"

"Now that you put it that way? yes, that's what it feels like to me at times."

The key was pushed into the door as the lights were soon turned on and the snacks were taken out of the bag to be put on the counter as he then found his way on his sofa to sit down with Ellie sitting after giving him a warm hug his head resting on her chest as she held him very protectively. He appreciated the warm embrace along with the faint smell of her cherry fragrance that always helped to calm him down.

The same scent that his mother used to wear when he was little whenever he was nervous or afraid of trying anything new.

"Do you honestly think you are not good enough for the world? because you're afraid to be a disappointment?" He nodded weakly afraid to let his tears go down his face thus quickly wiping them off.

"Everynight, I dream of my parents and how it used to be so fun and simple back then that I thought they were invincible and that nothing would ever tear us apart and it's like everything happened so fast. I'm also afraid that I might get a phone call from the hospital one of these days to tell me that Julie had lost her battle. I can't lose my little sister, my best friend, and my confidant that she means the whole world to me."

John was glad for the silence that surrounded them for that had given him time to recollect his thoughts only the sound of his sniffling could be heard. 

"You are capable of doing anything that you set your mind to, and for that, I am so proud of what you had reached so far, me Ronnie and Roger will always stand by you a hundred percent that if you can't go anymore, we will abe there to pick you up and guide you even further. I know you can do it John, we have faith in you; all you have to do is just to believe in yourself and be the most badass the world has ever seen. And I know your parents are watching you right now and being there for you spiritually to know that they have your back as well. You are worthy."

He smiled slowly but surely wiping the remaining eyewater from his face and nodded giving her one more hug responding in thanks.

A little while later, both friends with a pizza ordered courtesy of Ellie and some junk food along with little tubs of ice cream sat in front of the television watching any movie that they could find. The TV was the only source for sound at the moment while the brunette haired male rested his head in her lap while she stroked the strands to keep him calm and relaxed.

"It must be so beautiful to want to live the high life you know? I mean just picture it: living in a big house, having a lot of friends, as well as personal butlers, chefs, and personal assistants catering to your every whim. Going to all different types of places around the world, and even wearing the most gorgeous outfits. Who wouldn't want to live like them?" Ellie asked as she intensely stared at the couple whom had came out of their limo to go into the private jet where they would have the vacation of a life time. John on the other hand, didn't pay attention as he was having some thoughts about Freddie remembering back to when the singer had given him the tour through his garden as he felt so at ease with just walking right next to him as he could hear his voice that sang for millions taking the time to show him the beauty of what the flowers and trees had to offer.

It felt like such a magical experience as he blushed a bright red how the frontman's hand felt in his, how warm it was and the smile that was given to him like he was something so precious that he never wanted to let go of his hand where he felt...loved and well guarded that he could do anything and not be in fear.

But he could also remember the night at the Strip Club how he was disguised within the costume like he was a totally different person whom he was not to shield him from the loving gaze whom he had met the same day. How warm lips met his hand with a chaste kiss that he could not stop thinking about. 

Even if he were to tell Freddie the truth about himself, it would be too risky. He didn't want to make him think that he was a slut or a whore that he was dancing provocatively into elder men's hearts for their instant gratification and lust as well as their money. 

He hoped that he wouldn't be interviewed in detail about what he did besides being a Barista. He couldn't know.

He just simply couldn't know.


	38. Chapter 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 Right Now!

A few hours after Ellie had left for home, John was soon found in his bed fast asleep as he was on his side within a dreamless slumber. The movie marathon had been great and it was what the doctor had ordered where it had been a while since he and either of his friends were able to have one. Pretty soon, a knock at the door was heard waking the young man out of his much needed sleep as he rubbed his eyes thus turning around to look at his clock which read 15:35 a.m. leaving him confused.

_"Who in the world could that be especially in the middle of the night?" _He thought as he soon got up to answer it after hearing more knocking. Like some flats, there wasn't a peephole through the doors so the only option people had was to yell out to find out who it was but because John's brain wasn't fully awake at the moment, he had only opened it only to reveal a stout but elderly woman smiling warmly at him her grey eyes shining like two gleaming crystals underneath the moonlight. Within her hand held a basket that had some of the most prettiest yet exotic flowers that nobody had ever seen or heard of but some were very familiar to say the least.

No words were exchanged for a couple of minutes as the brunette was trying to comprehend what was going on. Who was the woman? was she lost? and why was she in front of his flat at this time where she could've come in the next few hours? he didn't want to be rude, so finally he had asked her if there was anything that he could do to help her with only for her to give him a simple daffodil in which he gently took it feeling the soft petals brush against his fingers.

"They are considered to be the flower of luck, prosperity, and good fortune for future successes. You are on the pathway for that, but you will have some obstacles within your way. Use that to show you the signs and you will know in which way you will stand."

John listened very carefully as he stared down at the flower with great interest. 

"Thank you, but one question, who are you?" 

"I am just a mere traveler young one, only showing up to brighten the souls of others whether day or night. I wish you all the best of luck; bless you my child." And she left leaving the Deacon individual to lightly gasp gently shutting the door behind him wondering who the strange woman was but he didn't have time to ponder over it as he went right back into bed caressing the soft petals how they felt soft to the touch.

_"What does this all mean anyway?"_

_ **Where: The Java Drop.** _

_ ** Time: 12:24 p.m.** _

"John, John...John!!" The brunette soon lifted his head to the screaming of Roger shouting his name as the blonde looked at him with concern. "Something on your mind mate why you were looking like such a space cadet?" He asked as the younger man was trying to find the words on who he encounter from late last night as he had put a hand to his heart to calm the beating down wondering if his friend would believe him or not, but knew he just couldn't keep it to himself long enough.

"While I was sleeping last night, an elderly woman came to my door of my flat and gave me a daffodil like she was telling me a fortune of what I was to expect real soon and the minute I was about to thank her, that's when I saw that she was gone." Roger listened on very intently picking up every word that he was saying hoping that he didn't miss any of them at all. He didn't believe that it would be real; he only heard those types in stories, tv shows, and movies when he was little, but he didn't think that John would get the experience up close and personal. In a way, it sounded quite intriguing.

"Wow, seems to me that you encountered a flower fortune teller, there are very rare and few to ever come around here due to them having originated in Romania. Brian had told me about them when he said one had encountered him way before he had started being apart of Essence."

"Seriously?" Rog nodded.

"Yeah, and you said she gave you a daffodil right? Well they are the luckiest flowers ever to be considered to help take you on a new direction in life. In simple terms, to help you reach success no matter what it is you're doing."

John couldn't believe it, first the lady, and now Roger? all of it was starting to make sense now. He soon smiled slowly but surely but then another question came up: how did she even know? it's not like he saw her anywhere around, and it's not like he had bumped into her at any given time either. So...was it...

Fate?

He shook his head after his mental monologing and sighed as their break was now over and they were ready to get back to work. After all, he needed to save all of his energy for tonight to come for he needed to be on the pole after getting a text from one of the dancers saying that Shelly had twisted her ankle and couldn't perform.

_"Another night, another set of men to please." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was searching the internet, on Flower Fortunes, I came across on a particular website known as https://www.flowershopnetwork.com/blog/find-your-fortune-with-flowers/ to help me with this chapter on the daffodil that the flower fortune teller had given to John and of course behold that the daffodils are really considered to be known as flowers to give you luck indeed. A flower arrangement with twelve daffodils is said to bring luck for twelve months!
> 
> Can you believe that? Wow! It looks like you learn something new every day lol! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! have a good evening 👋


	39. Chapter 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! Guess who's back! Sorry that I have been MIA for a awhile now. This month has just been full with little surprises here and there that it feels like coming off of a high; I have been officially 26 years old for a few weeks now, My mom and an old friend of hers have linked right back up as well as us having a dinner party where she and her two kids (they're both 28 just a couple years older than I am) came over last Sunday to spend time with us and it was so much fun! Plus, I have already sold 4 candles already where I am making some money for myself as well as having an Instagram account known as crafty_maidens.
> 
> Yep, good indeed. And now, get ready for Chapter 25!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter will include the following: Slight Sexual Assault, and one Racial Slur.

"John, you're on in 7 minutes." Said Cherry as she made her way over towards her friend who was staring at the daffodil that he had brought with him feeling that he was in a type of trance. Luckily, he already had his wig and makeup on so all he did was wait for his time to go up on stage. "What's that you got there hon?" She asked as he slowly shook his head coming back to reality soon gazing towards her.

"It's a daffodil, now before I start to explain where I got it from, will you promise to not laugh?" He asked as his eyes pleaded for her to listen as she nodded her head knowing that she would never do something like that; she knew how sensitive he was even though he tried not to show it, but his eyes always held his emotions so much, that you could just tell what and how he was feeling at the moment in time. He soon took a deep breath.

"Late last night, an elderly woman came by my flat and gave it to me; I have never seen her around before, but she knew just what flower to give me thus this she told me about being one of the most lucky flowers that it helps to bring you success into your life. I've been studying and analyzing it for a good while now to wonder how it is so special not that I'm complaining, but...I have been having doubts to be quite honest."

The young goth woman nodded thus taking a seat as she asked if she could look at it herself. Gently taking it out of his grasp, her eyes shone in wonder as a warm smile came onto her features. If anyone knew anything about flowers and their meaning, it was Cherry herself who had studied so much about floriculture due to living with her Grandmother that she could tell by any of their capabilities that they stood for. 

"It is indeed lucky and it's also a very good sign as well. I'd say that she knew exactly what she was doing for they can tell from a mile away just how you are feeling and won't hesitate to even read your mind either. In other words, you are about to get the opportunity of your life and it's just right around the corner waiting for you to just try and to do."

John smiled and nodded knowing just how much listening to Cherry made him feel a lot better. He knew he could always count on her, just like with Roger, Ronnie, and Ellie. He knew that they would never abandon him and always had his back no matter the situation.

"John, you're needed now." Said Luna another one of the coworkers as he then nodded thus getting up and giving Cherry a hug as he inhaled and exhaled slowly hoping that there wouldn't be any problems tonight. He just wanted to be done and go home to crawl into his warm bed and just sleep for as long as he could.

"Here we are Mr. Mercury, would you like for me to wait on you sir?" Asked Terry as Freddie closed the door behind shaking his head.

"That's alright Terry, I will let you know when the show is over, enjoy the rest of your night." Nodding, the limo driver soon drove away leaving the singer to sigh in relief glad to get away from Paul for a little while. Besides, he had a familiar someone whom he wanted to meet once again as he soon found his own way into the Strip joint thus finding a table to sit at; luckily, the inside wasn't that dark where he was afraid to step on somebody's foot. The curtains opened slowly as a pair of sparkly silver platform boots made their appearance and the large iridescent light shone down on John's body giving him a more appealing extravagance that shone brighter than the sun. Sexual music was then heard as Freddie's eyes trailed after the body that danced like they had owned the entire stage as they made their way towards the pole using their legs as leverage to lift them up as they twirled in a ballerina like twirl shaking their bum as the advantage. 

Wolf whistles were soon heard but the frontman was entranced by their captivating beauty. They showed their flat stomach leaving a little happy trail for the men to witness some even salivated wondering what it be like to taste the salty skin leaving a strap to fall off of his lean shoulder not even bothering to pull it up.

"Take it off Darling!"

"Don't be shy."

"Show us!" 

But he didn't pay them any mind at all. Sweat trickled down leaving him gleaming along with the help of the silver outfit that made him shine brighter than a shooting star. The mask was a good cover up to guard his swirling emotions and how he was feeling licking his lips sensually as the adrenaline had kicked up a notch to make him doing an erotic backflip in the process.

His pants felt tight as he bit his lip couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He never took his orbs away from the pleasurable creature whom he felt had danced just for him and only for him as handclaps erupted the entire establishment asking for an encore but he was already leaving the stage hurrying his steps to leave at once. 

He panted slowly as he put a hand to his chest to calm his beating heart finding within himself to get up as well as to use the restroom hoping he wouldn't trip over his own feet. 

"Come on baby, just one little dance for me? You can even call me daddy."

"N-No, sorry, I don't do private dances. Thank you." As he was about to leave, the hand soon grabbed his arm pulling him back. The face was now somewhat in rage.

"If I ask for a dance, then I want it. Besides, you looked so mesmerizing that I just couldn't hold myself back from wanting to get a little taste." The hand soon found its way downward towards his bum as he was shaking like a leaf. Clearing of the throat was soon heard as they both turned around witnessing Freddie with a not so pleased expression on his face.

"Any decent man would listen to know that no means no. So please do yourself a favor and leave." 

"What's it to ya Paki? we were just having a little chat is all, why don't you do the honor and leave instead?" John looked back and forth at the singer and the patron hoping and praying that it would all be over soon.

"Didn't your mother ever taught you that it is disrespectful to put your hands on a woman? After all, she did ask you politely didn't she?"

"Son of a bitch! Why don't you just take your meddling arse back to Pakistan where you belong?"

That was the last straw. Anyone could disrespect him, call him any racial slur that they could think of in the book, but when it came onto women or man for that matter, that was where he drew the line as he then reeled back and knocked him out cold as he soon took John by the hand and ran off towards somewhere it was safe enough for them not to be spotted.

"Are you alright Darling? He didn't hurt you in anyway did he?" Lost for words, he soon shook his head couldn't believe that he stood up for him like that. He just didn't know what to say; however though, he felt a little disgusted with himself for being vulnerable at that moment in time just for going to use the bathroom when that unwanted pervert wanted to make a pass at him. 

He would never tell Roger about this knowing that the blonde would find a way to find that guy to kick his arse to the moon and back. 

"Th-Thank you for saving me back there, if you didn't come, he would've had his way with me for sure." He could feel the tears prickling his eyes, but he didn't dare to let one out not wanting to cause a little scene.

"It was my pleasure dear, we are all at a time in our lives when we feel most vulnerable to say the least, why, I happen to have my share of that like what you had seen, but I don't let it get to me that easily; I just learn to ignore them for they are the real losers in the end for they are the ones who are insecure so they use that as an advantage to make others miserable.

"Well, I believe that you are my hero..." He then gave him a kiss on the cheek as well as a blow kiss and a shy smile leaving quick to meet up with Cherry not wanting to reveal himself so soon.

He then rubbed his cheek feeling the lip gloss kiss where it was as he blushed a bright shade of red and smiled. Tonight was definitely worth coming here.


	40. Chapter 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Lorie1483 for being a great fan and friend of this story as well as sticking all the way since I had started since Last November! 🌹🌹🌹🌹💖💖💖💖💖😊😊😊😊😊⚘⚘⚘⚘ And now, here comes Chapter 26!

As soon as John felt that everywhere was clear, he then slowed his pace down as he started to pant to catch his breath couldn't believe on what he had just done. Sure he gave men kisses on the cheek as well as blow kisses whenever he would finish a show, but this time with Freddie it felt so different...so warm even. He settled his hand where his beating heart was as he soon placed his face within his hands.

_"What in the world had gotten into me when I did that? I couldn't even be assertive enough to just push that guy off of me yet he came in and literally saved me. If it hadn't been for him, who knows what would have happened back there. I-I...he was just being nice like a good gentleman he was, besides, he just didn't want to see me in distress like a good friend wouldn't want for the other. But, it wasn't me that he saved, it was the Silver Swan...I wish I could just tell him, but I'm just too afraid to see and know of what his reaction will be when he finds the truth."_

Pretty soon, he then ran back into the dressing room where Cherry was applying more black lipstick when the next thing she knew, a pair of arms soon wrapped around her for warmth. She wasn't the kind of person to ask questions, nor to find out what was wrong. Because John was the youngest out of the strippers, she felt that it was her responsibility to look out for him since he had told her everything about his past. All she could do was offer him some of her body heat to help make him feel a lot better. She soon sat him down on the chair where she slowly undressed him as he began to lay everything down on what had happened after the show.

Not once did she interrupt him or say anything over him as he just stuttered and whispered softly only nodding her head as a response.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked only for him to blush and hold his head down like he was embarrassed of being caught trying to get his hand into the cookie jar. "It's alright if you don't want to answwr right away, but I can just tell by your expressions that he has been growing on you since you two met at Biba that day."

"...Yes, I do...but I just can't bring myself to return that type of affection...what if he will look at me differently once I tell him the truth about this part of my life? What if he thinks I'm just a...a... slut or a whore even?"

"Honey, he would never think that lowly of you at all, I mean he might be shocked at first, but overtime, he will see that you are doing this just for Julie alone because I understand and know what it is to make sure your loved one gets to make it into another day to open their eyes. You are neither of one those things and he would be a fucked up fool to think otherwise. All you need to do is just to be true to your heart and know that you can earn anything you want because you and Julie deserve so much and then some." This time, it was she that gave him the hug as he took it wholeheartedly; just being in her arms was definitely enough for him.

A little later on, both friends were soon walking home as John told her about the audition as the goth girl looked on in surprise yet happy for her friend at the same time letting him know that he will definitely kick ass and be the most baddest bitch anyone had ever seen while John sweat dropped knowing how much of a foul mouth she could be on a regular basis but didn't want to call her out on it either; after all, she grew up with foul language around her for half of her life and by the time she got to 14, she was cussing like a sailor since she was in secondary school when the teenaged kids would mock her due to appearance and talk rumors about her about her love with all things that had to do with the goth anesthetics. But overtime, she learnt to just accept them for what they were and walk with her head held high.

"You even made an amp too? Damn, that's brilliant! so when will it happen?"

"Saturday Afternoon at 2:00 p.m. Ellie texted Roger, who soon texted me the address on where it will be located. If it's not too much trouble, will you come?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world honey, you know you have my support in anything that you set your mind on doing." She winked causing him to blush naturally looking the other way. "So, while we are on the subject, tell me more about your friend Ellie, what is she like?" John held back a laugh knowing just how much talking about cute girls got her a little mushy especially cute ones for that matter. Since they had gotten used to each-other, Cherry soon came out to him as being a lesbian and wanted to explore her found sexuality in which the brunette knew what it felt like to slowly come out of the closet when he confided in Roger after when he had met Chris it was hard at first, but trusting the blonde, he was able to tell him everything and then some.

Finally, they made it towards his flat where she told him that she would be there to cheer him on and it was a lucky thing that she didn't have to be at work this weekend either so she would be there early before anyone else. Thanking her once again, he soon made it into his home where he then got a glass of water as well as turning on the TV to catch his favorite program just in time.

He just could not stop picturing the kiss that he had given to Freddie as it was in his head for the remainder of the night while trying to get some sleep in the long run, but he also remembered Cherry's words of encouragement to be confident and to be at his best at the audition for this upcoming weekend. 

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up, nor waste any of the band members' time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, but I tried 🙂 I decided was to give Cherry some air time within this Chapter because I felt that she was just becoming a minor character since her first appearance. Enjoy!! Plus of course, get out and go vote early!!


	41. Chapter 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎃🎃🎃🎃Happy Halloween!!!!🎃🎃🎃🎃 And enjoy Chapter 27!

_"Freddie...I have something very important to tell you, you might not like what I'm about to reveal..." John was shaking like a leaf afraid of what the frontman would think of him at this point, but it was the only way; it had to be done and he couldn't stall any longer. He then put on the mask and stripped off his clothes revealing his stripper outfit as the singer had the biggest shock in his life._

_ "All this time you have been a stripper?" Shock then turned into slow growing anger. "A fucking bloody stripper!? Of all things that you had to be, it had to be this!? So you lied to me all this time!?"_

_ "Freddie, I can explain..."_

_ "Save it! I don't want to hear any more lies coming out of your mouth anymore!! I hate deception and I despise liars! It will serve you right if you don't come near me again!" And he left without even turning around despite the brunette male yelling out his name wishing for him to come back._

_ "Freddie wait! Please! Hear me out!! I didn't mean to betray you!!_

John soon catapulted out of his sleep panting hard for breath as well as trying to calm his beating heart down. Sweat poured down his forehead while he looked around his surroundings seeing that he was back in his room in his flat thus breathing a sigh of relief knowing that it had been just a bad dream but it had felt so real. He then sighed again seeing that it was the middle of the night. 

_"Please, whoever is out there listening, please guide me...and help me...I hope he will never see right through me." _He prayed and soon went back to his slumbering hoping that he could get more hours of sleep in.

By 11:30 the next morning, the knocking of the door soon woke the young man as he tiredly turned onto his side hoping that the rays of sunlight would not get into his face; but the knocks became a little bit more louder thus sighing and getting out of bed in frustration wondering who in the world would that be. He hoped it wasn't another Door-to-Door salesman selling either vacuum cleaners or cleaning supplies that would help get the job done quicker knowing how desperate they were for money; after all, the holidays were coming soon and they needed all of the cash they could get in order to afford to even have a can of soup for their dinner.

Once opening the door, revealed to be Roger, Veronica, and Ellie all with smiling faces wishing him a good morning.

"Why are you all here this early? it's only 11:35; the audition isn't until 2 later this afternoon." 

"That's why we came here: to get you prepared, now step aside so that way we can even pick out a cool outfit for you; when it comes onto these things, you want to make a grand appearance; something that will appeal the eyes if you know what I mean." Ellie winked causing for his cheeks to heat up as she knew who exactly who she was talking about but soon stepped aside in order to let them in thus getting into his room to go through the clothes that Freddie had bought for him from The Gold Diamond.

"Wow John, these are spectacular! They look like they came out of a Men's Fashion Magazine, these are a definite good buy!" Ronnie squealed as she held up the designer blazers, turtlenecks, and pants wondering what would look good him.

"Guys really, this is not necessary, I wouldn't mind wearing any of my own clothes. Besides, it's just an audition, it's not like I'm going to star in a movie or anything."

"But still John, you need to look presentable, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to shine, you need to take this or else you will never have a chance like this ever again." Ellie explained while he only nodded slowly and allowed to work their magic; deep down though, he hoped he would do very well or else he would not know what to do next. He didn't want to keep working at the Coffee shop all of his life and was hoping and praying enough that he would reach a breakthrough that would get him into bigger and better things.

This was only the start.

After bathing and washing his hair, Ellie worked her wonders by blow drying and straightening his slight waves as Ronnie was putting some concealer on his face especially under his eyes to hide the slight dark circles. His chosen clothes were laid out which consisted of a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of beige bell bottoms, and his pair of platform boots as they allowed him to get dressed. He then spotted the daffodil lightly touching the petals smiling softly.

_"Wish me luck."_

After having a light brunch as well as getting to Chelsea to pick up the amp, they soon made their way over to the Old Theater that had been shut down since the early 60's as there the audition would be held. John soon spotted Cherry in her Goth like clothes as he smiled seeing that she surely did kept her promise as the 4 got out of Roger's car introducing the stripper to the girls but her eyes were glued to Ellie's studying her intensely as she blinked repeatedly realizing who she was.

"Eleanor? Eleanor Bakers?" The blonde gasped.

"Penelope Truman?" John looked on confusion.

"Wait, you two know each-other?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we've known one another since we were kids going to Primary School." Ellie explained while the red haired woman nodded.

"I didn't have any friends due to them making up so many rumors about me saying that my family and I were vampires, sleeping in a coffin, and let's not even forget drinking pig's blood.

"I felt so sorry for her that nobody would want to sit with her during lunchtime, so I went over towards her despite the other children telling me not to go over or she would such my blood out, but I would just ignore them, and after we introduced ourselves, that's when we became inseparable since. So, what have you been doing all this time?"

"I work at The Graveyard Tattoo shop in downtown London which helps out due to my Grandmother going through a brain tumor; she's been in the hospital for a good while now while I've been working some double shifts to make extra."

Ellie gasped but nodded slowly while the rest looked grief stricken. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Mary-Anne always made the best plum pudding at Christmas time and made the best chocolate chip cookies when I would come over for us to have sleepovers. Do you have a second job by any chance? if I may ask that is?"

Cherry sighed but just by seeing her old friend made her feel that she was not alone and that she could do it and say it loud. "I'm also a stripper over at Little Darlings, which is a Strip Club. I've been working to also get more cash which also helps along with my current job too; and I know it's not the ideal job to have, but it also helps to pay the bills and rent too. But Nana is far more important I wouldn't want for her to go so soon."

John felt bad seeing his friend in her most vulnerable state that was a rare sight for him. Cherry always carried an aura full of confidence and dominance that she looked like she was titanium that couldn't break down, but hearing about her grandmother who was also the person in her life spoke many volumes. 

Just like how Julie was to him. Furrowing his eyebrows in determination, he asked for help to get the amp out as Roger did the honors to assist him. While the girls conversated, the two young men then made their way within the building.

"Whoever knew that Cherry's real name was Penelope? I mean I always thought it was short for Cheryl." Roger said while John rolled his eyes leave it to the blonde to always go for the pretty girls and what they were in bed instead of just getting to know the real them and not just for their looks. His friends were special, but there was something about Cherry that made him feel that he wanted to do this not only for Julie but for her and her grandmother as well; aftet all, she had brought him into the world of stripping and now it was time for him to return the favor to her by becoming the badass motherfucker that he will hope to become.


	42. Chapter 28.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy One Year Anniversary to Stripper Heels and Microphones!!! Woo!!!! 🎊🎊🎊🎉🎉🎉 Here's Chapter 28 to celebrate!!! 🍾

Soon, the audition began. Boys and men of different ages had came with their bass guitars to try to woo the members by giving it the best that they had gave it to them; some were good and were told that they would get a call back, while some on the other hand were politely interrupted and that there would be better luck for them next time. They were even out of tune, or just couldn't carry it out right the way it was suppose to be while they were given a test out with the band to see if they would be the one. Sadly, it was horrible to the point Brian had to usher them out along with a polite wave to let the auditioner know that they would keep in touch. 

Greg then sighed. "At this rate, we'll never find the right one, we have been at this for a little over an hour and still nothing. Sheesh, we should have taken the one with the ukulele instead." Mark rolled his eyes at his member as well as giving him a blank stare.

"You're joking right? besides, it's the only thing he knew how to play. We are a Rock and Roll Band, not a Hawaiian Band where we play at a Luau." Greg soon mocked the Bassist the minute he had his back turned but quickly stopped when Brian gave him a disapproving glare while looking down at some papers.

"Chin up Darlings, the right one will come soon enough, we just have to keep trying. Bri, who is next on the list?" Freddie asked his tall friend as the last person's name appeared in front of him.

"John Deacon." At the mention of the younger man's name, the Persian's stomach did a little somersault as his face grew a little warm having not forgotten about him.

"Very well, I'll let him know." He then got up while Fred soon looked at himself in his little pocket mirror to make sure that he didn't look out of place as well as fixing his hair. Both men looked at their singer thus smirking at each-other. A head full of long flowing brunette hair soon appeared in their vision along with a shy smile soon waving at them.

"Welcome there John dear, ooh, looks to us that you have brought an amp as well to help out; where did you buy it?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I made it myself." John said looking into their faces as they became surprised to know that it was actually hand made and built couldn't believe their ears. It looked very brand new.

"Seriously?, you actually did that all on your own?" Mark asked seeing the Deacon male nod shyly.

"Y-Yeah...I study electronics over at Chelsea. Due to the fact that I work at the Coffee shop during the day, I would go there early in the evening where there would be nobody there and work quietly and test out a few kinks to make sure that it would work properly."

"That's very nice to hear John, why not put it to the test for us right now if you would be so kind? and once you are finished, then we will test you out to see if you will be apart of the band?" Brian explained seeing him nod slowly.

"Okay, sure...um...what song would you like to hear first of all?"

"Whatever works for you, don't be nervous, we won't bite and of course you already met and know us as it is." Greg chuckled to let him know that there was no rush at all; besides, he was the last auditioner for the day and afterwards, they would go out and have lunch. Freddie smiled as he watched the younger individual tune his bass as well as finding the right cord to plug into his invented amp plus turning it up a bit where it was the right volume that he liked. Even though they have only known one another for a little while, Freddie was secretly infatuated with the boy taking in his features once again as he could imagine little hearts swirling around his head whenever he was in the scene whether on his own or with friends. But he couldn't be thinking about him like that; as much as he was annoyed, he had Paul to think about but he just really couldn't help how he felt.

He then started to play and before they knew it, they were drawn in by his tunes like moths that were drawn to the flames as they watched him work out his magic seeing him in full concentration not even looking up once. His hair flew and fanned out in slow motion as hazel eyes sparkled as though dove wings were coming out of hibernation and ready to break out wanting to soar to the highest heavens necessary. His posture was slightly bent, and long fingers were running through the strings. His face was glistened with sweat like he was redeemed to step out through the dark tunnel and into the light onto the pathway for greater possibilities and challenges that he wanted not only for himself, but for his sister whom he cared for so deeply that he would give up and sacrifice himself to make sure that she was unharmed.

He drank every detail in necessary never taking his eyes off of him not even for a second afraid that he would miss on what he wanted to see.

He was the one whom they wanted.

And he was the one he truly wanted to be with.

He soon shook his head wondering where on earth did that thought came from. He was being silly couldn't believe that he was thinking on that level. He was only here to audition to see if he could handle being within the band and here he was thinking that he could just swoop in and sweep him off his feet and protect him from what the cruel world was throwing at him. But he knew that with a heavy heart that he would never be his no matter how many dreams he had about him every night and when he and Paul were getting it on, he nearly blurted out his name lucky enough it would only be a whisper for he didn't want the Irishman getting suspicious.

The day dream was officially over as the head slowly raised up to see their faces.

"H-How was that? was it a little too much perhaps?" 

Freddie shook his head from side to side in an instant. "Darling, that was the best badass playing we have ever heard! Are you sure you weren't in any band at all?" John shyly smiled thus shaking his own head.

"No, never have I ever been in any band at all thank you."

"I have to say, that was the shit! Let's see if you can be able to keep up with us." Greg suggested as they all got towards their instruments and started to play. John made sure he was keeping up with the tempo as he counted silently in his mind to still keep in tune. After much concentration, he made his finger go to work bound and determined to make sure he got it right. This was his only chance to make something better of himself and if he messed this up, he wouldn't know what else to do; he didn't want to let Julie down; this would be the gateway for her to get a better working kidney as well as having a better life for the both of them plus helping Cherry out to help her grandmother. 

Once his solo was finished, the gang then clapped and cheered at how epic John's bass playing was as he then put it back within the case only to get a hug from Freddie who complimented him like crazy as Brian had to slowly pull him off to let him know to calm down. The 19 year old soon blushed twirling a lock of hair around his finger and looking the other way.

"That was tremendous! so incredible! where did you learn to play like that?" Mark asked as he was sipping some water from his bottle that he had brought with him.

"I actually taught myself how to play the minute I got it on my birthday a couple of years ago. You could say that it became my refuge when at times things would get a little hard. But after much encouragement and support from my friends, I am honored to be here today to share my gift to you guys. Thank you once again. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around."

"Seeing us around? Dear, afterwards, we are going to go grab some lunch, and we were wondering if you would like to join us, after all, starting today, you are one of us now so there won't be any need for a call back. Welcome to Essence!" John couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stood with his mouth agape and the next thing he knew, he engulfed Freddie into the biggest hug that he could muster as the singer only blushed bright red lending him his warmth as the guys around them clapped and giving out thumbs up couldn't wait to tell the great news to the rest of gang outside.


	43. Chapter 28. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though me and my family don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I would just like to say Happy Thanksgiving to all of you out there who are taking the time to celebrate it with family and friends alike. Enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 28 heading your way now!

The four friends smiled once they saw John and the rest of the band members coming their way as Roger asked how did it went only for the brunette to pant heavily and smiled once he got back his composure. 

"I got in." He said grinning real wide as the other clapped and cheered while whistles were heard from both both Mark and Greg; if anyone were to walk pass and see the group of young people dazzling within their moment of excitement, they would just roll their eyes and walk away not giving them a glance over and continuing on with their own business of having tasks to complete and places to go. 

"I say we all go out and celebrate, what do you all say to some lunch? it's our treat!" Freddie exclaimed as both Ellie and Ronnie jumped for joy happy to be with the band and the singer once more, Cherry nodding along and smiling, and Roger fist bumping in the air while going over to hug Brian tightly to give him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie soon took out his cellphone to dial Terry for a ride to one of the band's favorite restaurants as he then finished the short exchange and gave a wink in return.

_**Where: Sky Garden Rooftop Garden Restaurant.**_

_ ** Time: 15:12 p.m.** _

Pretty soon, the limo had stopped right in front of the eating establishment as the 9 people then came out only for the 5 friends to gasp in surprise seeing just how large the restaurant was.

"Imagine just how large the crowd must be in there." Ellie said while Mark only chuckled.

"Oh, we are not going directly in there, we'll be heading towards the rooftop instead."

"Come again?" Asked Veronica.

"You'll see." He then winked at her as they all headed towards the elevator once they had gotten inside of the building. Freddie had soon pushed the button which read out Rooftop as the automatic voice then rang out loud and the doors soon closed leaving them to be silent without a word being said. Once the ride had ended, and the doors soon opened once again, the group were blown away at what laid right in front of them. This was definitely no ordinary rooftop, but a rooftop garden restaurant! there were dozens of plants and trees that were trimmed to perfection along with flowers that were still in bloom despite it being the Fall Season; branches were painted in rich autumn colors to give it a nice look to blend in along with nice fairy lights that wrapped around as well. Instead of booths, there were tables where some of them were even long enough to hold 12 people at the same time and that nobody would feel left behind. A large fountain stood within the center cascading down fair streams of glistening water which was music to everybody's ears where no music needed to be played unless someone requested a song or two but that was on special occasions instead especially during the Holidays.

"This place is incredible! I have never seen anything quite like this before." Ronnie clapped her hands in excitement while Freddie smiled.

"I knew you would enjoy it, Welcome to Sky Gardens, I can bet you all have never even been to a rooftop restaurant at all haven't you?" They all shook their heads as he grew even more joyful by the minute as he led them over towards one of the long tables for them to sit down at. Luckily, there were not a lot of people up here; most would had rather stay downstairs into the restaurant for they really didn't like the cold weather that much while only a handful didn't mind the fresh air at all. They were in a secluded area where it would be easy for them to not get spotted. Finally, a young woman who looked to be just in her early 20's came walking towards them introducing herself as May thus giving them their menus but once she gave Cherry her menu, her happy demeanor soon turned a little sour while the Goth girl only rolled her eyes knowing this was what she had to put up with from some individuals at times.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in her most respectful tone that she could muster.

"In a way yes, we don't allow any goths of your kind to be here, your friends can stay, but not you."

"And why can't she stay anyway? She's our friend whether you like it or not, and how she dresses, you shouldn't have a say in it; she is normal just like all of us and everybody else." John finished explaining as she just rolled her eyes and asked what would they like to drink first thus walking away without another word being said. Freddie smiled warmly soon making him blush a bright shade of pink as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger while Cherry gave him a kiss on the cheek which made the frontman's look turn a little sour seeing her hand on his shoulder like that but didn't say a word about it at all not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

"Sorry that you had to go through that, does that happen often?" Brian asked feeling sorry for the poor girl. Like the rest of his members, Brian had never judged anybody regardless of who they were and what they were about given their background or place of origin, he loved meeting people who were so different that it was rather fun to want to know so much about them; and seeing that despite her rough goth like exterior, she looked to be such a sweetheart that it was impossible to see as being scary where she would scare little children away.

"Since Primary school, kids would often tease me just because of what I would wear, it has gotten more tamed since I have gotten older though."

"She would ignore the rest of them and I just couldn't help but feel sorry for her, one day, I saw her during recess and introduced myself where I became her only friend since." Ellie explained.

"You guys actually know each-other?" Freddie askes seeing the blonde nod. 

"Believe that, I would always go over to her Grandmother's house most times due to my parents always working late back then. Sleepovers, and spending the holidays together were always my favorite parts of all time, but since her Grandmother has gotten a brain tumor, she stays with her permanently now that the old lady has gotten a lot older."

Freddie immediately felt bad to think slightly of her, here she was just a regular human being just making it into the world by minding her own business; who was he to judge? He remembered all those times when people would look at him differently due to his skin tone just because he and his family had immigrated from their home in Zanzibar with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the many names he would be called which was one of the reasons why he would get clothes, shoes, and jewelry where he would more fit in with the london westerns in order to be treated as an equal with respect that he deserved. 

"I am so terribly sorry darling, nobody should ever have to go through with what you are going through right now. Trust me, I have been through that before." John looked on sadly towards him feeling very bad for the singer. 

"It's alright really, you just learn to take it with a grain of salt and hey, the more you ignore them, the more dumb they will feel because they will see and know that they are wasting that other person's time by badmouthing them." Freddie nodded liking her already as their food finally arrived; May along with another waitress who went by the name of Nora came towards them with trays full of their lunch as Freddie beamed towards the elder female knowing who she exactly was as he quickly introduced her to the rest of newcomers who all waved. May soon looked ashamed as well as taking a deep breath as she went over towards Cherry. 

"Hey um...I just wanted to say...I-I'm sorry for judging you because of how you were dressed and I know it was quite immature of me to do that; the thing is, whenever people come here dressed like that, they act all crazy and do stupid crop like cause scenes and even scream real loud for whatever reason. But seeing you, you looked like you would never harm anybody. Forgive me? You don't have to you know and-"

"It's quite alright, I may be like the stereotypical goth chick, but this is just the clothes that I love so much, but hey, to tell you the truth, I like to listen to classical music just so you know." She winked causing May to laugh and wave goodbye as she wanted to find out where she even got that choker that was wrapped around her neck anyway due to the fact that she always wanted to get one. Cherry soon asked for a piece of paper and pen as she then wrote down the name of the store thus giving her the written address getting a thank you in return as she saw her leave going right back to work.

Glasses were soon raised up high into the sky. 

"CHEERS TO JOHN!!!!!!" And soon the sounds of clanking were heard within the afternoon air.


	44. Chapter 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but here's Chapter 29. Enjoy! 👍

For the rest of the afternoon, the 9 people took in the sites of what London had to offer which revealed some places that the 5 friends didn't even know existed in the first place. First, they had gone to the Notting Hill Carnival which was booming with excitement and fun noises despite the cold Autumn weather. The air was fresh and bursting with enjoyment as the crowd took in their surroundings to see what was going on. Upon seeing Essence, everyone stopped and stared couldn't believe their eyes to know that the famous British Rock group were here at a carnival of all places; some were respectful where they had let the group pass by while others stopped them to want an autograph or a picture to be taken to put onto their blogs.

Colorful floats along with dancers dressed in an array of different colored feathers and attire paraded the streets as balloons of different shapes and colors along with confetti and streamers rained down on everyone that attended creating a whole mass of colorful spirals. Performers attracted the individuals as they worked their very own magic to draw people in with acrobatic performances, juggling, and even grabbing hands to want to join them in the festivities in which Freddie had taken the liberty to take as many photographs as he possibly could for not only his followers, but to also include John to let him know that he was one of them now and that he shouldn't be afraid to let himself be free once in awhile. 

And just like clockwork, hundreds of likes were pouring in within 10 seconds along with comments about the new Bass Player, his friends, and the Event. The frontman couldn't have been more proud. 

Next, they visited the London Botanical Gardens where there was a free tour going on right about now where there were only some people to want to participate. The tour guide explained with great practice what plant and flower was as the singer looked at the multicolored blooms of each as well as making a plan in his head to give the young brunette male the most prettiest bouquet that he could think of real soon only to shake his head out of his day dream and keep up with the rest of the tour since they were moving on to some place else.

Nope, he wasn't going to think of him that way,

Never. Period.

"And that concludes our tour, any questions?" Asked the kind tour lady as Freddie soon raised his hand.

"Yes, if you don't mind, are we allowed to pick some of these wonderful flowers?"

"I'm afraid not I do apologize but we do have a Gift Shop where if you see anything you like, then you can always get."

"May we please see it?" Greg asked as she soon nodded.

Within the store, was an array of wonderfully colored trinkets, stuffed animals, and potted flowers that anyone could choose from. 

Brian picked up a small stuffed yellow duck as he showed it to Roger who soon blushed looking away bashfully and laughed as he was going to name him Dewey. Greg and Mark were looking at the t-shirts with some that even said I ❤ London. They both smiled at each other and also agreed that they would pay for the other's merchandise. The girls looked at the pieces of jewelry along with the little assorted teas that were in nicely decorated packages that they wanted to try out; luckily, Cherry had enough money on her where she would buy for the three of them after all, it had been awhile since she has had tea due to the fact that she would be in such a rush early in the morning just to go to work and would only whip up a take-it-to-go cup of coffee and leave.

Freddie was looking at the shiny golden necklaces where some even had letter initials as pendants. As he saw one with the letter J, he soon turned towards John who was looking at the decorated brooches, sighed and slowly walked away wishing he had one. Then as if a light bulb popped into his head, he then had an idea as he made sure that the younger man was not coming back, he got the necklace and raced over towards the display cases where there was one in the shape of a bass guitar.

_"Perfect" _He thought as the woman behind the desk soon asked him what he wanted as he pointed it out knowing exactly what he had in store for the new found member as he also asked her if she did any gift wrapping as well as clapping his hands when he had gotten his answer that he wanted to hear.

Upon paying for the presents, and meeting the rest of the crowd outside, the singer could see that the brunette male was looking a little disappointed so he decided was to play along to find out what was the matter.

"Something on your mind there darling?" John soon looked up towards him and shrugged.

"It might sound silly really, but I saw this amazing brooch in the shape of a bass but it looked expensive. That's okay though, I was just observing it, I really didn't want it anyway." Freddie nodded in understanding but deep down, he was jumping for joy full of glee.

Pretty soon, the rest of the afternoon turned into the evening hour leaving the London citizens to either go on their evening walk around town, or to eat out instead. Choosing the most cheapest restaurant that served the best fish and chips, the gang soon went inside of the pub known as Toot n Whistle where they ordered what they wanted as the silence fell upon them enjoying their comfort food along with some beer or a coke.

"So dear, have you thought of some songs that you would like for them to be put into our new album that we will be having coming up?" Asked Freddie as the younger man looked down at the table and blushed a light shade of pink. His warm hand was placed on top of his along with a warm smile.

"Not to worry there darling, you will have plenty of time to think of a song, take your time and let the ideas flow." John smiled gratefully and grinned taking a sip of his soda as he soon got up to go head for the bathroom with Roger following along too.

"You're going to be staying over at Brian's flat for tonight?" John asked as he finished washing his hands while Rog nodded slowly and blushed while putting a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear; John knew and smirked.

"I see, well don't let me stop you, are you going to be taking your car to get there?"

"Yep, we are going to be having a movie night along with Dewey, and...tomorrow, he wants us to have breakfast...with his parents."

"John's grey eyes soon sparkled with glee as he then clapped his hands in excitement. "Wow, meeting the in laws already? that was quick, but I know you will have a great time with them no matter what, just be yourself." Roger smiled thus nodding his head; with his friend around, anything was possible.

"Easy for you to say, when will Freddie take you to meet his?" John rolled his eyes.

"Roger, for the last time, I like him, but more like a friend, after all, he has a boyfriend that I bet must be wondering where has he been all day; I wouldn't want to get in between them."

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad mate, it's not like you're a homewrecker, there might be at times that he will want for you to come to his house to even work on some song materials that's how it is when you're in a band you brainstorm for new ideas and such so it's not like you're going to sleep with him by any chance." He winked causing the young man to blush brightly like a cherry as they soon left the rest room to join the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming up soon, take care! Comments are my fuel!


	45. Note Update-Happy New Year!

Hey, Hey, Hey! Happy New Year to all here on Archiveofourown, 2020 has been such a year full of twists, turns, the works especially due to Covid-19 in our minds but we have managed to stay strong through the most unexpected times. And now, let's all welcome 2021 and I wish, pray, and hope happy times for in the new year and also hope that this year will be even better than the last one! 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊💖💖💖💖

Now, I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile, the holidays have been quiet but also fun as well and that will be something I will never forget and I will get back to the fic very soon by Saturday Night so be on the lookout! Take care and Happy 2021 Peace Be with you ❤🕊


	46. Chapter 29. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!! 🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎆🎆🎆🎇🎇🎇✨✨✨ Welcome Back to Stripper Heels and Microphones!! Enjoy part 2 of Chapter 29 😊👍

"Thanks for letting us come with you all on your day-out this afternoon as well as letting me get my car back." Said Roger as they were on their way back to their original location where his vehicle was still currently at via limo. 

"It is no trouble at all, it was great for having you all around for today and we should do this again more often; hopefully soon." Freddie winked as the building was coming up into view as both the blonde and the curly haired guitarist got out making their way towards the automobile where they both waved towards the rest of the group seeing them get inside to head towards Brian's flat for the rest of the night. Ronnie and Ellie soon stretched their arms and yawned couldn't wait to get home as well as being happy to know that tomorrow was Sunday where they could both be able to sleep in.

"Man, today has been quite the adventure if I do say so myself; it has been such a long time since I was able to let myself go like that." The brunette girl said while the frontman only grinned happy to know that he was able to get his new friends off on a great start to say the least but what really made his heart pump to the core was that they had finally found the Bassist that they really needed in order to get the band back on track.

And most importantly, to have the brunette beauty stand beside him and the rest through it all. John, was was dozing off, had his head in Freddie's lap while the long slender fingers made their way into his long wavy hair running them elegantly through as the sweet smell of his vanilla shampoo made its way into his nose where it was invigorating. Cherry looked on feeling like a proud mother watching the younger man intensely as she saw him sleep peacefully letting out gentle snores in the process while she sighed.

"It feels like he is starting a whole new chapter in his life, this is the true breakthrough that he really needs and I can't thank you enough for what you did."

The singer nodded feeling the heat spread onto his cheeks. "I knew he was the one from the moment I met him in Biba that day. There is just something so special about him." He then gazed down lovingly towards the younger male. The red head nodded slowly seeing just how much her friend was leaving such an impact on the singer that it was really cute but she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"You know, he had been having second thoughts about joining, we literally had to keep convincing him to just go for it because there was going to come a time where it would have slipped out of his fingers had he kept hesitating."

Freddie soon grew confused. "Oh?" Cherry then nodded.

"Oh yes, at times when it comes onto something new, he feels like he might not be good enough due to him thinking that he is just to plain and ordinary for anybody's taste so he will just leave it alone. But once he starts for the first time, he is a pure natural but he is extremely shy; once you get to take the time to know him a lot better, you have a friend for life."

"I see what you mean, I bet his parents will be so thrilled to know that he has made it without having to try too hard though." Cherry soon frowned thus sighing.

"Yeah, they're shining down on him as we speak." He then grew confused once more wondering what she meant by that only for Ellie to take the reins for her friend.

"His parents died in a car accident months ago while on their way to a friend's house for a dinner party. That's why he had been working so hard since then to get the money he needs in order to help out Julie." Freddie silently gasped feeling terribly sorry for his new found friend as his hand gently stroked the pale cheek.

"Does...does he have any more relatives whom can help him out?" 

"They live outside of London, but he doesn't talk to them much though, so he only has us; we are like his family. But when it comes onto Julie, he will not hesitate to move both heaven and earth for her; she is literally his best friend even though at times she will get on his nerves with her sassy and smart ways towards him, he would never give her up." Tears soon welled up in his eyes as he nodded slowly. How on Earth could this one sweet individual take on the entire world by himself? he would never know, but he would give him all of the praise for going at it when it was still tough on him that deep down, he would find many ways to comfort him and shield him from all of the evil of the planet and he would not hesitate to want to kick some arse if they would ever look at him in an unsettling way; he would be there.

Finally, after Roger's flat came into view, the two girls then got out both agreeing that Ellie would stay with Veronica while the blonde male was away for the night leaving the two part time strippers and singer alone as the limo made its way towards her place.

"John has always been there for his parents and them being there for him as well even from when he had turned 19 back in August and told them that he was going to be moving to London to live on his own. He wanted to have independence where he wouldn't be afraid to venture out and see what it had to offer. I guess you can say that he is strong both inside and out."

"Well he did show us his true strength earlier today, and that is enough for me to witness." The goth girl smiled warmly as her flat was soon seen.

"I believe this is my stop well, I got to go, it was nice seeing and meeting you Freddie and I pray for you all in your endeavors and please...take good care of him, he is like my little brother and I would hate to hear anything bad happening to him."

"You have my word, I will guard him with my life if I have to and that is something that I will take."

"I trust you and you also have my blessing too." She winked causing him to blush scarlet causing her to giggle.

"You are the first goth that I have met and you don't behave like none of them at all." 

"On the contrary, you have not seen me in action yet." She smirked while he smiled nervously seeing her get out of the long black car and making her way towards the door as she then waved goodbye.

_"Good luck John...I know you will make it as you continue on with your life, I will be watching you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Cherry in this, although she might be a goth, she is the definite voice of reason. She is pretty neat. Chapter 30 will be coming up soon stay tuned! 😉🙂💪❤❤❤


	47. Chapter 30.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We made it to Chapter 30! Yay!! Enjoy!

"Mr. Mercury, we're here." Announced Terry as they were now in front of the flat as Freddie thanked him along with waking the younger man up.

"John, darling, you're home now." Freddie softly said as he was shaking him awake; he had to admit, it was cute and adorable the way the brunette's head was safely on his lap for the entire ride. He wanted to watch him for as long as he wanted to but knew he had to get him up at some point. Soon, grey eyes fluttered open while watching hazel ones as he quickly got up blushing like mad as well as constantly apologizing but the frontman shook his head to indicate that it was fine and that he wasn't mad at all as he soon opened the car door to let himself and John out walking him to his door thus asking him for his keys to open the front door for him.

Once the lights were turned on, plus helping him to his bedroom by pulling down his sheets and getting out his pajamas for him, he then turned around to give him privacy in changing which gave him the advantage of going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Thank you so much for all that you have done, I won't be able to repay you though."

Freddie looked on with a warm smile shaking his head once again. "There is no need for that dear, I wanna thank you instead; for joining the band, you are definitely and truly the one we have been looking for and I-we are very grateful that you could be apart of us." Freddie blushed shyly as he stopped himself from what he really wanted to say but luckily, John didn't hear the little slip thus he mentally sighed in relief. The two stared at each-other for an extra few minutes as the elder soon cleared his throat blushing heavily again.

"Now dear, I think you need to get some proper rest, in you go so I can tuck you in." John giggled.

"Freddie, you don't have to do that, I can do it myself." But Freddie only tutted booping his nose in the long run which caused the young Deacon male to blush slightly looking away bashfully. What was it about the singer that caused him to act this way? it was just only a bit of fun, but to him, it felt so natural just to have someone there to know that they cared about him. Sure he had Roger and the girls, but there was just something about Freddie that made him want to get to know so much about him thus finding serenity within his world where they could tackle anything that was thrown their way.

"There we go, all comfy now." He then proceeded to fluff his pillows for him which John just had to sit back and take all of this in; in a way, it felt so domestic and nurturing to know that he was like protecting him from the cold night.

"Thanks Freddie...for everything." 

"It's no problem darling..." The next thing he knew, a pair of lips was planted on his forehead giving a little chaste kiss which sent them both a blushing mess. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry John, I don't know what came over me to do such a thing like that, if that makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll sto-"

"Freddie, it's okay, I'm not mad, it was...nice...I enjoyed it." He looked the other way bashfully to hide his blush.

"Well, that's great to know. Um, if it is possible, could I have your phone number? so we could keep in touch of course." 

"Sure...of course you can." They soon swapped numbers leaving the frontman to look at him one last time and was soon heading out the door, when he turned his towards him once again asking him if he would like to come over to Garden Lodge and have breakfast with him tomorrow morning. Being surprised, he then nodded having a sweet smile on his face. After all, tomorrow was Sunday thanking God that the shop was closed.

"Great! Terry will come pick you up by 8:00 and if you ask, you don't have to dress a certain way, just come as you are." 

"Of course, thank you for the Heads Up, that way I won't have to put on a suit." They both laughed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

And the door was soon closed leaving John to touch his forehead smiling warmly.

_"What a man..." _Having an idea come to mind, he soon got up to get a piece of paper and a pen to start writing down some lyrics for a new song that he had in mind grinning as the words were just flowing out like water.

_"I hope he will like it"_


	48. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 coming up next!

By the time Freddie had gotten back to the mansion, as well as going into the kitchen to get a glass of milk, Paul was already there having a glass full of beer taking small sips like he was deep in thought. The singer only rolled his eyes seeing that it was his method of coping. The Irishman soon glanced his way even rolling his own eyes.

"You're home late." He muttered.

"Good evening to you too, my day was good thank you very much for asking, I had the time of my life; oh and just in case if you're wondering, we have found our new bassist as well."

"Wonderful, so who is he by any chance?" Paul could care less about the new replacement but he decided to just suck up some enthusiasm for Freddie's sake only to see his eyes sparkle.

"Do you remember John by any chance?" He asked seeing him think long and hard not really having a clue who his boyfriend was going on about. There were a lot of men with the same name anyway so chances were there had to be one special person with that generic 4 letter name.

"John Deacon. He was the one we have been looking for and he has officially become one of us from earlier this afternoon. 

Soon as the full name rolled out of the Parsi male's tounge, the memory of seeing him along with that blonde headed doll came into his mind as he then grew aloof. John Deacon? the plain Barista? he was the new bassist? what was so special about him? although it had only been that one time, there was just something about the lad that Paul didn't like one bit at all; just hearing his name alone made him become slightly cold but in order to still be in Freddie's good graces, he forced a smile while he slammed down his glass on the counter to go upstairs. Freddie was confused wondering what had gotten into him? for quite sometime, it was looking like they couldn't just seem to see eye to eye within their relationship at all. Sure, couples argued and fight (as well as making up in the end), but it looked like Paul was really acting like the hormonal teenaged girl nowadays. Unless if it was having sex, nothing seemed to be going his way.

And it was really starting to get on his nerves bit by bit. Sure he wasn't expecting excitement, but he could've at least be happy that the band was going to be continuing on with their groove. Sighing and seeing the empty glass, he then washed it and left it on the rack to dry as he too made it upstairs, but not without taking the bag that had in John's gift with him. 

At least he had something to make him happy. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Paul was soon scrolling through his social media not really paying particular attention with the posts that people were currently putting on until one photo had caught his eye. In it, revealed Freddie and the other band mates, the blonde blue eyed man, three girls whom he didn't recognize especially one who looked like a goth. 

But there was one in particular that he wasn't very fond of: John himself as he looked like he was having the time of his life standing next to Freddie as they all gathered for a group photo along with some carnival attendees with colorful confetti raining down on them. Underneath the picture, along with the caption had over 5 million reviews as well as some comments congratulating John on becoming the new Bassist.

The hand was balled up into a fist and he clenched his teeth not liking how the two were so close. He didn't know what was so special about the mousy brunette seeing him as only a distraction and waste of time too; what in the world did Freddie see in him anyway? sometimes, the singer was not right in the head to the point he needed to go get it checked there were other opportunistic men that could take on the job, but why him? he just looked so ordinary compared to the others.

Footsteps could be heard as he quickly shut off his phone and placed onto the night table seeing his partner getting changed in silence without a word being said. The bed soon felt like it was dipped as the frontman soom brought the covers up to his chest laying on his back and sighing. He wished Paul would communicate with him more but the more he tried to get him to say what was on his mind, the more he had shut him further away and Freddie didn't want to push in fear that he was literally going to go through that metaphoric door leaving for tensions to rise but that didn't stop him from speaking though.

"John will be coming over for breakfast in the morning." 

He could hear a deep growl and heavy exhaling. "Did he ask if he could come?"

"I invited him." Of course, leave it to Freddie for inviting strangers into their abode. The kid could be a serial killer and Freddie wouldn't even have a clue but he looked like he didn't have the physique to even hold up a hammer to bang somebody on the head with.

But hey, as long as he didn't take something that was his, who was he to judge anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for Chap 32 coming real soon. Hey that rhymed lol.


	49. Chapter 32.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been realizing from since doing this fic, I have never written a chapter about Brian and Roger at all, well, you are in luck. Enjoy Chapter 32!

_**Day: Sunday.**_

_ ** Where: Brian's Flat.** _

_ ** Time: 8:02 a.m.** _

Inside of the large room of the flat was still dark despite the curtains still being closed as well as the sun still below the horizon barely pushing up in the sky to make its appearance. The two occupants were cuddled close to each other for warmth within the full size bed as the cover only covered them up to their chests save for the sounds of snoring which were the only sounds to give the room life. All of a sudden, the phone soon started to ring. Brian groaned as he (with his eyes still closed), was waving his hand all over the place finally feeling the hard and shiny surface of his mobile device soon bracing his eye sight from the strong light. Seeing that it was his mother calling to let him know that she along with his dad would be having their breakfast over at the Tea Shop instead of at home; the curly haired guitarist thought that it was a very great idea indeed as he then told her that he and Roger would be there within an hour and a half.

Upon hanging up, the said blonde soon woke up and stretched as much as he could along with yawning the biggest yawn he could muster as he looked at his not-so-secret boyfriend. "Who was that?" He asked sleepily.

"That was my Mum, she said that it would be a lot better if we all have breakfast at the tea shop instead of at our house, it would be a good change of scenery." Rog nodded and smiled. From what he has known about the lanky male, Brian was a family man who despite having moved out of his parents house, he still kept close in contact with them as well as them keeping the family tradition of him visiting them either to every other Sunday, or one Sunday a month depending on how busy he was; but that had never stopped him from wanting to still spend every waking moment with them.

Although he heard that they were lovely people, he couldn't help but feel nervous; this was actually going to be the first time meeting with them and he wanted to make a good impression and not wanting to embarrass Brian or himself, but time and time again he would patiently tell him that they were indeed excited to meet him and just couldn't wait to see the blonde sunshine of a young man that their son spoke so highly about.

But Rog had also wondered if he had ever told them that he was more into guys than girls perhaps. After all, you still had some of these old prejudice geezers that spoke so lowly of people within the LGBTQ Community and would feel "sorry" for the poor souls whom wouldn't be able to make it to Heaven. That had made him so upset to the point he had clenched his teeth wanting to throw every piece of profanity he could think of.

It just wasn't fair that people had to be someone that they weren't for society standards all because of people's stupid arse comments. It was like even saying that men were not even allowed to cry because they would be labeled as weak and submissive thinking they should just suck it up and just sweep it under the rug and act normal.

Fuck what society thought! These days now you had more of the younger generation coming out of their shells to be who they wanted to be and they didn't give a shit! Since Essence had came into the world, more individuals within that age gap were starting to wear clothes that they had felt comfortable in as well as wearing pieces of jewelry that would give them such great effects that heads would turn seeing it as the latest fad there was. He had to hand it to Freddie though, the guy did wonders by helping people embrace their real true selves and never be afraid to reveal even their own sexuality. 

"Rog, are you okay?" Brian asked sounding concerned but he only got a smile in return planting a warm kiss to the cheek.

"Of course I am. So, what time is breakfast?"

"9:30 so I suggest we should start getting ready, if you'd like, you can use the bathroom before me while I straighten up in here."

"Or...how about we shower together..." He then traced a line down the taller man's shirt seeing him blush scarlet.

"Woah there Roger, don't you think that's pushing the envelope a bit too much?"

The younger male giggled. "Oh, but dear, I thought you would agree, after all, I would like a strong man to turn on the faucet for me." He then batted his eyelashes but he only got chuckles who soon got a pillow whacked into his face while the blonde blew a raspberry at him.

_"Gotta love that blonde menace..." _He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since it's after 3 a.m. as well as my IPad that needs to do a system update, I'm going to have to cut this chapter short but it's not over yet look out for Part 2 coming tomorrow night. See you all then! 😊💖🌹

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Let me know if I have gotten the characters right, or if they seem off to you. Thank you all and see you later! 😘✌


End file.
